


Oneshots 2013

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das hier wird eine Ansammlung von Oneshots.<br/>Hauptsächlich wohl Spock & Kirk, aber auch ein paar Andere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock & Kirk

**Falling Stars**

 

Staring: Cpt. James T. Kirk & Mr. Spock (2009 Generatrion)

 

_Als erstes muss ich mich bei meinem beiden Musen bedanken, für die wahnsinnige (xDDD) Hilfe bei der Ideenfindung! Ihr seid die Besten :3_

  

„Das ist nicht logisch!“

War mein Blick vor wenigen Sekunden noch auf das Fenster vor mir gerichtet gewesen, so galt nun alle Aufmerksamkeit meinem ersten Offizier. Ich sah sein Spiegelbild im Glas an.

„Möchten Sie sich erklären Spock?“

Er sah mich an, als hätte ich erneut ein allergische Reaktion auf den Impfstoff von McCoy und mein Gesicht wäre um das Doppelte angeschwollen.

„Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen Captain. Es ist nicht logisch.“

Nun drehte ich den Stuhl, in welchem ich saß vollständig um, um dem Älteren ins Gesicht blicken zu können. Er sah verwirrt aus. Doch ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das bei Vulkaniern überhaupt möglich war. Verwirrtheit war mit Sicherheit auch eines dieser 'Gefühle' mit denen sich Kommander Spock nicht rumschlug.

Ich hatte die Hände gefaltet, mein Kinn darauf gestützt und sah ihn druchdringend an.

„Mr. Spock, erscheint es Ihnen logisch, sich im Zimmer des Captains zu befinden?“

Mir erschien es zwar auch nicht ganz logisch, aber hey … ich war ja kein Unmensch.

„Captain, gestatten Sie mir ...“

Doch der arme Vulkanier kam nicht dazu, seine Frage zu Ende zu formulieren, denn wir wurden durch den Pfeifton abgelenkt.

„Captain!“ Es war Sulu.

„Wir brauchen Sie hier auf der Brücke!“

Ich stemmte mich aus meinem Sitz hoch und ging zur Tür. Ehe ich sie öffnete, wandte ich mich nocheinmal zu Spock um.

„Sie können gerne hier auf mich warten Mr. Spock. Dann können wir nach meiner Rückkehr diese Diskussion weiterführen.“

Ich öffnete die Türe, welche leise aufglitt, ehe ich mich auf den Weg auf die Brücke machte.

 

Es war ein simples Geschehen hier auf dem Schiff. Ich war der Captain, alle achteten mich und mussten meine Entscheidungen gutheißen. Aber da gab es einfach diesen einen Quertreiber. Warum zum Teufel musste Spock mich immer wieder so aus der Fassung bringen.

Ich stand im Aufzug zur Brücke und fuhr mir grade durch die Haare. Er hatte doch wirklich an allem, was ich entschied, etwas auszusetzen. 'Das ist nicht logisch' war dabei wohl sein beliebtester Spruch.  
Und warum zum Teufel holte er mich ausgerechnet heute mitten in der Nacht aus meinem wohlverdienten Schlaf? Was war heute nicht logisch genug für Spock?

Irgendwann würde das eine Menge Ärger geben, wenn ich ihm nicht langsam Einhalt gebot oder ihm klar machte, wer hier der Captain war und wer der Commander!

 

Das Problem, welches meiner Aufmerksamkeit auf der Brücke bedurfte, war geringer als angenommen. Lediglich ein Funkspruch der Föderation, wir sollten uns weiter auf unsere Mission konzentrieren und nicht wieder vom Kurs abkommen, wie beim letzten Mal.

Das letzte Mal hatte aber die Erde gerettet.

So konnte ich also in Ruhe wieder in mein Gemach zurückkehren. Doch leider wartete dort vermutlich noch immer dieser wahnsinnige Vulkanier. Oder wurde ich langsam paranoid?

Vor meiner Tür angekommen, trat ich noch nicht sofort ein. Ich lehnte den Kopf gegen die Tür und ließ die letzten Wochen noch einmal Revue passieren. Spock wich mir nur noch selten von der Seite und das machte mich Wahnsinnig! Oder bildete ich mir das nur ein und ich bekam gerade einen Schiffskoller? Er war ein erwachsener Mann! Und ich auch!

Ich betätigte den Türöffner, unsanfter als ich gewollt hatte und trat in meine dunklen Räume ein. Hatte Spock doch zur Vernunft gefunden und gönnte mir meinen Schlaf? Ohne das Licht anzumachen, ging ich zu meinem Sofa und zog mich aus. Bevor ein neuer Tag anbrach, brauchte ich zumindest drei oder vier Stunden erholsamen Schlaf.

Mich streckend ging ich zu meinem Bett, zog die Decke zur Seite und kroch in die weichen Laken. Ich hatte viel zu lange nicht mehr lange geschlafen. Dieser Job war doch sehr anstrengend.

Die Wärme von Decke und Bett hüllten mich in nur wenigen Augenblicken ein und ich dämmerte endlich in den seligen Schlaf der Gerechten.

„Das ist nicht logisch!“

Ich schreckte hoch, einen Puls von gefühlten 180 und stieß mir auch noch den Kopf.

„Computer! LICHT!“

Entsetzt blickte ich in das Gesicht von Spock, der mir in aller Seelenruhe gegenüber saß. Auf meinem Bett … Ich starrte ihn entgeistert an. Und suchte nach meiner Decke, um mich zumindest etwas zu bedecken. Was Mr. Spock auch nicht geschadet hätte. Denn erst jetzt realisierte ich, dass er eben so wenig bekleidet war, wie ich.

„Mr. Spock, ich stimme Ihnen vollkommen zu“ sagte ich atemlos.

„Das ist wirklich nicht logisch! Was machen Sie hier in meinem Bett!“

Ich packte das Kissen hinter mir und schleuderte es dem Vulkanier mitten ins Gesicht.

„Und warum sind sie nackt!?!“

Spock hatte zumindest den Anstand, betreten aus der Wäsche zu blicken.

Ich blickte ihn von unten her an, eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen, auf eine Antwort wartend.

„James ...“

Ich riss meine Augen auf. Hatte er mich grade beim Vornamen genannt? Und dieser Klang … so erregt? War das das Wort, welches ich suchte?

Er kam auf mich zu … langsam … sehr langsam. Aber stetig.

Ich wich zurück. Doch da war nicht mehr als die Wand hinter mir und irgendwann würde ich nicht mehr vor ihm fliehen können. Links von mir wäre zwar noch ein Ausweg, aber der führte mich nur direkt zur Tür.

Und wie würde es denn aussehen, wenn ein Captain aus seinen eigenen Räumen fliehen würde, nur weil ein verrückt gewordener Vulkanier in seinem Bett lag!

Schon war das Ende meines Bettes erreicht und ich stieß mit dem Kopf unsanft gegen die Wand. Verstimmt sah ich zu Spock.

„Was wird das hier?“

Der Vulkanier warf das Kissen nun bei Seite und überbrückte mit einer schnellen Bewegung den letzten Abstand zwischen uns. Ich hatte nicht einmal die Chance zu reagieren. Spocks Lippen trafen hart auf die meinen und erneut knallte ich mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht versuchte ich mich vom Älteren zu lösen. Aber Vulkanier waren ja wesentlich stärker als Menschen und ich hatte meine gute Not, ihn von mir wegzudrücken.

„Spock!“ Ich klang entsetzt.

Er hatte seine Arme neben meinem Kopf an die Wand gestützt, während er mittlerweilen zwischen meinen Beinen kniete. Sein Blick fixierte mich, als ob er versuchte, meine Gefühle zu deuten.

„Spock … das ist nicht logisch!“ Ich wusste, dass die Platte 'nen Sprung hatte. Aber mir fiel in diesem Moment nichts besseres ein.

„Faszinierend!“ war seine Antwort.

Faszinierend?? Das war alles was diesem grünblütigem Scheißkerl einfiel. Er besprang mich hier in meinem Bett und das war faszinierend für ihn? Nun gut für mich war das verwirrend! Aber sowas von!

Ich wandte nun all meine Kraft auf, um ihn von mir zu drücken, doch ich hatte nicht einmal den Ansatz einer Chance. Er bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter.

Also gab ich schließlich auf, ihn wegdrücken zu wollen. Und er verstand es anscheinend als Einladung, mich erneut zu küssen. Er brauchte nur ein wenig seiner Kraft, dennoch war ich immer noch genug verkrampft, dass ich ihm einen unschönen Kratzer auf seiner Schulter hinterließ, als ich abrutschte.

Spock war beim zweiten Kuss wesentlich sanfter als beim Ersten. Und ich musste mir eingestehen, dass es mir gefiel. Er schien mich zu begehren und das schmeichelte mir.

Ich löste eine Hand von seinen Schultern und stützte mich nun an der Wand hinter mir ab, um mich nach vorne zu drücken. Spock ließ es geschehen und wir waren endlich auf Augenhöhe. In meinem Hirn ratterten gerade alle Daten ab, die ich über Vulkanier wusste und ich kam zu einem Schluss, dass es wohl das Pon Farr sein musste, was Spock zu dieser Tat bewog.

Aber wieso suchte er sich gerade mich aus, um sein sexuelles Verlangen zu stillen. Er war doch mit Nyota zusammen … mehr oder weniger. Warum also ich?

Ich löste mich wieder aus dem Kuss und sah in die tiefen braunen Augen des Älteren.

„Warum ich Spock?“ Ich wollte es wenigstens wissen, ehe ich mich dazu entschloss, mich ihm hinzugeben.

Er hob eine Hand und strich mir durch die Haare, über die Wange, fuhr die Konturen meiner Lippen nach, an meinem Hals hinab bis zu der Stelle, an der sich mein Herz befand. Ich hatte genießend die Augen geschlossen. Ich spürte den Atem, als er zu sprechen begann an meinem Ohr, was mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Es gehört mir!“

Ich riss meine Augen auf, sah ihn verwirrt an. Doch in seinem Blick erkannte ich nichts, was mich an seinen Worten hätte zweifeln lassen müssen. Es gehörte ihm …

Ich gehörte ihm!

 

Meine Hände schlossen sich um das markante Gesicht des Älteren und ich küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Spocks Arme schlangen sich um mich, pressten mich fest an seinen Körper, sodass ich leise in unseren Kuss stöhnte. Spocks Zunge war so flink, ich wusste gar nicht wirklich, wie mir geschah. Ich war bereits nach diesem Kuss mehr erregt, als ich es bei einer Frau je gewesen war.

Ich löste mich wieder, um nach Luft zu schnappen, da machte sich der Dunkelhaarige bereits an meinem Hals zu schaffen. Fuhr mit der Zunge die Kontur meines Kiefers nach, ehe er sich langsam nach unten zu arbeiten begann. Einer seiner Arme machte sich auch an die Arbeit, fuhr meinen Rücken hinab, was mich scharf die Luft einziehen ließ. Ich war sehr empfindlich an dieser Stelle.

Spock stoppte, als seine Hand auf meinem Hintern lag und er mich etwas anhob. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken, machte mich dabei etwas an seinem Ohrläppchen zu schaffen. Hatte er da etwa gerade leise gestöhnt?

Ich bemerkte im ersten Moment gar nicht, dass ich mich wieder in liegender Position befand, ehe sich Spock mit vollem Gewicht auf mich legte.

Himmel! Er war ganz schön schwer!

„James ...“

Jetzt bescherte mir der Klang meines Namens einen kalten Schauer der schönen Art. Doch der wurde jäh unterbrochen, als ich Krach vor meiner Tür vernahm. Verdammt! Jeder konnte in mein Zimmer rein!

„Computer! Verriegle die Eingangstür und ich möchte nicht gestört werden! Von niemandem!“

Ein Pfeiffen signalisierte mir, dass mein Befehl angekommen war. Nun konnte ich mich endlich meinem Vulkanier in meinem Bett hingeben.

Dieser hatte sich bis jetzt nicht in seinem Tun beirren lassen und liebkoste gerade meinen Hals. Ich schob meinen Finger unter sein Kinn und dirigierte ihn wieder zu meinen Lippen, welche er unverzüglich mit den seinen versiegelte. Meine Hände schlossen sich wieder um das Kinn des Älteren, sodass meine Fingerspitzen leicht die Ohren berühren konnten. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass dies Spocks empfindlichste Stellen waren.

Und ich wurde nicht enttäuscht. Heiser stöhnte der Vulkanier auf, als ich sanft über die Spitze strich. Spock drehte seinen Kopf und küsste sanft mein Handgelenk. Er hatte sich ein kleines Stück erhoben und kniete nun wieder über mir. Seine Hände hatten sich erneut selbstständig gemacht und liebkosten meine Seiten, glitten dabei immer tiefer, bis sie zu dem störenden Stück Stoff kamen, welches uns bis jetzt noch vor vollkommener Nacktheit bewahrt hatte. Doch so sollte es anscheinend nicht bleiben, denn Spocks Finger machten sich geschickt daran, mich von meiner Shorts zu befreien.

Mittlerweilen war ich viel zu erregt, um auch nur noch bei klarem Verstand sein zu können. Ich spürte mit jeder Faser meines Körpers die Stärke des Älteren, die Kraft die von ihm ausging … diese Sicherheit.

Nur allzu willig gab ich mich seinen Weisungen hin. Ließ mich auf den Bauch drehen, bot ihm meinen nackten Hintern dar. Langsam glitten Spocks Lippen über meinen Rücken, liebkosten jede freie Stelle meiner Haut und spannte ein Netz aus Verlangen über mich. Seine Hände … sie waren unvorstellbar sanft, während sie meine Schenkel streichelten. Spock lag mittlerweilen neben mir, beobachtete jede meiner Reaktionen, jede noch so kleine Veränderung in meiner Haltung, in meinem Ausdruck, während sich seine Finger den untrügerischen Weg zu meinem Po bahnten.

Als er sanft in mich einzudringen begann, musste ich die Luft scharf einsaugen, denn es tat weh! Doch wider erwarten war es nicht so schlimm, wie ich es mir zu anfangs vorgestellt hatte.

Spocks Lippen suchten erneut die meinen, zogen mich in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während seine Finger weiter ihre Arbeit taten. Ich wusste nicht, wo mehr Verlangen in mir brannte. Doch ich wusste, dass ich ihm in die Augen sehen wollte.

„Spock ...“

Er zog sich aus mir zurück und gab mir somit die Möglichkeit, mich wieder auf den Rücken zu drehen. Augenblicklich war er über mir.

Ich hob meine Hüfte etwas an, sodass er leichter in mich eindringen konnte. Spocks Hände schoben sich sanft, aber bestimmt über meine Seiten, auf der Suche nach meinen Händen. Ich hatte Mühe damit im Moment etwas zu bemerken, da ich von einem zerreißenden Schmerz erfüllt war. Als ich dachte, ich würde es nicht mehr aushalten, hielt Spock inne.

„James … atme!“ Er beugte sich zu mir runter, liebkoste meinen Hals und meine Ohrläppchen.

Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ich die Luft angehalten hatte und sog diese nun scharf durch den Mund ein. Ich atmete abgehackt, suchte den Blick Spocks. Seine Finger waren noch immer fest mit meinen verschlungen und er begann meine Arme langsam nach oben zu ziehen, während ich mich endlich in der Lage sah, meine Beine etwas zu heben und um seine Hüften zu schlingen. Das brachte ihn noch etwas tiefer in mich, ließ mich heiser aufstöhnen.

Spock begann sich zu bewegen, drang mit jedem Stoß wieder tief in mich hinein. Ein Schauer jagte den Nächsten und ich wusste nicht, wie mir geschah. Er löste eine unserer verschlungenen Hände, glitt wieder an meinem Oberkörper hinab, erreichte meine Erregung. Fest schlossen sich seine Finger um mein hartes Glied und begann es im Rhythmus unserer Stöße zu bewegen.

Ich hatte meine freie Hand nun zur Faust geballt und drückte sie auf meinen Mund, damit ich nicht laut aufschrie. Das alles war so intensiv. So hatte ich bis jetzt noch nie für jemanden gefühlt.

„James ...“ stöhnte Spock.

„Lass mich dich hören!“

Schwer atmend nahm ich die Hand wieder vom Mund, sah in die tiefen braunen Augen von Spock und verlor mich in diesem Moment. Ich ließ mich gehen, ging jeden seiner Stöße mit, Stöhnte laut und ungehemmt. Unsere Küsse, welche wir nun beinahe ohne Unterlass austauschten, waren feucht und leidenschaftlich.

Spock stieß hart in mich, als es mich über die Klippe zog und ein ungeheurer Orgasmus über mich hereinbrach. Laut aufschreiend kam ich in Spocks Hand, zog ihn mit Hilfe meiner Beine noch tiefer in mich, wollte ihn bis zum bitteren Ende spüren. Alles erschien mir in diesem Moment so fremd, so weit weg.

Ich atmete noch immer heftig, als ich das Gewicht des Vulkaniers auf mir spürte, welcher nicht minder nach Atem rang.

Mein Kopf fiel nach links und erblickte unsere Hände, die noch immer miteinander verschlungen waren. 'Es gehört mir' … Dieser Satz jagte mir Gänsehaut über den Körper.

Meine freie Hand tastete nach der Decke und ich zog sie über uns beide. Spock lag noch immer mit geöffneten Augen auf mir, doch es schien, als ob er ganz woanders wäre.

Mir war es egal, denn ich brauchte jetzt nur noch eines … und das war Schlaf!

 

Die Nacht war kürzer, als ich es mir gedacht hatte. So schnell wie ich eingeschlafen war, war ich auch schon wieder wach. Als ich erwachte, war Spock bereits nicht mehr da. Das Aufstehen überlegte ich mir nach dem ersten Versuch gleich nochmal ein zweites Mal, da mir jeder Knochen in meinem Körper wehzutun schien.

Letztendlich schaffte ich es doch, mich auch noch anzuziehen und nach einem Frühstück ging ich auf die Brücke.

„Captaein auf der Brücke!“ rief Chekov.

Ich nickte ihm zu und ging zu meinem Stuhl.

„Captain!“

Mein Blick wanderte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nach rechts. Mein 1ter Kommandant hatte soeben die Brücke betreten.

„Mr. Spock!“

Ich setzte mich hin und bereute es sofort, da ich mich mit einem schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht dasaß.

„James … du siehst aus, als hättest du Schmerzen“ meinte unser Chefarzt.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab mich lediglich an etwas hartem gestoßen letzte Nacht. Ist nicht weiter schlimm.“

Dabei wanderte mein Blick zu Spock. Mir war beinahe als wäre er etwas grün um die Nase geworden. Ich musste schmunzeln.

Das war ja nicht logisch.


	2. Soft Kitty - Spock & Kirk

**Soft Kitty – Spock & Kirk**

 

Es war noch gute eine halbe Stunde bis Mitternacht.

Und es machte mich fertig … Echt fertig!

Ich bekam diesen gottverdammten Gedanken nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf.

Er ließ mich seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr los. Jede Nacht träumte ich beinahe davon.

In meinem Bett, bzw. gerade in diesem Moment lag mein Liebster halb auf mir und schlief, als ob er kein Wässerchen trüben konnte.

Ich musste bei diesem Gedanken grinsen, denn ich wusste es besser.

Er war ein verdammtes Tier! Und ich genoss es, dass er sich das holte, was er brauchte. Denn es war auch für mich von Vorteil.

Ich hatte das Licht auf fünfzehn Prozent gedimmt, damit er nicht aufwachte. Liebevoll strich ich durch das schwarze kurze Haar, was ihn leise murren ließ.

Aber heute Nacht hatte ich wieder diesen Traum gehabt.

Langsam löste ich mich von Spock und kletterte aus dem Bett. An der Badezimmertür drehte ich mich nochmal um und sah auf meinen Mann. Er hatte sich sofort das Kissen unter den Nagel gerissen und lag wie ein kleines Kätzchen zusammengerollt unter der Decke.

Es war faszinierend zu beobachten, wie schnell seine vulkanischen Züge im Schlaf von ihm abfielen. Besonders seit wir zusammen waren.

 

Im Badezimmer wusch ich mir erst einmal mein Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser aus und starrte in den Spiegel. Unter meinen Augen hatten sich bereits dunkle Ränder gebildet, was mich erneut seufzen ließ. Irgendwann musste ich Spock sagen, was los war.

„Jim?“ kam es leise aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Oh, da war wohl jemand wach. Ich musste grinsen.

Ob Spock wohl eine Ahnung hatte, wie er sich anhörte, wenn er gerade aufgewacht war. Manchmal hätte ich wirklich das Gefühl bekommen können, dass dort ein Kind in meinem Bett lag.

Aber eben nur manchmal.

Ich schaltete das Licht im Bad aus und kehrte zurück zu Spock.

Geschmeidig ließ ich mich zu ihm auf die Matratze gleiten, in die starken Arme des Vulkaniers.

Ich hob meine Hand und strich ihm sanft über die Wange, ehe ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.

Selbst im beinahe dunklen Zimmer konnte ich das tiefe dunkle braun seiner Augen erkennen. Und die leichten Falten, die sich an seinen Augen bildeten. Bei einem Menschen hätte man sie wohl als Lachfalten bezeichnet. Sanft ließ ich meinen Daumen darüber gleiten, was Spock zwinkern ließ.

Erneut beugte ich mich zu ihm und hauchte einen Kuss gegen seine Lippen, welchen der Ältere liebevoll nun erwiderte. Seine Hand wanderte über meine Seite zu meinem Rücken und zog mich näher zu ihm. Ich musste leicht lächeln. Denn nichts hatte mich glücklicher gemacht, als er eines Morgens bei mir in der Tür gestanden hatte, um mir zu sagen, dass er mich wollte.

Das war jetzt bereits ein paar Monate her und es lief wirklich gut.

Der Anfang war schwierig gewesen, da weder ich, noch er wussten, wie das Ganz nun funktionieren würde. Aber wir hatten uns sehr schnell zusammengerauft.

„Du hast morgen Geburtstag, Jim!“ hauchte er nun gegen meine Wange, da er seinen Kopf unter meinen geschoben hatte.

„Hast du denn einen bestimmten Wunsch?“

Wie sehr ich diese Frage gefürchtet hatte. Dabei hatte ich mir mein Geschenk eigentlich schon an Bord beamen lassen. Scotty gab im Moment darauf Acht, da es noch den Quarantänebestimmungen unterlag.

„Eigentlich zwei!“ gab ich zu.

Spocks Augenbraue hob sich ein Stück.

„Bist du etwa unersättlich, Jim?“

In gewisser Weise war ich das wirklich.

„Ich weiß. Aber wie sollte ich es bei dir auch nicht sein?“

„Was wünscht sich der Captain zu seinem Geburtstag?“ fragte Spock, während seine Hand sanft über meine Seite nach oben strich.

„Zum einen: dich! Und zum zweiten ...“ Ich beugte mich vor und flüsterte es Spock ins Ohr.

Als ich wieder neben ihm lag, sah er mich skeptisch an. Ich wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde. Doch er schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und gab ein unterdrücktes Schnauben von sich. War das etwa gerade ein Lachen gewesen?

„Dann sollst du deine Geschenke haben“ hauchte er gegen meine Lippen.

Wir küssten uns nun langsam, liebevoll. Spock schob seinen zweiten Arm unter mich und drehte mich auf den Rücken, ohne dabei unseren Kuss zu unterbrechen. Meine Hände glitten langsam seine Seiten nach oben, erkundeten die starken Arme, welche mich jede Nacht festhielten. Es war immer wieder schön, die Stellen an Spocks Körper zu erkunden.

Spock löste sich langsam aus dem Kuss, verteilte sanfte Küsschen über mein ganzes Gesicht. Als er sie auch auf meinen Augen platzierte, musste ich lachen.

Ich schlang meine Arme um Spocks Rücken, zog ihn fest an mich. Er versuchte sich auf den Unterarmen abzustützen, damit nicht sein volles Gewicht auf mir lag. Zumindest nicht sofort. Langsam legte er sich auf mich und es erstaunte mich immer wieder, wie schwer er eigentlich war. Aber klar, die ganzen Muskeln hatten auch ihr Gewicht.

Ich sah Spock tief in die Augen, während er seinen Kopf langsam senkte und wir uns wieder küssten. Es war anders heute.

Für gewöhnlich konnten wir es kaum erwarten, den Anderen nackt vor uns zu haben.

Aber jetzt war es … intensiver.

Und das obwohl wir gerade zu Softies mutierten.

Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von seinen lösen, während sich seine Lippen für einen kleinen Moment von mir lösten.

Meine Hand löste sich von seinem Rücken und legte sie auf seine Wange.

„Spock ...“ hauchte ich leise.

Sein Blick wanderte von mir, auf unseren Nachttisch. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Happy Birthday Captain Kirk!“

Er beugte sich zu mir hinab und küsste mich jetzt leidenschaftlich.

Ich lächelte in seinen Kuss. Es freute mich so, dass er jetzt bei mir war.

„Spock!“ Ich küsste ihn sanft auf die Mundwinkel, ehe ich ihn erneut zu mir zog.

„Schlaf mit mir!“

„Das war die Idee Jim. Du hast dir mich zum Geburtstag gewünscht. Und jetzt sollst du dein Geschenk bekommen.“

Er stemmte sich hoch und zog sich anschließend sein Shirt über den Kopf. Auch ich drückte mich hoch und zog mir mein Shirt aus. Danach schob ich Spock ein wenig von mir, um meine Hose nach unten ziehen zu können. Ich hatte mir abgewöhnt, was unter der Jogginghose zu tragen, da es meist nur störend war.

Auch der Vulkanier schlüpfte schnell aus seiner Hose und warf sie ungeachtet auf den Boden, ehe er sich neben mich ins Bett legte und die Decke über uns ausbreitete. Somit wurde der größte Teil des Lichtes ausgesperrt. Ich drehte mich so zu ihm, sodass ich tief in seine Augen blicken konnte.

Ich lächelte leicht. Ich war wirklich der glücklichste Mensch im Universum, weil ich ihn haben durfte.

Spock kam nun wieder über mich und während er sanfte Küsse über meinen Körper verteilte, glitten seine Finger in tiefere Regionen vor. Sanft umspielte er mit einem Finger meinen Anus, ehe er den Finger langsam in mich hineinschob.

Ich stöhnte leise. Es war ein gutes Gefühl.

Ich fing mir Spocks Lippen wieder ein. Unsere Zungen umspielten sich sanft, während er einen zweiten Finger in mich gleiten ließ und mich zu weiten begann.

„Spock ...“ keuchte ich.

„Bitte … liebe mich!“

Der Ältere kniete sich nun zwischen meine Beine, drückte sie ein Stück auseinander, damit er sich vor mir positionieren konnte. Er stützte sich auf seinen Unterarmen ab und begann in mich einzudringen.

Meine Beine schlangen sich um seine Hüften und drückte mich ihm langsam entgegen.

Als er vollständig in mir war, verharrten wir einen kleinen Moment in dieser Position. Meine Hände fuhren Spocks Arme nach oben, ehe ich sie sanft in seinem Nacken ablegte.

Während er sich langsam zu bewegen begann, trafen sich unsere Blicke. Was das ganze nochmal intensiver werden ließ. Ich zog ihn nun zu mir nach unten, sodass unsere Stirnen sich berührten.

Ich konnte Spocks heißen Atem an meinen Lippen spüren und als er erneut in mich stieß, berührte er meinen empfindlichsten Punkt. Laut stöhnend musste ich nun unseren Augenkontakt unterbrechen, was der Vulkanier als Chance sah und mich erneut küsste. Tief und leidenschaftlich.

Meine Beine schlangen sich noch fester um seine Hüften, damit ich ihn noch tiefer in mir spüren konnte.

Als er erneut fest in mich drängte, brach ich den Kuss erneut. Ein kehliges Stöhnen drängte sich nach oben, während sich meine Finger tief in die Haut seiner Oberarme gruben.

„Jim!“ keuchte Spock laut.

Ich öffnete meine Augen und versank in diesen braunen Seen.

„Komm für mich!“

Er richtete sich ein wenig auf, schob seine Hände unter meinen Hintern, was seine langsamen Stöße noch intensivierte.

Ich war froh, dass uns niemand hören konnte, denn die Töne, welche meine Lippen nun verließen, waren mehr als laut. So dauerte es nun wirklich nicht mehr lange und ich kam.

Spock stieß noch ein paar Mal in mich, ehe ich auch ihn in mir kam.

Die sanfte Art, wie er sich nun aus mir zurückzog und sich neben mich legte, war es, was ich so sehr an ihm liebte. Ich lag noch immer auf dem Rücken, schwer atmend, als er sich wieder an mich kuschelte, seinen Arm um mich schlang und einen sanften Kuss auf den Hals drückte.

Meine Hand legte ich auf seinen Arm und strich sanft mit dem Daumen über die warme Haut.

Ich war mit einem Mal so müde und ich drehte mich ein bisschen, drückte mich an Spock und benutzte seinen Arm als Kuschelersatz. Ich hielt ihn fest an mich gedrückt.

 

Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wann ich eingeschlafen war. Doch als ich meine Augen wieder aufschlug, war mein Mann weg. Und ich lag allein in unserem Bett. Ich drehte mich auf die andere Seite, doch auch da war der Vulkanier nicht zu sehen. Und das Licht im Bad war auch nicht an.

Wo zum Teufel steckte er?

Ich setzte mich auf, als die Tür aufging und Spock eintrat, gekleidet in sein Shirt und seine Jogginghosen.

Skeptisch sah ich zu ihm hinüber, doch ein sanfter Ausdruck umspielte seine Augen und seine Lippen.  
Mein Blick wanderte ein Stückchen nach unten. Seine Hände bildeten eine schützende Mulde, in der sich etwas zu verstecken schien.

Meine Augen weiteten sich in erstaunen, als er sich zu mir ans Bett setzte und die gefalteten Hände öffnete.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Jim!“

Er beugte sich zu mir vor, küsste mich sanft, während er das kleine Fellknäuel in meinem Schoß ablud. Ich musste strahlen wie ein kleines Kind, als sich das Kätzchen tapsig über die Deckemulde bewegte, welche sich in meinem Schoß gebildet hatte.

„Willkommen zu Hause kleines Kätzchen!“

Sanft strich ich über das hellbraune Fell der Mietze.

„Hast du schon einen Namen für sie?“

Ich hob meinen Blick, während ich das Bäuchlein des Kätzchens streichelte und es versuchte meine Finger zu fangen. Es schien sich augenblicklich wohl zu fühlen. Ich nickte Spock zu.

„Amanda!“


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock & Kirk

**Shopping**

 

Ich stand mittlerweile seit zehn Minuten in diesem Jeans-Store vor der Umkleidekabine und wartete darauf, dass mein Mann diesen verließ.

Was zum Teufel war nur so schwer daran, einfach in eine Hose zu schlüpfen? Eine einfache Jeans, nichts großartiges!

Ich hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und tippte ungeduldig mit dem Finger gegen meinen Oberarm. Die Verkäuferin schlich auch schon eine Weile um mich herum und traute sich nicht mehr zu fragen, ob sie mir helfen konnte. Nach der unfreundlichen Abfuhr vorhin. Kein Wunder!

Als ich unbeobachtet war, ging ich auf die Umkleidekabine zu und öffnete die Tür.

Und augenblicklich schlich sich ein dickes Grinsen auf meine Lippen.

Spock stand vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete sich selbst kritisch. Er hatte mich noch nicht bemerkt, als er sich umdrehte und einen Blick auf seinen Hintern warf. Ich musste ein kichern unterdrücken. Als er seinen Blick ein wenig hob, erblickte er mein Spiegelbild und wandte sich mir zu.

„Du solltest draußen warten!“ bemerkte er trocken.

Ich hob meinen Blick und sah ihm in die braunen Augen.

„Das würde ich wahnsinnig gerne, würdest du nicht Stunden brauchen, um eine Hose anzuziehen!“

Er schürzte die Lippen ein wenig.

„Ich weiß nicht, was man an diesen Dingern finden soll. Sie sind eng und rau und ich finde ich sehe wirklich nicht gut aus darin.“

Ich sah ihm zweifelnd ins Gesicht.

„Du willst mich verarschen oder?“ Ich glitt in die Kabine hinein und schloss die Tür hinter mir.

Ich drehte Spock zum Spiegel, sodass er sich von vorne betrachten konnte.

„Ich würde mal sagen, dass Teil hier steht dir verdammt gut. Es betont deine langen Beine und,“ ich drehte ihn um, ließ meine Hände über seinen Hintern wandern. „es betont deinen verdammt heißen Arsch.“

Ich presste mich ein wenig an ihn, vergrub mein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge, knabberte etwas an der sanften Haut. Spocks Hände wanderten über meinen Rücken, hoch zu meinem Gesicht und zogen es ein Stück zu sich.

„Wir wollten einkaufen!“ hauchte er gegen meine Lippen.

„Das tun wir doch.“

Spocks Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, ehe er mich kurz küsste.

„Jim, dies ist nicht der richtige Ort dafür ...“

Und mit diesen Worten schob er mich aus der Tür der Umkleidekabine. Schmollend blieb ich davor stehen und wartete, bis Spock wieder herauskam. Die Jeans hing über seinem Arm und er reichte sie mir.

„Wir sollten sie nehmen.“ Davon war ich ausgegangen.

Als Spock in seine Jacke schlüpfte, hielt ich ihn noch einmal auf. Schnell lief ich an die Kasse und bezahlte die Hose. Ich ließ auch gleich von der Verkäuferin, welche sich sehr freundlich verhielt, die Etiketten entfernen und kehrte mit der Jeans zu Spock zurück.

Dieser sah mich noch immer skeptisch an, als ich ihm die Hose wieder in die Hand drückte.

„Zieh sie an“ forderte ich ihn auf.

Er sah mich noch einen Moment verwirrt an, ehe er in der Umkleide verschwand und mit der angezogenen Jeans wieder herauskam.

Spock sah einfach verdammt heiß aus in dem engen Teil. Die Verkäuferin blieb neben mir stehen und betrachtete ihn einen Moment, ehe sie ihn lächelnd ansah.

„Sie steht Ihnen ausgezeichnet, Sir!“

Ich würde wohl für den Rest meines Lebens recht behalten, wenn es um Spock ging und was er tragen konnte. Ihm standen auch Anzüge, Shirts (vor allem enge Shirts) und irgendwie alles, was seinen durchtrainierten Körper zur Geltung brachte.

„Vielen Dank, Miss“ antwortete der Vulkanier.

Ich streckte meine Hand aus und er kam zu mir, legte mir seine schwarze Stoffhose hinein. Gut, das hatte ich jetzt nicht gewollt, aber auch egal.

So steckte ich die alte Hose in die Tüte und wir verließen zusammen das Geschäft.

Draußen war es ein wenig kühler, sodass Spock jetzt die Lederjacke wieder anzog, die ich letzten Herbst für ihn gekauft hatte. Sie unterstrich sein heißes Aussehen und ich konnte spüren, wie sich ein paar Köpfe nach ihm umdrehten. Und das machte wiederum mich, als seinen Freund, ziemlich stolz. Auch nach mir drehten sich ein paar Köpfe um, doch das stellte sich bald ein, als Spock seinen Arm um meine Hüfte schlang.

Ja … er war schon ein wenig eifersüchtig.

Auch meine Hand wanderte um seinen Rücken, doch ich ließ meine Hand in seine hintere Hosentasche gleiten. Er sah mich skeptisch an, sagte jedoch nichts. Spock war normal nicht derjenige, der seine Gefühle in der Öffentlichkeit zeigte. Aber manchmal machte er Ausnahmen.

 

So schlenderten wir noch ein wenig durch San Francisco. Die Stadt war unsere gemeinsame Heimat geworden. Spock fühlte sich auf Neu-Vulkan nicht sehr wohl und so hatte er sich entschlossen, die Erde zu seiner Heimat zu machen. Auch wegen seiner Mutter.

Wir hatten viele Andenken an Amanda auf der Erde gefunden, weil ein Teil ihrer Familie noch lebte. Die meisten Sachen hatte ich allein besorgt, weil Spock nicht mit wollte. Aber er hatte sich über jedes einzelne Foto gefreut.

Wir kamen auf unserem Weg auch an der Akademie vorbei, wo für uns alles begonnen hatte.

 

Zu Hause angekommen fuhren wir mit dem Aufzug in unsere Wohnung. Wir hatten uns ein Loft gekauft, welches sich im obersten Stock eines renovierten Fabrikgebäudes befand. Eigentlich war die Wohnung viel zu groß für uns Beide, aber so hatten wir selbst dort noch ein wenig Freiraum für uns allein. Und wer wusste schon, was die Zukunft noch so mit sich brachte.

Ich zog die schwere Tür auf und wir traten in den lichtdurchfluteten Raum, welcher sich vor uns auf tat. Ich mochte die Aussicht aus unserem Wohnzimmer.

Nachdem ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte und meine Schuhe ordentlich im Schrank standen, schlangen sich zwei starke Arme um mich und mein Nacken wurde mit Küssen bedeckt. Ich lehnte mich in die Umarmung und Spock zog mich noch ein Stück näher an sich. Seine Finger spielten am Verschluss meiner Jacke, ehe er sie öffnete und langsam von meinen Schultern schob.

Ich keuchte leise, als sich die langen, schlanken Finger unter mein T-Shirt schoben und jede Kontur meiner Muskeln nach fuhr.

„Wolltest du das nicht vorhin in der Kabine machen, Jim?“ hauchte er gegen mein Ohr, was mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

Ich brachte nicht mehr als ein Nicken zu Stande.

„Dann lass es uns doch jetzt fortführen.“

Spock löste seine Arme von mir, ließ seine Jacke von den Schultern gleiten und drehte mich zu sich um. Er hakte seinen Finger im Bund meiner Hose ein und zog mich hinter sich her. Er schlug den direkten Weg ins Schlafzimmer ein, welches am hinteren Ende des Wohnzimmers angrenzte. Es lag auf der Nordseite des Gebäudes, sodass es die meiste Zeit angenehm kühl im Raum war.

Doch jetzt bescherte die Temperatur mir eine Gänsehaut.

Spock blieb vorm Bett stehen und zog mich wieder in seine Arme. Meine Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken und wir küssten uns. Anfänglich eine zarte Berührung unserer Lippen, die jedoch schnell verlangender und heißer wurde.

Spock setzte sich langsam aufs Bett, zog mich mit sich nach unten, sodass ich über ihn gebeugt dastand. Diese Position wurde allerdings schnell ungemütlich, also kniete ich mich über ihn, ohne den Kuss dabei auch nur ein wenig zu unterbrechen.

Die warmen Hände meines Mannes, die sich nun erneut unter mein Shirt schoben, sanft über die Haut meines Rückens strichen, während ich schon beinahe ungeduldig seines nach oben zu ziehen begann. Ich spürte, wie Spock in den Kuss grinste.

Ich löste mich von Spock und zog ihm sein Oberteil über den Kopf. Auch er nutzte die Chance, um mir meines auszuziehen und auf den Boden fallen zu lassen.

Spocks Hände legten sich an meine Seiten, seine Lippen küssten nun liebevoll über meinen Oberkörper, liebkoste jeden Quadratmillimeter. Genießend hatte ich die Augen geschlossen und lehnte mich ein wenig in die sanften Berührungen.

Als er bei meinem Brustwarzen angekommen war, leckte er sanft darüber, biss ein wenig hinein, was mir ein kehliges Stöhnen entlockte und ich meine Augen wieder öffnete. Ich legte meine Hände an seine Wangen und zog ihn in einen erneuten Kuss.

Spocks Hände wanderten meine Seiten nach unten, schoben sich unter meinen Hintern und hoben mich ein Stück an. Als sie wieder nach vorne glitten, blieb ich in der Position und er öffnete langsam Knopf und Reißverschluss meiner Hose, zog sie ein klein wenig nach unten. Mein hartes Glied presste gegen das Innere der Hose, wollte endlich aus seinem Gefängnis befreit werden.

Spock löste sich von mir, sah mir tief in die Augen.

„Stell dich hin Jim!“ forderte er mich auf.

Ich tat, wie mir geheißen wurde und stellte mich vor Spock. Er ließ seine Finger langsam über meine Brust gleiten, bis er mir schließlich meine Jeans von den Schenkeln abwärts zog, bis ich völlig nackt vor ihm stand.

Obwohl wir schon so lange zusammen waren, trieb es mir noch immer die Röte ins Gesicht.

Aber ich wollte nicht allein so nackt bleiben. Also kniete ich mich vor das Bett, ließ meine Hände langsam über Spocks Schenkel gleiten, verharrte einen Moment an der Beule, welche sich mir in seinem Schritt entgegen presste. Er zog hörbar die Luft ein. Doch ich wollte nicht grausam sein, also öffnete ich mit geschickten Fingern seine Verschlüsse und zog das störende Stück Stoff nach unten.

Ich küsste mich Spocks Beine hinab, jeden freigelegten Zentimeter begrüßend und stoppte erst, als er aus der Hose stieg. Seine Finger legten sich unter mein Kinn und zogen mich zu ihm hoch. Die Finger führten mich zu seinen Lippen, welche mich sehnlichst erwarteten.

Nun seinen Lippen folgend, kniete ich wenige Augenblicke später wieder über ihm, meinen Hintern in die Höhe gereckt, damit er leichtes Spiel hatte.

Ich fragte mich manchmal, wie er es schaffte, so schnell zu sein, denn ohne das ich es bemerkt hatte, spürte ich, wie sich seine mit Gleitgel benetzten Finger in mich schoben. Langsam, einer nach dem Anderen, doch schon beim ersten konnte ich ein lautes Keuchen nicht unterdrücken.

Wir hatten im Moment Urlaub und das noch eine gute Woche. Und auch auf der Enterprise teilten wir uns mittlerweile ein Zimmer, doch es war nicht das Gleiche, als wenn wir zu Hause waren. Hier war es doch noch intimer, weil wir nicht Gefahr liefen, von jemandem gestört zu werden.

Während Spocks Finger mich vorbereiteten, hatte sich eine Hand um sein Glied gelegt, massierte es langsam, aber mit intensivem Druck, sodass auch der Vulkanier leise stöhnte und seinen Kopf in meiner Schulter verbarg.

Ich fischte nach dem Tübchen Gleitgel, verteilte ebenso ein wenig auf meinen Fingern und bedeckte sein Glied damit. Mit einem Biss in die sanfte Haut meiner Schulter, ließ er mich jedoch wieder aufhören. Ich sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Nicht … Jim … ich will dich!“

Oh Gott … seine Worte schickten kalte Schauer der Erregung über meinen Rücken und ich wimmerte, als sich seine Finger aus mir zurückzogen. Seine Hände legten sich auf meine Pobacken, zog sie ein wenig auseinander, meinen Unterkörper, aber auch gleichzeitig fest an sich.

Ich spürte Spocks Spitze, die sich gegen meinen Eingang presste. Meine Arme schlangen sich um seine Schultern, ehe ich mich langsam auf ihn sinken ließ.

Spocks Hände glitten langsam wieder meinen Rücken nach oben, streichelten sanft über die verschwitzte Haut, presste mich fest an ihn.

Als ich ihn vollständig in mir aufgenommen hatte, vergrub ich mein Gesicht tief in seinem Hals, er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen meinen und mit jedem Atemzug verursachte er erneut Schauer, die mein Rückgrat nach unten jagten.

Fest aneinander gepresst begann Spock nun, seine Hüften zu bewegen und ließ mich aufstöhnen.

„Beweg dich Jim!“

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, als ich meine Hüften kreisen ließ. Spocks Hände gruben sich in meine Haare, zogen mich in einen erneuten Kuss, welchen ich nur zu gern erwiderte.

Wir steigerten unseren Rhythmus, ich änderte meine Bewegungen, hob meinen Po ein Stück an, ließ Spock beinahe vollständig aus mir gleiten, ehe ich mich wieder in seinen Schoß sinken ließ. Mit jeder dieser Bewegungen sah ich Sterne, da er meine Prostata berührte.

Und durch unsere fest aneinander gepressten Körper, wurde auch mein Glied stimuliert.

Ich merkte, dass Spocks Orgasmus immer näher kam, denn seine Bewegungen wurden immer schneller. Ich drückte mich noch näher an ihn heran, sodass es beinahe schon schmerzte.

Ohne das ich vorher wirklich etwas bemerkt hätte, wurde ich über die Klippe gerissen. Ein lauter Schrei kam mir über meine Lippen. Als sich meine Muskeln hart um Spock verkrampften, kam auch er in mir.

Er keuchte schwer atmend gegen meine Schulter. Es war eher selten, dass er laut wurde.

Wir verharrten einen Moment in unserer Position, ehe mich der Ältere ein klein wenig anhob und somit aus mir glitt. Mich im Arm haltend, ließ er sich nun auf das Bett fallen.

Ich musste kichern.

Was so eine Jeans alles auslösen konnte.


	4. Hug me, touch me, squeeze me ... hold me thight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Threesome ... just Kirk & Spock ... and Bones

**Hug me, touch me, squeeze me … hold me tight**

 

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er auf unsere Einladung hin kommen würde.

Es war ein Versuch gewesen. Früher hatte ich viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht … auch im Bett.

Und ich hatte es geliebt, Sex mit ihm zu haben.

Er war ein gnadenloser Liebhaber! Das hatte ich damals gebraucht.

Jetzt war es etwas anders. Ich hatte einen Mann, der mich liebte, der mich vergötterte, sowie ich ihn.

 

_Dennoch war es seine Idee gewesen, ihn einzuladen._

_Er hatte nur gemeint, er hätte die Blicke gesehen, die ich ihm auf der Brücke zugeworfen habe._

_Bei den ersten Malen hatte ich kategorisch abgelehnt. Ich wollte ihn nicht mit jemand anderem teilen. Er war mein!_

_Doch mein Liebster war hartnäckig geblieben._

_Und je länger ich über das Ganze nachgedacht hatte, umso mehr hatte mir der Gedanke gefallen._

_Eines Abends, nach einer heißen Runde Bettgymnastik, hatte er mich wieder gefragt, als er mir durch das blonde Haar strich._

_Ich küsste seine Brust hinab, leckte über eine seiner Brustwarzen, ehe ich mich sanft daran festsaugte. Seine feinen Finger gruben sich tief in mein Haar._

_Als ich mich von der empfindlichen Stelle löste und aufsah, wurden meine Lippen sofort in Beschlag genommen. Er war ein unglaublicher Küsser, wusste Dinge mit seiner und meiner Zunge anzustellen, die mich allein schon bei dem Gedanken daran, hart werden ließen._

_Er stellte die eine Frage erneut._

_Und dieses Mal sagte ich 'ja'._

 

Ein heiserer Schrei entkam meinen Lippen, als sich die Zähne in meinen Brustmuskel bissen. Nicht fest, aber ich war schon so erregt, dass ich auf jede Berührung so reagierte.

Zwei Finger befanden sich zwischen meinen Beinen, drangen immer wieder in mich ein, strichen über den empfindlichsten Punkt in mir.

Das Summen an der Tür vernahm ich nur am Rand, hörte Spocks leises Knurren, als er dem Störenfried gewährte, einzutreten.

Seine Finger zogen sich aus mir zurück, was ich mit einem leisen wimmern quittierte.

Ich war fast soweit gewesen!

Ich vernahm ein Keuchen von der Tür her und blickte auf.

Mein Sichtfeld war durch meine gefesselten Hände ein wenig eingeschränkt, doch ich hätte den brünetten Schopf überall erkannt. Sein Blick war auf uns gerichtet, in seinen Augen war etwas zu erkennen, dass ich nicht deuten konnte.

Meine Aufmerksamkeit wurde unterbrochen, als Spock beinahe beiläufig über meine Erregung strich.

Mein Kopf wanderte in den Nacken und ich stöhnte ungehalten auf.

„Schön, das Sie kommen konnten Doktor.“

Bones quittierte Spocks Kommentar mit einem leisen Knurren.

Ich kannte das von früher. Es gefiel ihm, was er zu sehen bekam.

„Möchten Sie uns nicht ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten?“

Ich lag keuchend unter Spock, versuchte meinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Doch er ließ es gar nicht erst so weit kommen, schloss seine Finger um mein hartes Glied. Ich zog an meinen Fesseln, wollte mich von der neckenden Hand wegbewegen, doch es war mir unmöglich.

Meine Augen waren geschlossen, doch ich merkte die Bewegung auf der Matratze neben mir, als Bones aufs Bett glitt. Das leise rascheln von Stoff ließ mich meine Augen wieder öffnen, und was ich sah, gefiel mir sehr gut. Sein Blick war hungrig … er wollte mich!

Bones war ein schöner Mann, die breite Brust und die breiten Schultern, die geformten Muskeln, welche noch immer da waren. Zwar waren es seit der Akademie weniger geworden, doch das störte mich nicht. Wir waren alle Älter geworden.

Ich hätte meine Hände jetzt am liebsten in seinen Brusthaaren vergraben, doch das war mir ja nicht möglich.

Mein Blick wanderte an ihm nach unten, folgte dem feinen Haar zwischen seinem Bauchnabel und dem Bund seiner Hose.

Er war noch immer ein bildhübscher Mann und ich fragte mich grade selbst, warum ich mich so lange dagegen gesträubt hatte, ihn in unser Bett zu holen. Aber ich hatte wohl treu sein wollen. Und irgendwie hatte es nicht in meinen Kopf gewollt, dass Spock Bones auch dort haben wollte, wo er jetzt gerade war.

Die Hände des Arztes öffneten mit geschickten Griffen den Bund seiner Hose.

Ich wimmerte leise, denn Spocks Hand war wieder zwischen meinen Beinen verschwunden, neckend ließ er einen Finger um meinen Eingang kreisen, ohne ihn wirklich zu beachten.

Ich schloss meine Augen wieder, bog mich Spock entgegen, vergaß für einen Moment alles um mich herum. Ich wollte ihn endlich in mir spüren!

Meine Aufmerksamkeit wurde auch wenige Augenblicke später von Bones gefordert, als er meine Lippen in Beschlag nahm. Eine seiner Hände legte sich an den Rand meiner Brust, ließ seinen Daumen über meine Brustwarze gleiten.

Ich drehte ihm meinen Oberkörper zu, öffnete meine Lippen, um seiner Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Mein Unterleib drehte sich Spock und seinen Fingern zu.

Bones Hand glitt über meine Seite, streichelte über meine Rippen, ließ seine Hand über meinen Bauch gleiten, massierte meine Muskeln dort.

Spocks Lippen glitten nun über meinen Rücken, beginnend an meiner Hüfte, ihn nach oben küssend. Laut stöhnte ich in den Kuss mit Bones. Unsere Zungen umfochten sich ohne Unterlass, seine Hand glitt nun zwischen meine Beine, löste die von Spock ab. Mit leichtem Druck begann er mein hartes Glied zu massieren. Ich löste mich aus dem Kuss und schrie erneut heiser auf.

Was machten die Beiden nur mit mir?

Ich konnte nun auch Spocks Erregung an meinem Hintern spüren, vorsichtig zog er meine Backen mit seinen Händen auseinander, ehe er in mich eindrang. Erneut kam ein lautes Stöhnen aus meinem Mund, ich zog an meinen Fesseln, wollte mich tiefer in das Spiel einbringen.

Ich vernahm Bones Knurren, als er mich wieder in einen feuchten Kuss zog. Ich spürte, dass sein Blick auf Spock und meine Mitte gerichtet war. Er beobachtete jeden Stoß, sah zu, wie mich der Vulkanier nahm.

Erneut spürte ich Spocks Zähne an meiner Seite, wie sie sich in meine Haut bohrten. Bones Hand an meiner Erektion erhöhte den Druck. Ich drückte meinen Rücken durch, presste meinen Hintern somit fester an Spock, der das ganze mit einem leisen Stöhnen quittierte.

Wir hatten beide schon so lange ausgehalten, miteinander gespielt, ehe Bones gekommen war, sodass ich nicht lange brauchte, um von einem Orgasmus überrollt zu werden. Auch Spock drängte mit ein paar Stößen noch tief in mich, ehe er mit einem lauten Keuchen in mir kam.

Bones löste seine Hand von meinem Glied, sah einen Moment, ehe er begann, sie abzulecken. Ich stöhnte leise. Das sah so verdammt heiß aus! Und als Spock sich auch noch zu ihm nach vorn beugte, um mit der Zunge über Bones Finger zu gleiten, wurde ich auch schon wieder hart.

Ich stöhnte leise, als mein Blick wieder an Bones nach unten glitt. Seine eigene harte Erektion war noch immer unberührt. Ich bemerkte im Augenwinkel, wie Spock meinem Blick folgte. Der Schwarzhaarige zog sich aus mir zurück, glitt elegant über meinen Körper, senkte seinen Kopf zwischen Bones Beine. Wir hielten wohl Beide gleichzeitig die Luft an.

Spocks Zunge glitt langsam über Bones ganze Länge, knabberte an der samtigen Haut, saugte an ein paar Stellen, ehe er wieder nach oben glitt und ihn ganz in seinen Mund aufnahm.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich jetzt denken sollte, aber ich war wohl ein wenig neidisch auf Bones.

Ich wusste, wie sich Spocks Zunge anfühlte, wie heiß sein Mund war.

Bones Hand löste sich von mir, grub sich nun tief in das dichte schwarze Haar, presste Spock tiefer in seinen Schoß.

Ich wimmerte, machte mich damit wieder bemerkbar. Ich hasste es, wenn ich nicht bedacht wurde.

„Bones“ bettelte ich, bewegte meine Hüften als ein Zeichen an ihn.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen.

„Was willst du Jim?“ fragte er, sanft durch Spocks Haar massierend.

Ich leckte mir über die Lippen, sah zu meinem Liebsten. Auch seine Augen waren auf mich gerichtet. Er wusste, was ich jetzt wollte und ich traute mich nicht, es auszusprechen, ohne seine Zustimmung zu haben. Er nickte leicht, was mich keuchen ließ.

Er war der Beste!

„Nimm mich!“ forderte ich nun heiser.

Seine Finger schoben sich nun sanft unter Spocks Kinn, zogen ihn nach oben, ehe er ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. Als sie sich voneinander trennten, leckte Bones über die Lippen meines Liebsten.

„Seien Sie mir nicht böse, Commander. Aber wer kann da schon widerstehen?“

Nach einem weiteren sanften Kuss, glitt Bones nun über mich. Er küsste mich hungrig, verlangend, drang tief in meine Mundhöhle ein, während er sich an meinem Hintern positionierte.

Mit einem einzigen Ruck drang er tief in mich ein, was mich kurz aufschreien ließ. Er traf sofort den empfindlichen Punkt.

Bones Stöße waren unerbittlich, hart und präzise. Er war schließlich Arzt.

Seine Finger gruben sich tief in die Haut an meinen Hüfte, hielten mich an der Stelle, damit er das Tempo bestimmen konnte.

Spock hatte sich nun neben mich gelegt, strich sanft über meinen Oberkörper, verteilte sanfte Küsse auf meiner verschwitzten und geschundenen Haut. Ich würde bestimmt morgen ein paar blaue Flecken haben von unserem Spiel. Doch die waren gut unter meiner Uniform versteckt.

Ich stöhnte in einen Kuss, als Bones wieder meine Prostata traf. Meine Finger hatten sich fest in die Fesseln vergraben.

Immer wieder kamen kleine Schreie über meine Lippen, als Bones mit jedem Stoß tief in mich eindrang.

So dauerte es auch nicht wirklich lange, bis ich erneut kam. Ich konnte fühlen, wie sich meine Muskeln um Bones hartes Glied verengten und er leicht grummelte.

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam er schließlich.

 

Ich lag schwer atmend unter Bones, welcher ein wenig über mir zusammengesackt war. Spock küsste noch immer sanft über meine erhitzte Haut. Er hob eine Hand und drehte ein wenig an den Fesseln, sodass sie sich lösten.

Schmerzend sanken meine Arme aufs Bett und ich schloss glücklich die Augen, öffnete sie aber wieder, als ich merkte, dass Bones aufgestanden war.

Er nahm seine Sachen vom Boden, schlüpfte in sie hinein.

Spock schlang nun ein Bein um mich, drückte sich genießend an mich.

Er schien zufrieden mit sich zu sein.

„Danke für die Einladung Commander“ meinte Bones.

Mein Mann gab einen bestätigenden Laut von sich.

Dann ließ er uns allein.

 


	5. Lieber Onkel Doktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCoy & Chekov

**Lieber Onkel Doktor**

 

Er war heute allein in der Krankenstation.

Das war er meistens, wenn er Nachtschicht hatte.

Ich kannte die Pläne, weil ich mir leicht Zugriff darauf verschaffen konnte.

Es war natürlich nicht meine Aufgabe.

Aber ich war, wie die Anderen immer wieder gern sagten, ein Genie.

Und manchmal war ich auch ein verzogenes Kind.

Gut, 20 Jahre alt.

Aber ich hatte bis jetzt immer das bekommen, was ich wollte.

 

Und jetzt wollte ich nur eins.

_IHN!_

 

Ich war mir sicher, er hatte meine Blicke bemerkt. Sie dennoch geflissentlich ignoriert. Und das störte mich irgendwie. Ich konnte mir ja nicht mal sicher sein, ob er überhaupt auf Männer stand, aber das galt es jetzt herauszufinden.

 

Den Weg auf die Krankenstation kannte ich im Schlaf. Leise glitt die Tür vor mir auf, nachdem ich angeklopft hatte.

Im Raum war niemand zu sehen, doch der Doktor befand sich mit Sicherheit in seinem Büro.

In weiser Voraussicht sperrte ich die Tür für jeglichen Zugriff, außer meinen. Ich wollte jetzt nicht gestört werden.

Ich trug nicht meine normale Uniform. Ich hatte sie gegen eine normale, weite schwarze Hose und ein enges T-Shirt getauscht. Ich mochte meine normale Kleidung. Sie gewährte mir einen gewissen Grad an Sicherheit. Außerdem würde man mir um diese Uhrzeit im Pyjama und barfuß kaum Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Selbst auf einem so großen Schiff.

 

Langsam schlenderte ich nun durch die Station, bis ich an seinem Büro angekommen war. Dort drückte ich die Tür auf und trat in den leicht abgedunkelten Raum ein.

Meine Augen mussten sich erst an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen, doch dann erkannte ich Doktor McCoy. Er lag auf einer Untersuchungsliege und schien zu schlafen.

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich ich zu ihm hinüber.

Sein Gesicht sah entspannt aus und das fand ich gerade wunderschön. Sonst wirkte er immer so angespannt und ernst. Doch jetzt waren die Furchen auf seiner Stirn weg, was ihn fast zehn Jahre jünger wirken ließ.

Sanft wanderten meine Finger über diese Stelle und er zog seine Nase kraus, wachte jedoch nicht auf.

Ich sollte ihn noch einen kleinen Moment schlafen lassen.

Ein freches Grinsen stahl sich auf meine Lippen.

Nur einen kleinen Moment.

 

Leise wanderte ich in dem kleinen Raum umher, besah mir die persönlichen Dinge des Doktors. Es waren nicht viele. Hauptsächlich Bilder von ihm und seiner Tochter. Oder seiner Tochter allein, ihn mit dem Captain und diesen mit Joanna.

Seine Tochter war bildhübsch. Sie glich ihm sehr. Die braunen Augen, die braunen Haare, das gleiche Lachen. Und das bereits in diesem jungen Alter.

Ich hörte ein leises Stöhnen hinter mir und drehte mich um.

Langsam wurde es wohl Zeit, ihn zu wecken.

 

Als ich wieder vor der Liege stand, betrachtete ich Doktor McCoy noch einmal eingehend. Vorsichtig kletterte ich hinauf und sank langsam auf seine Oberschenkel.

Mit einem leisen Grummeln nahm er das Gewicht wahr.

Ich beugte mich nach vorn, ließ meine Hände über seine Hose gleiten, zupfte am Ende seines Shirts und fuhr schließlich darunter. Die warme Haut unter meinen Handflächen verursachte mir eine Gänsehaut.

Meine Augen waren fest auf sein Gesicht gerichtet, beobachteten jede seiner Reaktionen, die im Schlaf über sein Gesicht glitten, ehe seine Augen langsam flatterten und sich öffneten.

Verwirrt blickte er mich einen Moment an, schloss noch einmal die Augen, quittierte mein Tun mit einem leisen Seufzen.

Dann öffneten sich die braunen Seen ein zweites Mal und er erschrak zu tiefst.

Er wollte sich von mir lösen, doch da ich auf seinen Oberschenkeln saß, konnte er sich schlecht bewegen. Ich war schwerer, als ich aussah.

Er suchte nach Worten, das konnte ich ihm ansehen, aber er schien keine zu finden.

Ich ließ mich noch ein Stück weiter nach vorn sinken, vergrub meinen Kopf nun an seinem Nacken, meine Lippen küssten sanft über die empfindliche Haut.

„Mr. Chekov“ kam es heiser über seine Lippen.

Ich quittierte meinen Namen mit einem leisen Summen, ließ meine Zunge nun über seinen Nacken gleiten, ehe ich weiter nach oben wanderte. Sanft küsste ich sein Ohrläppchen, saugte etwas daran, was ihn erneut zum Stöhnen brachte.

Ich rutschte ein wenig weiter nach oben, in seinen Schoß. Was ich hier fühlte, ließ mich innerlich kichern. War meine Vermutung also richtig gewesen.

Meine Lippen wanderten an seinem Kiefer nach vorn, küssten das markante Kinn, die leicht stoppeligen Wangen, ehe sie endlich seine Lippen versiegelten.

Hatten seine Hände eben noch reglos neben mir gelegen, so glitten sie nun an meinen Seiten nach oben, zogen mich fester an ihn.

Der Kuss, so zögernd er anfangs gewesen war, wurde nun leidenschaftlicher. Meine Zunge bat um Einlass, massierte seinen Gaumen, lockte seine Zunge zu einem kleinen Kampf.

Meine Hände fuhren noch immer die Konturen seiner Muskeln unter dem Shirt nach, schoben es unablässig weiter nach oben.

Doktor McCoy hob seinen Rücken ein wenig an, sodass ich es ganz nach oben schieben konnte.

Er drückte mich mit sanfter Gewalt nach hinten und wir mussten unseren Kuss unterbrechen, damit ich ihm das Shirt über den Kopf ziehen konnte.

Auch er nutzte die Unterbrechung sofort, um mir mein Oberteil auszuziehen.

Beinahe schon hungrig begann er die freigelegte Haut in Beschlag zu nehmen. Er küsste über jede kleine Stelle, die er erreichen konnte. Seine Händen glitten an meinem Rücken hinab, legten sich an meinen Po und kniffen hinein. Damit entlockte er mir ein leises Keuchen.

Meine Arme glitten an seinen Schultern hinab, verschränkten sich in seinem Rücken, während er sein feuchtes Spiel auf meinem Oberkörper fortführte.

Ich beugte meinen Kopf wieder hinab, küsste die Stelle hinter seinem Ohr, den Nacken hinunter, biss ab und an hinein. Seine Haut hatte einen sonnengebräunten Teint, auf dem sich die roten Male, welche ich hinterließ, einfach perfekt wirkten.

Erneut kam mein Name über seine Lippen. Durch seinen heißen Atem auf meiner feuchten Haut, hinterließ er eine Gänsehaut, ließ mich wohlig schauern.

„Pavel … Nennen Sie mich Pavel, Doktor!“

Ich drückte ihn nun sanft zurück auf die Liege, ließ meine Finger durch das feine Haar auf seiner Brust streichen, ehe ich mit meinen Lippen folgte. Sanft umspielte meine Zunge seine Brustwarzen, entlockte ihm erneut ein Keuchen.

Ich rutschte wieder weiter nach unten, küsste mich tiefer, während meine Hände an ihrer Stelle liegen blieben.

Frech tauchte ich mit meiner Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel ein, biss in die Muskeln an seinem Bauch.

Die Hüften des Doktors pressten nach oben, sein Schritt an meinem Hals.

Ich löste mich von ihm, schelmisch grinsend.

Meine Finger fuhren seine Seiten hinab, trafen sich an der Knopfleiste seiner Hose, begannen sie langsam zu öffnen. Lange würde ich ihn mit Sicherheit nicht mehr warten lassen.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog ich die Hose von seinen Hüften, ebenso seine Shorts, welche er darunter trug.

Halb nackt lag der Arzt nur vor mir.

Ich betrachtete ihn eingehend, prägte mir jede Faser seines Körpers ein.

Wer konnte schon sagen, wann ich ihn wieder so zu Gesicht bekommen würde.

Eine leichte Röte zierte seine Wangen, sein Atem ging schnell, der Brustkorb hob und senkte sich mit jedem Atemzug.

Ich senkte meinen Kopf wieder, folgte mit meinen Lippen der feinen Haarlinie von seinem Bauchnabel bis zu seiner harten Erregung.

Sanft, kaum merklich, ließ ich meine Lippen die ganze Länge hinab wandern. Meine Hände legten sich um seine Hüften, würden versuchen, ihn an Ort und Stelle zu halten.

Der Doktor stöhnte mittlerweile ziemlich laut. Und als meine Zunge nun seine Erektion wieder nach oben leckte, presste er mit seinem Unterleib nach oben, doch ich hatte genügend Kraft ihn unten zu halten.

Ich umfuhr die Spitze des Gliedes, ehe ich es vollständig in meinen Mund gleiten ließ. Mein Blick war auf sein Gesicht gerichtet, dass jedoch gerade unter seinen Händen verschwand, die er dagegen presste, um nicht zu laut zu werden.

Ich lächelte leicht, begann meine Lippen auf und ab gleiten zu lassen, entließ ihn ab und an aus seinem feuchten Gefängnis, nur um mit den Zähnen an der weichen Haut zu zupfen.

Seine Bemühungen, sich gegen den Druck auf seinen Hüften zu wehren, wurde immer stärker.

Also ließ ich von seinem Glied ab, löste meine Hände von ihm, blickte unschuldig zu ihm nach oben.

Doktor McCoy atmete heftig und seine braunen Augen blickten mich ungläubig an.

Ich schob mich wieder nach oben, löste seine Hände komplett von dem wunderschönen Gesicht und nahm seine Lippen wieder in Beschlag. Leidenschaftlicher als zuvor erwiderte er meinen Kuss.

Vorsichtig begannen seine Hände nun, meinen Körper zu erforschen. Sie glitten über meine Brust, meinen Rücken. Er war wirklich sehr sanft zu mir.

Von meinen Hosen ließ er sich auch nicht weiter aufhalten und glitt einfach hinein. Ein leises Stöhnen löste sich von meinen Lippen, als er in meine Pobacken kniff.

Das ganze hatte mich nicht kalt gelassen und ich war mindestens so erregt wie der Doktor unter mir.

Eine meiner Hände glitt in meine Hosentasche und beförderte eine kleine weiße Tube heraus. Als Doktor McCoys Blick darauf fiel, verriet er mehr, als alles andere. Ich küsste ihn wieder leidenschaftlich, meine andere Hand grub sich tief in sein Haar.

Der Arzt schob nun meine Hose nach unten, ich hob nacheinander ein Bein, sodass er sie mir ganz abstreifen konnte. Seine hing noch in seinen Kniekehlen, doch das würde nicht weiter stören.

Ich öffnete die kleine Tube, ließ etwas von der klaren Flüssigkeit auf die Finger des Doktors laufen. Er hatte keine Schwierigkeiten, meinen Hintern zu erreichen, da ich über ihm kniete. Er verteilte das Gel noch ein wenig auf seinen Fingerspitzen. Ich verleitete ihn zu einem erneuten feuchten Kuss, dabei drang er mit einem Finger langsam in mich ein.

Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, den Kuss nicht zu unterbrechen.

Darauf hatte ich jetzt Wochen gewartet. Auf diesen einen Moment.

 

Unsere Lippen lagen nur noch leicht aufeinander, während unsere Zungen miteinander kämpften. Immer wieder kam ein kehliges Stöhnen über meine Lippen, denn der Doktor hatte nun bereits den dritten Finger in mir.

Als er unvermutet über meine Prostata strich, löste ich mich mit einem unterdrückten Schrei von ihm. Er nutzte die Chance und nahm meinen Hals in Beschlag. Seine frei Hand lag an meiner Seite, massierte mich dort, ließ sie langsam nach unten gleiten, schob mich in die Position, in der er mich jetzt gerne haben wollte.

Seine Finger glitten aus mir heraus, umfassten sein eigenes Glied, verteilten das restliche Gel darauf, damit würde es ein wenig leichter gehen.

Ich fasste mit einer Hand hinter mich, hielt seine Erektion fest, ehe ich langsam in seinen Schoß zu sinken begann.

Wir stöhnten Beide ungehalten auf. Der Doktor winkelte seine Beine an, sodass ich ein wenig mehr Halt hatte.

Doch ich lehnte mich wieder nach vorne, vergrub meine Hände in seinem Brusthaar. Seine Finger glitten meine Arme nach oben, während ich begann, meine Hüfte zu bewegen.

 

Das Zimmer war erfüllt von lautem Stöhnen und Keuchen, dem Geräusch als nackte Haut aufeinander schlug.

Nach den ersten Stößen von Doktor McCoy war ich ein wenig nach vorn gesunken, hatte ihn in einen weiteren Kuss gezogen. Seine Hand hatte sich um mein Glied gelegt, massierte es mit dem gleichen unbarmherzigen Rhythmus, welchen er auch in seine Stöße legte.

Ich wimmerte leise, als er erneut meine Prostata traf und mich somit Sterne sehen ließ.

Seine Hand löste sich von meiner Erregung, legte sich nun um meine Hüften, zog mich bei jedem unserer Stöße fest an sich. Ich konnte nicht anders und musste den Kuss unterbrechen, um genügend Luft zu bekommen.

Meine Hände verkrampften sich in seiner Brust, als ich schließlich kam.

Doktor McCoy folgte mir nur einen Augenblick später.

 

Schwer atmend saß ich nun in seinem Schoß, meine Augen auf seine gerichtet. Sie waren von Lust verschleiert.

Ich hob meine Hüfte ein wenig an, ließ ihn aus mir gleiten, ehe ich mich auf ihn legte. Mein Kopf lag an seinem Hals, ich konnte seinem schnellen Herzschlag lauschen, während seine Finger sanft über meinen Rücken strichen.

„Du wirst mich in Zukunft Leonard nennen!“ grummelte er leise.

Ich lächelte zufrieden gegen seinen Hals.

„Aye … Doktor!“


	6. Stuck for the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCoy & Kirk

**Stuck for the moment**

 

Na das war ja wunderbar!

Der Blick den Leonard mir zusandte, hätte die Hölle gefrieren lassen können.

Als ob es meine Schuld wäre, dass wir hier feststeckten?

Ich hatte damit aber mal so was von nichts zu tun!

Ich hatte nur mit ihm diesen gottverdammten Turbolift betreten und dann war er einfach stecken geblieben.

Das konnte er mir jetzt wirklich nicht in die Schuhe schieben!

Ich stand in einer der Ecken, er saß mir gegenüber.

Wie lange wir jetzt schon hier waren, konnte ich nicht sagen. Es musste sich bereits um etwas mehr als eine Stunde handeln.

Die Kommunikation funktionierte auch nicht, sodass wir uns Hilfe hätten holen können. Aber ich war mir fast sicher, dass Mr. Spock und Mr. Chekov bereits nach uns suchten.

Wir waren schließlich Beide nicht zu unserer Schicht erschienen.

Aber dieser Turbolift befand sich am Ars** … dem anderen Ende des Schiffes!

 

Bones hatte seine Augen geschlossen und versuchte seinen Atem zu kontrollieren. Ich wusste nicht, ob er damit versuchte, mich nicht umzubringen oder weil er Panik hatte.

Ich ging zu ihm hinüber und in die Hocke. Vorsichtig strich ich durch sein braunes Haar.

„Hey Bones … sie werden uns bald finden, da bin ich mir sicher!“

Ich wusste um seine Phobien, seine Abneigungen gegen das All, enge Räume, Aufzüge und alles, aus dem er sich nicht irgendwie selbst befreien konnte.

Manchmal konnte ich es ja verstehen. Jetzt gerade fühlte ich mich auch nicht wohl.

Er war ein paar Jährchen älter als ich, doch in solchen Augenblicken war ich es, der die Ruhe ausstrahlte.

Er nickte nur.

„Weißt du, was wir früher getan hätten, wenn man uns wo zusammen eingesperrt hätte?“ brummte er.

Ich musste lachen.

Oh ja, ich wusste, was wir getan hätten, wenn man uns früher so zusammen eingesperrt hätte.

 

_**[*flashback*]** _

_Bones hatte den Abstand zwischen uns ziemlich schnell überbrückt und nun pressten sich seine Lippen hart gegen meine._

_Ich war im ersten Moment viel zu verwundert, sodass ich einen Augenblick brauchte, um zu realisieren, was hier gerade geschah._

_Man hatte uns zusammen in einem kleinen Büro in der Klinik eingesperrt. Aus versehen, wie ich hoffte._

_Eigentlich hatten wir ja vorgehabt, heute mal ein wenig Spaß zu haben und auszugehen, doch daraus würde jetzt wohl nichts werden._

_Seine Lippen pressten sich noch immer hart gegen meine und ich legte meine Hände an seine Wangen, um ihn ein wenig von mir wegzudrücken._

„ _Was wird das, Leonard?“ fragte ich ein wenig außer Atem._

_Ich wusste, dass er es nicht mochte, wenn ich seinen Vornamen benutzte. Es erinnerte ihn zu sehr an seine Ex._

„ _Wir können auch hier Spaß haben, oder Jimmy?“_

_Ich grinste. Klar konnten wir auch hier Spaß haben. Zwar nicht die Art von 'Spaß' die ich für den heutigen Abend erwartet hatte, aber ich wollte kein Spielverderber sein._

_So ließ ich seine Wangen wieder los und erneut drückte Bones nach vorn. Doch dieses Mal war ich darauf vorbereitet und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich._

_Seine Arme schlangen sich um meine Taille, während meine in seinen Nacken glitten._

_Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass das zwischen uns passierte. Aber ich mochte ihn und er mochte mich._

_Wir hatten mit Sicherheit keine feste Beziehung. Es war einfach ein kleines Plus unter Freunden._

_Bones schob mich nun in Richtung Wand und als ich daran lehnte, drückte er meine Beine mit seinem Knie auseinander._

_Ich stöhnte leise in den Kuss._

_Ja … Bones erregte mich ziemlich schnell._

_Seine Arme lösten sich nun von mir, begannen die Uniformjacke zu öffnen, welche ich noch trug. Er unterbrach den Kuss, machte aber seinen Weg weiter, indem er meinen Kiefer entlang küsste, zu meinem Ohr._

_Meine Ohren waren eine meiner empfindlichsten Stellen, abgesehen von meinen Oberschenkelinnenseiten und einem kleinen Stück meines unteren Rückens, genau an der Wirbelsäule._

_Bones kannte sie natürlich alle._

_So begann er leicht an meinem Ohrläppchen zu saugen, was mir erneut ein lautes Stöhnen entlockte._

_Meine Hände wanderten nun an seiner Jacke nach vorn, öffneten sie ebenfalls und streifte sie schnell von seinen Schultern. Ich wurde schneller, als Bones mein Ohr wieder in die Freiheit entließ. Meine Hände zogen sein Shirt aus der Hose und ich zog es ihm so schnell wie möglich über den Kopf._

_Der Ältere ließ mich auch nicht lange warten, entkleidete mich eben solcher Leidenschaft, wie ich ihn._

_Als er meine Hose öffnete, liebkoste er gerade die weiche Haut zwischen Nacken und Ohr. Erneut keuchte ich auf._

„ _Hast du was dabei, Jim?“ hauchte er gegen meine feuchte Haut._

_Eine Hand löste sich von seiner Brust, glitt in meine hintere Hosentasche und beförderte ein Kondom zu Tage._

_Bones lachte leise. Er wusste, dass ich nie ohne aus dem Haus gehen würde. Man konnte schließlich nie wissen, was einem so passierte._

_Ich hatte die Schuhe bereits von meinen Füße getreten und als Bones mit nun mit einem Ruck meine Hosen nach unten zog, konnte ich ohne Umschweife heraussteigen._

_Mit einer sanften, aber bestimmten Bewegung drehte mich Bones nun um, sodass ich ihm meinen Rücken präsentierte._

_Bones ließ seine Lippen nun über meine Wirbelsäule gleiten, ich presste meine Hände gegen die Wand und schloss stöhnend die Augen, als er das untere Drittel erreichte. Jede seiner Berührungen sandte mir einen Schauer über meinen Rückgrat._

_Bones freie Hände lagen auf meinen Oberschenkeln, massierten sie leicht, was das ganze noch heißer für mich machte._

_Oh, er war ein elender Sadist, der es liebte, mich zu quälen. Ob nun mit Hyposprays, oder auf diese Art._

_Er wanderte mit seinen Lippen nun wieder nach oben, ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig und er fing meinen Mund zu einem erneuten Kuss ein. Als er sich von mir trennte, hielt er mir zwei seiner Finger hin, die ich nur liebend gern mit meiner Zunge befeuchtete._

_Als Bones seine Finger wieder entfernte, wurden sie augenblicklich von seinen Lippen ersetzt._

_Er war wirklich ein leidenschaftlicher Liebhaber! Und das wusste ich zu schätzen._

_Langsam ließ er nun die Finger in mich gleiten._

_Ich stöhnte in den Kuss, drängte mich ihm entgegen._

_Bones machte keine Anstalten, den Kuss zu unterbrechen, während er mich vorbereitete und brachte mich damit an den nahen Rand von Sauerstoffmangel._

_Ich hörte, wie er seine Hosen öffnete und eine Hand über meinen Arm glitt, aus meiner Faust das Kondom zupfte._

_Noch immer waren seine Finger, es waren mittlerweile drei, in mir und mit seinem Mittelfinger strich er immer wieder über meine Prostata._

_Jetzt war es an mir, den Kuss mit einem leisen Schrei der Erregung zu lösen._

„ _Bones … bitte … ich kann nicht mehr!“ wimmerte ich._

_Er küsste sanft meine Wange. Sein Finger bewegte sich unerbittlich weiter in mir._

„ _Aber, aber Jimmy … wer wird denn hier ungeduldig sein?“_

_Gequält stöhnte ich auf._

„ _Du Sadist!“ keuchte ich._

_Mit einem leisen Lachen ließ er nun seine Finger aus mir gleiten._

_Ich atmete schnell, versuchte mich langsam wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, während Leonard das Kondom öffnete und es sich überstreifte._

_Während er seine Lippen leicht über meine Schultern bewegte, es war kaum eine wirklich Berührung, doch verursachte sie mir eine Gänsehaut, drang er langsam in mich ein._

_Als er ganz in mir war, verharrte er einen Moment. Während seine linke Hand auf meiner Hüfte verweilte, glitt sein rechter Arm meinen hinauf und er verschränkte unsere Hände miteinander. Bones Kopf ruhte auf meiner Schulter, unsere Wangen berührten sich leicht, als er begann langsam in mich zu stoßen._

_Mit einem leisen Stöhnen schloss ich die Augen, verstärkte den Druck um unsere Hände._

_Bones Hand an meiner Hüfte, übte einen sanften Druck aus, während er mich fester an sich zog._

_Ich bewegte mich jedem seiner Stöße entgegen, drehte meinen Kopf ein Stück, um ihn anschauen zu können._

_Bones hatte seine Augen geschlossen, doch als er meine Bewegung spürte, öffnete er sie. Sanft küsste ich über seine Wange, nach vorn, um seine Lippen wieder in einen Kuss zu ziehen._

_Er stöhnte laut in den Kuss, als ich meine Muskeln ein wenig anspannte._

_Auch ich wusste, wie ich ihm Vergnügen bereiten konnte._

_Bei jedem seiner Stöße berührte er nun den heißen Punkt in mir, was auch mich jedes Mal zum stöhnen brachte._

_Unsere Lippen berührten sich nur noch leicht und als sich Bones Hand jetzt fest in meine Hüfte bohrte, kam ich mit einem unterdrückten Schrei._

_Ich konnte fühlen, wie sich meine Muskeln um ihn herum verengten, konnte seinen Atem auf meiner verschwitzten Haut spüren. Und als auch er mit einem lauten Stöhnen in mir kam, verursachte er einen heißen Schauer, welcher mir über den Rücken lief._

_Wir blieben noch einen Moment so stehen._

_Bones verteilte leichte Küsse auf meinem Hals und meiner Schulter, ehe er sich aus mir zurückzog._

_**[*flashback ende*]** _

 

Ich ließ mich neben Bones sinken und lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Das würden wir jetzt nicht mehr tun!“ bemerkte ich grinsend.

Er schüttelte lachend seinen Kopf.

„Glaub mir Jim, mir ist mein Leben lieb! Ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht die Wut unseres Commanders provozieren!“

Ich musste ihm zustimmen, es wäre wirklich keine kluge Idee, Spock zu provozieren.

Er war nicht eifersüchtig.

Und ich liebte ihn von ganzem Herzen.

Außerdem hatte Bones auch jemanden, auch wenn er es öffentlich nie zugeben würde.

„Ich will dein Herzblatt auch lieber nicht verstimmen“ gestand ich.

Sonst würde ich wohl am Ende irgendwo im All herumschwirren, in meine Einzelteile zerlegt.

 

Wir saßen schon eine Weile am Boden und ich war eingenickt, als der Turbolift einen Satz nach unten machte. Erschrocken blickte ich auf, dann zu Bones.

„Keptin? Doktor McCoy?“ hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme durch die Tür des Lifts.

So schnell konnte ich nicht schauen, war Bones auf den Füßen, lief zur Tür.

„Pavel!“ erwiderte er laut.

„Pavel, wir sind hier drin!“

„Ich veiß! Ihr hängt zwischen zwei Stockwerken fest! Mr. Spock wird gleich hier sein, dann versuchen wir die Türe zu öffnen!“

Bones seufzte, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Tür.

Ich hörte ein paar russische Worte, die meinen besten Freund zum Lachen brachten und er nickte.

Er wusste hoffentlich, dass Pavel ihn nicht sehen konnte, oder?

„Jim!“ Es war eine Wohltat, Spocks Stimme zu hören.

„Jim, geht es dir gut?“

Ich musste lächeln.

„Es geht mir hervorragend! Wenn ihr uns hier rausholen würdet, würde ich mich allerdings noch etwas wohler fühlen!“

Ich legte Bones die Hand auf die Schulter und deutete ihm an, ein Stück zurückzugehen. Ich wusste nicht, wie sie diese Türe öffnen wollten.

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten, die mir wie Stunden vorkamen, öffnete sich die Tür endlich einen Spalt und Spocks sowie Pavels Gesicht waren zu erkennen.

Ich hatte mich noch nie so gefreut, die Beiden zu sehen.


	7. Dark Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock & Kirk

**Dark Imagination**

 

Als ich den Raum betreten hatte, war er aus seinem Badezimmer gekommen. Ich war vor der Tür stehen geblieben, fasziniert von den kleinen Rinnsalen, welche seinen Oberkörper hinab gelaufen waren. Ich hatte meinen Blick nicht abwenden können.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wozu ich in der Lage bin ...“ kam es leise über meine Lippen.

„Ich werde es wohl nie erfahren, wenn du es mir nicht zeigst.“

Ein leiser Schauer lief über meinen Rücken. Kurz wandte ich meinen Blick von ihm ab. Der Blick aus seinen braunen Augen war so intensiv.

All die Momente, in denen wir uns gegenübergestanden hatten, liefen vor meinem inneren Auge ab. Das erste Mal in der Akademie, wegen des Kobayashi Maru Tests … das erste Mal auf der Brücke der Enterprise, als ich das Signal der Narada erkannt hatte … das erste Mal, als wir zusammen im Turbolift gestanden hatten und dieses Gefühl von mir Besitz ergriffen hatte. Dieses … Verlangen!

Und jetzt … jetzt standen wir uns erneut gegenüber. In seinem Quartier.

Spock war seit Tagen nicht auf der Brücke gewesen und als sein Captain war es meine Pflicht, nach ihm zu sehen. Ich hätte mit Sicherheit auch Nyota schicken können, doch ich hatte es selbst erledigen wollen.

Und jetzt … jetzt stand er vor mir, nur mit einer Hose bekleidet. Ein Dreitagebart zierte seine Wangen, was ihn unglaublich sexy wirken ließ. Die durchtrainierte Brust, noch feucht von der Dusche.

Ich stand nun vor ihm, unschlüssig was ich tun sollte.

 

Spock überbrückte den letzten Abstand zwischen uns, seine Hände legten sich an meine Wangen, strichen sanft darüber. Ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren.

Langsam zog ich nun mein Shirt über den Kopf.

Er hatte mich berührt und ich erkannte das Verlangen in seinen Augen.

Spock folgte jeder meiner Bewegungen, seine Fingerspitzen glitten sacht über meine Haut.

Als mein Shirt zu Boden fiel, sah ich wieder zu ihm auf.

Wenige Augenblicke später trafen unsere Lippen aufeinander. Es war einer dieser Zungenküsse, bei dem sich das Hirn abschaltete.

So war es auch bei mir.

 

Meine Hände glitten über Spocks Schultern, seine Arme, seinen Oberkörper … ich wollte einfach alles von ihm berühren.

Nachdem wir uns getrennt hatten, glitten meine Hände an seinen Seiten hinab. An seinem Hosenbund angekommen, hakten meine Daumen daran ein und zogen sie nach unten.

Dabei behielt ich Spocks Gesicht im Blick, verfolgte jede seiner Regungen.

Seine Hände lagen auf meinen Schultern, er erwiderte meinen Blick fest.

Langsam ließ ich meine Finger über seinen Po wandern, drückte fest in seine Backen. Genießend schloss er die Augen, verkrampfte seine Finger ein wenig, während er sich zu einem erneuten Kuss zu mir hinab beugte.

 

_Kirk hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sich die Tür hinter ihm nicht ganz geschlossen hatte. Es war eigentlich ruhig auf dem Gang außerhalb des Zimmers._

_Dennoch näherten sich leise Schritte._

_Botschafter Spock befand sich im Moment auf der Enterprise, um zu einem Treffen zu gelangen, dessen Planet sich mit der Flugbahn der Enterprise kreuzte._

_Er hatte den jungen Captain schon lange beobachtet. Es war eine gute Sache, dass er endlich das Kommando über das Schiff hatte._

_Auch sein jüngeres Ego hatte er etwas betrachten können. Er erkannte einiges von sich selbst in ihm, dennoch hatte sich das Schicksal des Jüngeren, durch die Zerstörung Vulkans, erheblich geändert. Auch das Verhalten hatte sich geändert._

_Niemals hätte er selbst seinen Jim so mit Missachtung gestraft._

_Aber, es war eine andere Situation, in der sie sich jetzt befanden._

_Er war so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass die Geräusche, welche aus dem Zimmer links von ihm kamen, beinahe überhört hätte._

_Dennoch drang der leise, stöhnende Laut an sein Ohr. Wobei es wohl Schicksal war, dass die Tür nicht vollständig geschlossen war._

_Er wusste, dass dort drinnen etwas sehr intimes von statten ging und eigentlich hätte es ihn nicht interessieren sollen. Doch es war ein Wort, dass sein Interesse weckte._

„ _Spooooock!“_

_Die Stimme ließ einen wohlig warmen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen, denn er kannte sie nur zu gut._

_Langsam, und so leise wie möglich, ging er zur offenen Tür, riskierte nur einen kleinen Blick._

_Und was er dort sah, ließ sein Herz höher schlagen._

_Endlich …_

_Der Ältere lehnte sich außen an die Wand, die Augen geschlossen, hörte nur den Geräuschen zu, welche aus dem Zimmer zu ihm drangen._

_Das Geräusch, als nackte Haut aufeinander klatschte, das unterdrückte Stöhnen Jims und das verlangende Knurren seines jüngeren Ichs._

_Immer wenn Jim seinen Namen keuchte, lief ein warmer Schauer durch seinen Körper._

_Er gönnte sich ein wenig Zeit damit, ehe seine Finger über die Konsole glitten und die Tür verschlossen._

_Er gehörte endlich ihm!_

 

Als ich das nächste Mal aufwachte, lag ich auf Spocks Bett.

Verschlafen blickte ich mich im Raum um, als er erneut aus dem Badezimmer kam. Sein Gesicht zierte so etwas wie freudige Erwartung, als er bemerkte, dass ich wach war.

Ich schloss nochmal meine Augen, drehte meinen Kopf wieder so, dass ich an die Decke starrte.

Die Matratze gab nach, als der Ältere wieder zurück ins Bett glitt und er wieder über mich kam. Seine Arme stützten sich links und rechts von mir ab.

Ich hob meine Hände und legte sie um seine Taille, sah ihm nun wieder ins Gesicht.

Weder das Verlangen, noch der Dreitagebart waren verschwunden.

Meinetwegen hätte er die ganze Zeit so verdammt heiß aussehen können.

Doch dann wären solche Dinge, wie sie gerade zwischen uns passierten, nicht nur in den privaten vier Wänden von statten gegangen, sondern auch noch in der Öffentlichkeit.

Und darauf konnte ich verzichten.

Es wurde so schon genug über mich geredet.

 

Spock drückte meine Beine auseinander, als er dazwischen drängte. Mein Rücken bog sich durch, als ich seine harte Erregung an meinem Hintern spürte.

Während er erneut in mich eindrang, vergrub er sein Gesicht an meinem Hals.

Meine Beine schlangen sich um seine Hüften, zogen ihn noch enger an mich heran.

Einer seiner Arme wanderte ein Stück nach unten, schob sich zwischen seinen Körper und meinen Schenkel. Mit etwas Druck verlagerte er mein Bein auf seine Schulter, sodass er mit jedem Stoß noch tiefer in mich eindringen konnte.

Meine Hände krallten sich in seine Arme, mein Rücken bog sich unter dieser Behandlung, während ich mich ihm immer näher entgegen drängte.

Spock löste sich aus meinem Nacken, küsste langsam meine Brust nach unten, leckte über meine harten Nippel, biss sanft in sie hinein, was mich erneut zum Stöhnen brachte.

Ich hob eine Hand von seinem Arm, legte sie an seine Wange, was ihn zu mir aufblicken ließ.

Er berührte mit jedem Stoß meinen empfindlichsten Punkt. Spocks Blick war fest auf meine Augen gerichtet und es kostete mich alle Mühe, sie nicht zu schließen.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend erreichten wir unseren Höhepunkt, nun sogar gemeinsam.

 

Der Vulkanier schob sich zu mir nach oben, löste somit die Verbindung zwischen uns und küsste mich. Nicht leidenschaftlich, sondern sanft. Beinahe als ob er Angst hätte, ich würde mich jeden Moment in Luft auflösen.

Sich auf den Bauch legend, ließ er sich neben mich auf die Matratze sinken. Ich streichelte sanft über Spocks verschwitzte Haut. Mich zu ihm hinab beugend küsste ich über seine Schultern, den Rücken, bis hinab zu seiner Taille.

Der Vulkanier hatte genießend die Augen geschlossen. Leise stöhnte er auf, als ich mich nun über ihn kniete, meinen Weg unerbittlich fortsetzte.

Meine Hände wanderten über seinen Hintern, zogen die Backen ein wenig auseinander.

„Jim!“ keuchte Spock leise, ließ mich somit aufblicken.

Sein Blick verriet, was er haben wollte. Dennoch zweifelte ich für einen Moment.

Er war nicht vorbereitet … ich würde ihm nur weh tun!

„Jim … bitte!“ flehte er.

Wie konnte ich ihm das abschlagen?

 

Meine Hände legten sich um seine Hüfte, zogen ihn ein Stück nach oben, sodass er auf den Knien vor mir war, abgestützt auf seinen Ellbogen.

Ich küsste mich den Weg nun wieder zurück, welchen meine Lippen schon zuvor genommen hatten, während ich langsam in ihn eindrang.

Es war eng … und so verdammt heiß!

Meine Hände glitten an seinen Armen hinab, glitten über seine Brust, massierten seine Muskeln, ehe sie auf seinem Bauch verweilten.

Als ich vollständig in ihn eingedrungen war, stoppte ich einen kurzen Moment, vergrub mein Gesicht in seinem Nacken, während ich Spocks Atem lauschte. Ich war erstaunt, wie ruhig er war. Der Vulkanier war es auch, der begann sich zu bewegen.

Langsam bewegte er seine Hüften, vor und zurück. Ich keuchte gegen seine Haut, was auch ihn Stöhnen ließ.

Meine Hände legten sich nun um seine Hüften, damit er sich nicht mehr ganz so selbstständig bewegen konnte.

Spocks Blick glitt über seine Schulter zu mir.

Ich war noch immer vornübergebeugt und zog ihn nun einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den er kurz erwiderte, ehe er mit einem Stöhnen abbrechen musste, als ich fest in ihn stieß.

Zu Beginn ließ ich es eher etwas langsam angehen. Spock war schließlich nicht vorbereitet worden und das Letzte was ich wollte, war ihn zu verletzen.

Nach einer Weile jedoch konnte ich mich selbst nicht mehr zurückhalten. Diese Enge ließ mich beinahe wahnsinnig werden.

Bei jeder Bewegung glitt ich beinahe aus ihm heraus, ehe ich wieder fest in ihn eindrang. Meine Finger hatten sich fest in die Haut an seinen Hüften gegraben, zogen ihn bei jedem Stoß tief an mich.

Mein Körper war mit einem feinen Schweißfilm überzogen, ebenso Spocks. Ich konnte spüren, wie ein Tropfen über meinen Rücken hinablief.

Der Ältere unter mir bäumte sich auf, ein lautes Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen, als er kam.

Der Orgasmus, welcher mich daraufhin überrollte, war atemberaubend!

Zu spüren, wie sich die Muskeln um mein hartes Glied verengten, ließen mich beinahe den Verstand verlieren! Es war so intensiv, dass ich meine Augen für einen Moment schließen musste, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

 

Erst als ich wieder klar denken konnte, bemerkte ich, dass ich beinahe mit vollem Gewicht auf Spock lag. Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zog ich mich aus ihm zurück und ließ mich auf das Bett fallen, meine Augen auf den Älteren gerichtet.

Er wirkte zufrieden und lächelte leicht.

„Jetzt weiß ich, wozu mein Captain in der Lage ist“ kam es heiser über seine Lippen.

„Ich hatte dich gewarnt!“ antwortete ich ernst.

„Ich weiß“ erwiderte Spock. Sein Lächeln war ungebrochen.


	8. Four are better then two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foursome  
> Bones x Chekov x Spock x Kirk

**Four are better than two**

 

Wir hatten uns schon wieder gestritten, als wir uns auf den Weg ins Schwimmbad gemacht hatten. Es ärgerte mich, denn Spock wollte immer alles durchsetzen und ich bekam selten recht. Auch heute wieder. Er hatte unbedingt in die Sauna gewollt und ich einen gemütlichen Nachmittag im Wasser. Ein bisschen in dem warmen Thermalwasser dümpeln und entspannen.

Aber Nein: der werte Herr Vulkanier musste ja in die Sauna! Und das mochte ich einfach nicht. Ich vertrug diese Hitze so wenig, wie er Kälte aushielt. Wir gingen schließlich auch nicht zum Skifahren!

So waren wir zwar gemeinsam ins Bad gefahren, aber noch vor der Umkleide hatten sich unsere Wege getrennt.

Jetzt trieb ich allein im warmen Wasser umher, niemand an meiner Seite, mit dem ich hätte reden können.

Langsam schwamm ich an den Rand des Beckens, wo sich die Sprudelliegen befanden und ließ mich dort nieder. Die Massage war eine Wohltat und genießend schloss ich die Augen.

Ich war wohl etwas eingenickt, denn ich erschrak fürchterlich, als sich jemand neben mich setzte. Im ersten Moment dachte ich noch, es wäre Spock. Doch der fühlte sich anders an. Nicht so weich und zierlich.

Neugierig öffnete ich die Augen und blickte in das Gesicht unseres Navigators.

"Pavel?" fragte ich erstaunt.

"Ich dachte du und Bones, ihr wärt in seinem Haus?"

Der junge Russe sah mich mit hochgezogener Braue an.

Oh ... da herrschte wohl auch dicke Luft.

"Er vollte zurück. Jo ist krank, sie hat Schnupfen."

Wenn es um seine Tochter ging, verstand Bones keinen Spaß. Er wäre wohl auch wegen eines aufgeschürften Knies zurück gefahren. Die Erfahrung hatte ich auch bereits gemacht.

"Vir haben uns gestritten. Und ich var letzte Nacht nicht zu Hause, sondern bei Hikaru. Jetzt ist er noch vütender."

Wenn mein bester Freund wo rot sah, dann war es bei Pavels Verhältnis zu Hikaru. Wobei es dem Jüngeren dann auch zugestanden hätte, ebenso eifersüchtig auf Bones und mich zu sein. Wir verbrachten auch viel Zeit miteinander.

"Das tut mir Leid Pavel, wirklich!" gab ich zu.

"Soll ich mit ihm reden?"

Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf.

"Er ist in der Sauna ... er vill seine Ruhe, hat er gesagt."

Ich schnaufte gereizt.

"Die wird er bekommen. Spock ist dort und den interessieren Gefühle anderer ja nicht."

"Ihr hattet auch Streit?" hakte Pavel nach und ich seufzte laut.

"In letzter Zeit dauernd. Es ist, als ob ich ihm nichts recht machen kann und das macht mich traurig. Manchmal frag ich mich, ob es das überhaupt wert ist..."

Pavel sah mich entsetzt an.

" Jim! Ihr seid perfekt zusammen!“

Ich ließ mich etwas tiefer ins Wasser gleiten.

„Anscheinend nicht so perfekt ...“

Der Jüngere sah mich mitleidig an. Ich wusste, dass er ja im Grunde recht hatte. Aber es nervte mich einfach tierisch.

„Vielleicht braucht ihr einfach ein wenig Abvechslung?“

Skeptisch blickte ich zum Blonden.

„Wie meinst du das?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah auf einen unbestimmten Punkt in der Ferne.

„Manchmal schadet es nicht, wenn man sich ein wenig anderweitig amüsiert.“

„Soll das gerade so was wie ein Angebot werden?“

Pavel sah mich an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Doch in seinen Augen konnte ich das Verlangen erkennen.

Ich hatte mich mit Spock vor einiger Zeit mal drüber unterhalten, doch er hatte es abgelehnt, weil er mich nur ungern teilte. Aber … es war Pavel!

Aber er war mit Bones zusammen.

Ich spürte seine Hand an meinem Haar, wie seine Finger sanft über mein Ohr strichen.

 

Ich wusste nicht wirklich, zu was ich mich da hatte hinreißen lassen.

Als ich mit Pavel nach draußen ging, sagte man mir, dass Spock schon gegangen war. Am liebsten hätte ich laut aufgeschrien!

DAS machte mich jetzt echt wütend.

 

Und gerade eben fingerte ich den Schlüssel aus meiner Hosentasche, während Pavel meine Lippen gefangen nahm.

Ich stoppte kurz, als sich Pavel etwas an mich zog. Es fühlte sich gut an, wieder von jemandem begehrt zu werden. Spock tat das auch, aber es war was anderes, er war mein Mann.

Jetzt, mit Pavel ... es fühlte sich verboten an …

Und gut!

Ich löste mich kurz vom Jüngeren, um endlich die Wohnung aufzusperren. Als wir zur Tür reinstolperten, trafen unsere Lippen erneut aufeinander.

Ein leises Stöhnen kam über meine Lippen, als Pavel unter mein Shirt fuhr. Er schob mich in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Er besuchte uns öfter mal mit Bones, deshalb kannte er sich hier auch aus.

Ich schob seine Jacke von seinen Schultern, als wir durch die Wohnzimmertür gingen. Unsere Lippen lösten sich voneinander, und ich kam nicht umhin, ein wenig zu grinsen. Auch Pavel grinste, ehe er mir einen Schubs gab, sodass ich auf dem Sofa landete. Mit einer behänden Bewegung kletterte er auf meinen Schoß und nahm meine Lippen wieder in Beschlag.

Der Jüngere begann sich zu bewegen, ließ seine Hüften kreisen, was mich laut stöhnen ließ.

Ich bemerkte Spock und Bones erst, als Pavel erschrocken aufkeuchte.

Verdammt ...

Ich machte keine Anstalten, den Jüngeren aufstehen zu lassen. Ich wandte meinen Kopf ein Stück, sodass ich die Beiden auch sehen konnte.

Spock stand wie angewurzelt in der Tür, seinen finsteren Blick auf Pavel gerichtet. Auch Bones sah zu uns. Allerdings … in seinem Blick lag etwas anderes. Überraschung und Erstaunen.

Das war … interessant.

Bones war es auch, der sich als Erster wieder fing. Ein dreckiges Grinsen schlich sich in seine Züge und er löste sich von der Tür. Mit langsamen Schritten kam er nun auf uns zu.

Pavel saß noch immer auf meinem Schoß, seine Hände auf meinen Schultern ruhend.

Er wimmerte leise, als Bones ihm durch die Haare fuhr und ihn hart küsste. Der Blonde stöhnte laut in den Kuss, lehnte sich weiter nach vorn, um Bones besser erreichen zu können. Dabei drückte sich sein Oberkörper halb gegen mein Gesicht.

Bones entließ seinen Liebsten wieder aus dem Kuss, doch seine Hand blieb in dessen Locken vergraben.

„Du kleiner Mistkerl … ich such dich die halbe Nacht und du versteckst dich bei Sulu. Kommst nach Hause und dann lässt du dich von Jim abschleppen?“ knurrte er.

Mo … Moment mal!

„Hey! Ich hab ihn nicht abgeschleppt!“ wehrte ich mich.

Bones wandte sich an mich.

„Nein … Dafür bist du zu anständig!“

Wa …

Jetzt erschien Spock hinter Bones, sein Blick war noch immer finster. Aber er sah interessiert auf Pavel, der jetzt genießend die Augen geschlossen hatte, da Bones seinen Nacken massierte.

„Was möchtest du Pasha?“ flüsterte Bones.

Ich zuckte zusammen, als Spocks Hand unter mein Shirt glitt. Er massierte meine Brust und somit auch Pavel, welcher noch immer an mir lehnte.

Er sah bezaubernd aus, wie er da über mir kniete. Die, durch unsere Küsse geröteten Lippen, welche halb geöffnet waren. Seine blauen Augen, die lustverschleiert auf Bones gerichtet waren. Seine Hände, welche noch immer auf meinen Schultern ruhten.

Ich ließ meine Hände nun über seinen Rücken gleiten, was zur Folge hatte, dass er sich noch fester an mich drückte.

Er wimmerte erneut leise, biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Was möchten Sie, Mr. Chekov?“ Spocks Stimme klang dunkel, lustvoll.

Pavel sah zu meinem Liebsten.

„Ser?“ Pavels Akzent wurde schlimmer, wenn er erregt zu sein schien.

Ich beugte mich nach vorn, begann seinen Hals zu küssen. Seine Finger gruben sich in mein Shirt und er schloss genießend die Augen. Ein leises Keuchen kam über Pavels Lippen. Ich löste mich wieder von ihm.

„Der Commander hat Sie etwas gefragt, Mr. Chekov!“

Er stöhnte auf, als sich Spocks Hand ein bisschen von mir löste und somit über seine Brust strich.

„Sags ihnen Pasha … was möchtest du vom Captain und vom Commander?“

Er wimmerte leise, als sich Bones Griff in seinen Haaren festigte.

„Commander … bitte! Schlafen Zie mit mir!“

Ich hielt die Luft an, während Spock seine Hand wieder unter meinem Shirt hervorzog. Mein Blick wanderte zu Bones, der mich belustigt ansah.

Oh … wirklich?

 

Ich kniete auf dem Bett, Bones hinter mir. Spock saß am Kopf des Bettes, über ihm kniete Pavel und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich.

Ich konnte kaum in Worte fassen, wie sehr es mich anmachte, den Beiden zuzusehen.

Der junge Russe wimmerte bei jeder sanften Berührung Spocks. Und der Ältere genoss es in vollen Zügen.

Spock hob Pavel nun hoch und drehte ihn in unsere Richtung. Die Wangen des Jüngeren färbten sich tiefrot, als er uns sah. Bones hatte bereits zwei Finger in mir und ich war aufs Äußerste erregt. Als Bones Finger über meine Prostata strich, stöhnte ich auf, mein Rücken bog sich durch, meine Augen schlossen sich. Ich bewegte mich dieser Berührung entgegen, wollte es nochmal spüren!

Meine Augen flogen auf, als ich Pavel stöhnen hörte. Er hatte sich auf Spocks Erregung sinken lassen. Meine Finger krallten sich in das Laken.

„Bones ...“ knurrte ich heiser.

Mehr brauchte es nicht, denn er verstand es auch so.

Seine Finger glitten aus mir, wurden aber augenblicklich durch sein hartes Glied ersetzt. Pavel und ich stöhnten gleichzeitig auf. Pavel ließ einen Arm nach hinten gleiten, legte ihn um Spocks Nacken, während er ihn wieder ein einen Kuss verwickelte.

Ich war nur wenige Zentimeter von Spock und Pavel entfernt. Ich beugte mich ein wenig nach vorn, ließ meine Lippen über die zarten Schenkelinnenseiten des jungen Russen gleiten, was ihn laut in den Kuss stöhnen ließ.

Er ließ seine Hüften nun genauso kreisen, wie bei mir vorhin und dieses sanfte Spiel, schien auch Spock zu gefallen. Seine starken Arme hatten sich um den Oberkörper des Blonden gelegt, streichelten sanft dessen Seiten. Ab und an ließ er einen Finger, beinahe schon unbedacht, über Pavels Brustwarzen gleiten.

Bones Hände hatten sich um meine Hüften geschlungen, hielten mich dort, wo er mich haben wollte. Er beugte sich ein wenig nach vorn, biss leicht, aber dennoch spürbar in meine Haut. Mit einem heiseren Stöhnen ließ ich von Pavel ab, drängte mich stärker an meinen besten Freund.

Zu meiner Erleichterung glitt Bones Hand nun an mir nach vorn, umschloss meine harte Erregung. Ungehalten stöhnte ich auf, denn er übte ziemlichen Druck aus.

Ich hatte meinen Blick über die Schulter auf Bones gerichtet. Er küsste meine Wirbelsäule nach oben, liebkoste die empfindliche Stelle zwischen meinen Schulterblättern, ehe er mich küsste. Ich zögerte nicht lange, öffnete meinen Mund und ließ seine Zunge gewähren. Bones zweite Hand fuhr an meiner Seite nach oben, blieb auf meiner Brust liegen.

Am Rand nahm ich wahr, wie Spock laut aufstöhnte. Ich fühlte, wie sich Pavels Hand in mein Haar grub und erneut ein Wimmern über seine Lippen kam.

Himmel, der Junge war wirklich ein empfindsamer Mensch!

Ich löste mich von Bones Lippen, wenn auch ziemlich widerwillig, und drehte mich den beiden Anderen zu.

Jetzt wusste ich auch, warum Spock gestöhnt hatte. Pavel hob seine Hüften immer wieder an. Dabei ließ er Spock beinahe ganz aus sich gleiten, ehe er wieder vollständig auf ihn sank.

Das konnte einen wahrlich verrückt machen!

„Keptin … Jim … bitte!“ stöhnte der Russe leise.

Ich wusste nicht, was er von mir wollte. Verwirrt blickte ich auf, während Bones erneut meinen empfindlichen Punkt traf. Mit geschlossenen Augen stöhnte ich auf.

Bones Lippen berührten mein Ohr.

„Pasha möchte deinen warmen, feuchten Mund spüren!“ hauchte er.

Keuchend blickte ich zu Pavel auf, welcher nickte.

Spock hatte seinen Kopf in Pavels Halsbeuge vergraben, doch folgte sein Blick mir aufmerksam. Ich sah zu meinem Mann auf.

Würden wir je wieder normal miteinander umgehen können?

„Jiiiiiiim!“

Pavels Stimme klang so flehend, wie hätte ich da 'nein' sagen können?

Ich beugte meinen Kopf nach vorn, ließ meine Zunge über seine Länge gleiten, verteilte damit die Lusttropfen, die sich bereits gebildet hatten.

Als ich wieder zur Spitze des Gliedes zurückkehrte, ließ ich es in meinen Mund gleiten.

Erneut stöhnten Pavel und ich gemeinsam auf.

Bones Stöße wurden immer ungehaltener, damit auch der Druck und seine Bewegungen um mein Glied. Wir würden beide nicht mehr lange brauchen, bis wir kamen.

Auch an Spocks Bewegungen konnte ich erkennen, dass er kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt stand.

Und so, wie Pavel gerade atmete, wäre es wohl bei ihm jede Sekunde so weit.

Die Hände des Jüngeren hatten sich in meine Haare gegraben und hielten mich fest.

Mit einem hohen, stöhnenden Geräusch bäumte sich der Blonde nun auf, während er sich in meinen Mund ergoss.

Sein Gesicht war in diesem Moment unbeschreiblich schön. Die halb geschlossenen Augen, der leicht geöffnete Mund, die ganze Spannung, die auf seinem Körper lag.

Bones Finger gruben sich nun tief in mich, da auch er kam und mich mit einem letzten harten Stoß mit über die Klippe riss.

 

Ich lag im Halbschlaf in unserem Bett. Nachdem Bones und Pavel gegangen waren, hatten wir es schnell umgezogen.

Der Vulkanier war duschen gegangen und ich entspannte unter der warmen, frisch bezogenen Daunendecke. Ich schnurrte leise, als Spocks warmer Körper zu mir unter die Decke glitt. Sanft schmiegte ich mich an ihn.

„Es tut mir Leid, Jim!“ flüsterte er leise an mein Ohr.

Ich lächelte leicht.

„Schon gut ...“ murmelte ich ins Kissen.

„Aber wir sollten unsere Streitereien etwas einschränken. Nicht das Bones und Pavel noch auf dumme Gedanken kommen!“


	9. Fesseln

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan x Kirk

**Fesseln**

 

Schwärze umgab mich, als ich die Augen wieder öffnete. Wo zum Henker war ich hier gelandet? Und wie war ich hier hergekommen?

Dunkel konnte ich mich an Carols entsetztes Gesicht erinnern, als John ihren Vater getötet hatte. Das alles hier war so viel anders verlaufen, als es geplant gewesen war. Ich hätte auf Spock hören sollen. Ich hatte die Kontrolle verloren.

Ich musste das Bewusstsein verloren haben, denn ich war in diesem Raum noch nie gewesen. Dieses Schiff war aber auch ein Monster. Ich hatte bis jetzt noch nichts Vergleichbares gesehen.

 

Ich versuchte mich zu bewegen, hatte aber keinen sonderlich großen Aktionsradius. Der Untergrund auf welchem ich lag, war hart und ungemütlich. Außerdem schnitt etwas in meine Handgelenke, als ich sie bewegen wollte.

War das etwa gerade ein Rasseln gewesen? Ich bewegte mein Handgelenk noch einmal.

Tatsächlich, ein leises Rasseln.

Ich überlegte einen Moment, ehe ich es realisierte!

_HANDSCHELLEN!_

Ich war gefesselt!

Das war jetzt wohl ein schlechter Scherz … das erklärte wohl auch meine unangenehme Lage.

„Sie sind wach.“ Eine einfache Feststellung, dennoch lief mir beim Klang der Stimme ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Ich versuchte meinen Kopf zu heben, doch das gelang mir nur halb.

Vor dem Tisch … Brett … was auch immer … stand Khan.

Er hatte mich erst in diese Lage gebracht.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?“

„Etwas, dass Sie mir freiwillig nie geben würden!“

Ich sah ihn schockiert an.

„Was haben Sie mit mir vor?“ fragte ich.

„Keine Sorge … es wird Ihnen gefallen“ antwortete Khan.

Das wagte ich zu bezweifeln!

Ich spürte einen leichten Druck auf meinem Oberschenkel, der aber gleich wieder nachließ. Durch die Fesseln und die Dunkelheit war ich mehr als ein wenig eingeschränkt. Es bereitete mir Unbehagen., nichts erkennen zu können, oder beinahe nichts.

Mit einem Mal erschien er in meinem Blickfeld, dieser grünäugige Teufel in Menschengestalt. Er ließ seine Hand leicht über meine Seite gleiten, eine beinahe schon beiläufige Berührung.

Die Hand wanderte nach oben, über meine Brust, den Hals und mein Kinn, ehe sich sein Daumen auf meine Unterlippe legte.

So fest ich konnte, presste ich meine Lippen zusammen, dennoch gelang es ihm, sie mit sanfter Gewalt zu öffnen.

Doch meinen Kiefer konnte er nicht so leicht öffnen, da er dazu mich gebraucht hätte.

„Mr. Kirk … wir wissen doch Beide, dass Sie es wollen.“

Der tiefe, sanfte Ton seiner Stimme ließ mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

_**DAS**_ wollte ich mit Sicherheit nicht! Zumindest nicht mit ihm!

Dennoch wollte ich mich nicht ganz kampflos hingeben. Darum setzte ich mich etwas zur Wehr, zog an meinen Fesseln und versuchte mich irgendwie zu befreien. Für meine Mühen erntete ich ein leises Lachen, ehe Khan sich behände auf den Tisch schwang und sich über mich kniete.

Er war nicht sonderlich schwer, trotzdem keuchte ich leise auf.

Seine Finger hatte sich von meinen Lippen gelöst, die Hände lagen nun auf meiner Brust, massierten sie sanft durch den Stoff. Mit all meiner Willenskraft versuchte ich, die aufkeimende Erregung niederzukämpfen.

Das gelang mir eigentlich ganz gut, bis er eine Hand unter mein Shirt gleiten ließ. Ohne größere Umschweife ließ er sie bis hoch zu meinen Brustwarzen gleiten und kniff leicht hinein.

Meine Hüften bewegten sich nach oben, mein Rücken bog sich, während ich versuchte, mich aus dieser misslichen Lage zu befreien. Auch konnte ich ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

Khan hatte allerdings die Macht, hielt mich mit seinem Körpergewicht an Ort und Stelle, bearbeitete meine Brustwarzen unnachgiebig, welche schon hart waren und mehr als empfindlich.

Er beugte sich nach vorn, vergrub seinen Kopf in meiner Halsbeuge, liebkoste die empfindliche Haut mit seiner Zunge.

Auch begann er langsam sein Becken zu bewegen, massierte somit meinen Schoß, ließ mich erneut aufkeuchen.

„Nein ...“ wimmerte ich.

„Oh Jim ...“ meinte er amüsiert.

„Jim, Jim, Jim ...“

Seine Finger kniffen fest in meine harte Brustwarze.

 

Oh bitte, dachte ich mir, dass konnte nur ein Albtraum sein!

Doch leider war dem wohl nicht so. Mein Körper reagierte empfindlich auf Khans Bemühungen. Der Ältere beugte sich nun wieder nach vorn, liebkoste meinen Hals, die Stelle hinter meinem Ohr …

Wieso nur? Wieso hatte ich nicht auf Spock gehört, als er mir sagte, es wäre ne Scheißidee? Ich sollte mich in Zukunft wohl an seinen Rat halten.

Selbst mit all meiner Willenskraft schaffte ich es nun nicht mehr, meine Erregung niederzukämpfen. Mein Körper bettelte förmlich nach Erlösung ... aber soweit wollte ich in meiner Würde nicht sinken. Niemals würde es über meine Lippen kommen!

Khans Hände hatten mein schwarzes Oberteil hochgeschoben, soweit es meine gefesselten Hände zuließen.

Gequält stöhnte ich, als seine Lippen nun an mir hinab wanderten, somit seinen Händen folgte. Diese glitten ohne Unterhalt nach unten, öffneten ohne Umschweife meine Hose und zogen sie vollständig nach unten.

"Nein!" kam es bestimmt über meine Lippen.

Doch Khan hatte dafür nur ein müdes Lächeln übrig.

"Ich denke nicht, dass Sie in der Lage sind, mir zu widersprechen, Jim."

Ich starrte ihn finster an. Zumindest für einen Moment, ehe sich seine Hand um meine Erregung schloss. Mit einem kehligen Stöhnen wanderte mein Kopf in den Nacken. Ich nahm am Rand wahr, wie ein weiterer Reißverschluss geöffnet wurde.

Khan erhob sich einem Augenblick von mir, ohne mein Glied loszulassen, drückte meine Beine auseinander. Ich wimmerte leise, als sich kurz darauf zwei Finger in mich schoben.

Zumindest hatte er den Anstand, mich etwas vorzubereiten.

Egal, welchen Hass ich für diesen Mann empfand, ich konnte mich seinen Berührungen nicht weiter entziehen. Ich war schließlich auch nur ein Mann mit Bedürfnissen.

Und die waren seit einer Weile ziemlich untergegangenen.

Immer wieder glitten Khans Finger in mich ein, brachten mich zum stöhnen. Ich wandte mich, drängte mich ihm nun entgegen.

Khan schien das als Einladung aufzufassen und zog seine Finger aus mir zurück.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe ich sein hartes Glied an meinem Eingang spürte.

"Sie werden es genießen, Jim." hauchte er in mein Ohr.

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und presste hervor

"Ich werde es genießen, Sie wieder in Handschellen zu sehen! Vor einem Gericht stehend! DAS werde ich genießen."

Khan lachte leise.

Dann, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, drang er mit einem Stoß in mich ein. Ich konnte einen gequälten Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken.

Der Rhythmus des Dunkelhaarigen war hart und unbarmherzig. Ich hatte kaum die Möglichkeit, ihm auszuweichen. Weder seinen Stößen, noch der Hand, welche noch immer mein Glied umschloss.

So dauerte es auch nicht lange, dass ich meinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Khans Winkel war ideal gewesen, bei jedem Stoß hatte er meinen Sweetspot getroffen.

Auch der Ältere wurde mit mir über die Klippe gerissen und sackte kurz auf mir zusammen. Ich knurrte widerwillig! Ich wollte jetzt mit Sicherheit nicht kuscheln!

Doch da zog Khan sich auch schon zurück und glitt von meiner Folterbank.

Währenddessen schloss er seine Hose und zog auch mich einigermaßen ordentlich an.  
"Dafür werden Sie bezahlen!" grollte ich.

Khan wandte sich zum gehen.

"Wir werden sehen, Mr. Kirk. Wir werden sehen."

Danach verschwand er, ohne mich auch nur noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

 


	10. Red Shirt Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KEIN SLASH!!
> 
> Nyota Uhura und Montgomery Scott!!!

**Red Shirt Love**

 

Es war eigentlich nur eine logische Entscheidung gewesen, dass Spock und ich uns nach dieser Sache mit Jim und Khan getrennt hatten. Ich musste zugeben, dass er mir Angst gemacht hatte.

Jetzt nicht mehr.

Aber diese ganzen Gefühle und Emotionen, welche nach Jims Tod in ihm aufgekommen waren und dann die Erleichterung, dass er noch lebte … Ich muss gestehen, ich war verletzt. Ich war seine Freundin gewesen und so hatte er bei mir nie reagiert. Und das verletzte eine Frau natürlich.

Als wir zurück auf der Erde waren, hatten sich unsere Wege getrennt.

Und ich hatte mich erst einmal in meine Wohnung verkrochen und mich selbst bemitleidet. Mit Hilfe von Gaila, Eiscreme und Liebesfilmen.

Doch meine rothaarige Freundin hatte mich nicht all zu lange in diesem Zustand verweilen lassen und nahm mich mit in einen Club.

Ich fühlte mich eigentlich nicht danach, doch Gaila war hartnäckig. Also zog ich mich hübsch an. Top, Rock, Stiefel ... etwas einfaches. Ein leichtes Make-Up und meine Haare offen.

 

Im Club dröhnte laute Musik aus den Boxen, die einen sofort zum tanzen animierte. Doch ich gönnte mir an der Bar erst einmal ein kühles Bier und einen Shot. Das würde mich im Moment für die Männerwelt umgänglicher machen.

Mit meiner Flasche bewaffnet, machte ich mich auf die Suche nach Gaila, welche bereits von einigen Männern umringt war. Doch heute galt allein mir ihre Aufmerksamkeit und das wusste ich sehr zu schätzen.

Wir amüsierten uns köstlich. Auch ich ließ mich vom Rhythmus der Musik anstecken und gönnte mir auch den ein oder anderen Drink.

 

Der nächste Morgen war ein böses erwachen. Mein Schädel schien förmlich explodieren zu wollen und ich fühlte mich Elend. Doch viel schlimmer war die Tatsache, dass ich in einem fremden Bett lag.

Oh Himmel ... das war übel.

Ich drehte mich etwas, nur um festzustellen, dass ich allein war. So langsam wie möglich setzte ich mich nun auf. Ein Schwindelgefühl erfasste mich, womit ich wieder in die Kissen sank. War im Moment wohl sicherer.

Ich hörte, wie die Tür leise geöffnet wurde, um mich anscheinend nicht zu wecken.

Erstaunt blickte ich auf den Rücken von Mr. Scott, der sich zu seinem Schrank schlich. Er zog wahllos ein paar Teile heraus und wäre fast an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben, als er sich umdrehte und merkte, dass ich wach war.

"Ich wollte dich nicht wecken!" sagte er entschuldigend.

Ich winkte ab.

"War schon wach" antwortete ich.

"Wie komm ich hier her?"

Ein leichtes Grinsen kam kurz über seine Züge.

"Du hast es gestern ganz schön krachen lassen. Gaila wollte nach Hause, du noch nicht, also hab ich angeboten dich später zu bringen." Er lächelte verlegen.

"Allerdings wusste ich da noch nicht, dass du so ein Partytier bist. Um halb fünf konnte ich dich zum gehen bewegen, allerdings konntest du mir nicht mehr sagen, wo du wohnst. Drum hab ich dich mit zu mir genommen und ins Bett gesteckt."

Mein Blick musste etwas ausdrücken, denn der Ingenieur setzte schnell hinzu

"Es is nichts passiert, ich hab auf der Couch geschlafen!"

Ich nickte stumm. Ich und das Partytier. Gaila würde es büßen, dass sie mich Scotty aufgehalst hatte. In diesem Zustand war ich für gewöhnlich ziemlich anstrengend.

"Es tut mir Leid" sagte ich leise.

"Gaila hätte dir das nicht antun dürfen."

"Ach ... halb so wild." winkte Scotty ab.

"Danke ... für alles." Scotty lächelte.

"Möchtest du Frühstück? Is zwar schon nach Mittag. Aber was Essen würd dir wohl nich schaden."

 

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück und einer heißen Dusche war ich am frühen Abend nach Hause gefahren.

Jedoch nicht ohne Scotty vorher noch ein Wiedergutmachungs-Essen aufzuzwingen. Anfangs hatte er höflich abgelehnt, doch ich war hartnäckig geblieben, bis er schließlich 'ja' gesagt hatte.

 

Dieses kleine Dilemma, in welches Gaila mich gebracht hatte, war nun schon einige Zeit her und wir befanden uns wieder auf der Enterprise.

Ich hatte mich noch einige Male mit Montgomery getroffen und ich hatte ihn wirklich gern. Nach außen war er der raue schroffe Kerl und innerlich der totale Romantiker. Er hatte mich in San Francisco in ein richtig edles Restaurant geführt und mittlerweile nutzte ich jede noch so fadenscheinige Erklärung, um zu ihm in den Maschinenraum zu kommen.

 

Erneut hatte Scotty mich nun zum Essen zu sich aufs Zimmer eingeladen. Er hatte es sogar geschafft, eine Flasche meines Lieblings-Weißweins an Bord zu schmuggeln.

"Nyota?" fragte er schüchtern nach dem Essen.

"Bleibst du heute hier?"

Ich hatte Monty mittlerweile in vielen Situationen erlebt, aber schüchtern war er bis jetzt noch nie gewesen. Und das fand ich sehr charmant, dass er das eigentlich offensichtliche Angebot so versteckte.

"Sehr gern" antwortete ich ihm.

Wir wechselten aufs Sofa, unterhielten uns noch eine Weile. Ich mochte Scotty wirklich sehr und als er seine Hand auf meinen Schenkel legte, ließ ich ihn nur zu gern.

Ich beugte mich ein wenig vor, legte meine Hand an seine Wange, ehe ich ihn zart küsste.

Als er den Kuss erwiderte, schloss ich meine Augen, lehnte mich etwas nach vorn, um den Abstand zwischen uns zu verringern. Scottys Hand streichelte sanft über meine Haut, bevor er mich schwungvoll auf seinen Schoß zog.

Meine Arme lagen auf seinen Schultern, während seine Hände auf meinen Hüften ruhten.

Als sich unsere Lippen trennten, setzte ich noch einen kleinen Kuss nach. Ich schmiegte mich an Scottys warmen Körper und genoss die Zweisamkeit. Sie hatte mir mit Spock immer gefehlt.

Nicht das körperliche, sondern das mich einfach jemand im Arm hielt und ich wusste, derjenige würde meine Gefühle erwidern.

Und das tat Monty auf alle Fälle.

 

Wir blieben einfach noch eine Weile sitzen, ohne großartig etwas zu machen. Ich lauschte einfach seinem Herzschlag, der im Moment wohl etwas schneller war, als normal. Er schien ein wenig nervös zu sein.

Scotty drehte seinen Kopf etwas und küsste mich wieder, verlangender als zuvor. Mit mir auf dem Arm stand er nun auf und trug mich zum Bett. Vorsichtig ließ er mich auf die Laken gleiten.

Auch wenn man es Scotty vielleicht nicht ansah, aber er war trainiert. Kam vermutlich von der schweren körperlichen Arbeit, die er machte.

Meine Hände glitten an seinen Armen hinauf, an den Seiten hinab, ehe sie sich unter sein Shirt schoben. Ich zog ihm beide auf einmal aus, wobei er sich kurz von meinen Lippen lösen musste, damit ich es ihm über den Kopf ziehen konnte. Unachtsam schmiss ich es in irgendeine Richtung davon.

Ich setzte mich etwas auf und zog mir meine Uniform über den Kopf. Scottys Blick folgte meinen Händen, kam schließlich zu meinem Gesicht zurück.

"Du bist wunderschön, Nyota" flüsterte er leise, ehe er meine Lippen wieder gefangen nahm.

Seine Hände glitten über meinen Rücken, meine Seiten, meinen Bauch. Scotty löste sich von mir und ließ seine Lippen auf Wanderschaft gehen. Zärtlich liebkoste er jede freie Stelle. Ich stöhnte leise, als er sanft in eine Brust biss.

Ich war so erregt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Meine Finger glitten über seinen Oberkörper und mit geschickten Fingern öffnete ich seine Hose.

Scotty blickte zu mir auf. Unsicherheit lag in seinem Blick, warum konnte ich nicht ganz verstehen.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da!"

Er küsste mich hart, ehe er kurz im Badezimmer verschwand. Ich nutzte die kurzen Augenblicke, um mich meiner Unterwäsche zu entledigen und meinen Zopf zu lösen. Dann ließ ich mich in die Kissen sinken, vergrub meine Hände darin. Alles roch so wunderbar nach ihm!

Ich räkelte mich genüsslich auf dem Bett, als Montgomery wieder erschien, ohne Hosen, welche er wohl im Bad gelassen hatte Er keuchte leise.

"Lieutenant Commander Scott, wie lange willst du mich noch warten lassen?" fragte ich spielerisch.

Schnell und hungrig, kam er nun über mich. Mit einem Mal schien all seine Schüchternheit verflogen zu sein. Als er begann, mich mit seinen Fingern zu liebkosen, stöhnte ich lustvoll auf, bog mich ihm entgegen.

Unsere Küsse waren feucht und leidenschaftlich. Meine Hand glitt in seine Shorts, massierte sein hartes Glied. Stöhnend brach ich den Kuss ab, als er mit zwei Fingern in mich eindrang. Scotty wusste genau, was er tat. Meine freie Hand krallte sich nun in seinen Arm.

"Oh ... bitte ... Scotty!" keuchte ich leise.

Der Ältere zog seine Finger zurück, richtete sich ein wenig auf, ehe er seine Shorts auszog.

Ich atmete erregt und ich wollte nur noch eins: Ihn spüren, in mir!

 

In seiner Hand lag ein Kondom. Darum war er wohl im Bad verschwunden. Wartend lag ich nun da und biss mir auf die Lippe. Ich konnte doch nicht schon wieder nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit verlangen.

Doch ehe ich meinen Gedanken zu Ende bringen konnte, war Montgomery auch schon wieder da, bedeckte mein Gesicht mit Küssen, als er in mich eindrang.

Meine Hände lagen auf seinen starken Oberarmen und ich drängte mich ihm entgegen.

Scotty begann langsam in mich zu stoßen. Ich schlang meine Beine um seine Hüften, womit er noch tiefer in mich eindrang.

Seine Hände lagen neben meinem Kopf und seine Finger spielten mit meinen Haaren. Ich ließ meine Hände nun nach oben wandern, verschränkte sie in seinem Nacken und zog sein Gesicht näher zu mir.

Ich lehnte Scottys Stirn an meine, während ich ihn erneut küsste. Er schmeckte so gut … herb, männlich, einfach Montgomery. Als wir uns trennten, verweilte er noch einen Moment, ehe seine Lippen wieder auf Wanderschaft gingen. Sanft küsste er über meine Wangen, meinen Hals, die kleine Vertiefung zwischen meinen Schlüsselbeinen.

Ich hatte meine Augen geschlossen, genoss die Berührungen, ging mit jedem seiner Stöße mit. Scotty war ein unglaublicher Mensch und es gab so vieles, dass man ihm nicht ansah.

 

Montgomerys Bewegungen wurden langsam härter und ich konnte mein Stöhnen nicht mehr länger kontrollieren. Seine Arme schoben sich unter meinen Rücken, hoben mich ein Stückchen an und somit stimulierte er mich noch mehr.

Meine Hände gruben sich nun in meine Haare, meine Augen waren fest geschlossen und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, um ein weiteres Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Wie Scotty leise immer wieder meinen Namen keuchte … es brachte mich beinahe um den Verstand!

An seinen Bewegungen erkannte ich, dass er seinem Höhepunkt langsam näher kam. Plötzlich schlagen sich seine Hände um meine Arme und zogen mich hoch, sodass ich in seinem Schoß saß. Er küsste mich erneut verlangend, meine Hände schlangen sich um seinen Nacken, sowie sich seine um meinen Rücken legten.

Scotty drückte mich fest an sich, während ich meine Hüften bewegte.

Mit einem erstickten Keuchen kam er schließlich. Ich presste mich fest an ihn, denn auch ich erlebte diese süße Schwere, als ein kleiner Orgasmus über mich kam.

 

Eng aneinander gekuschelt lagen wir unter der wärmenden Decke. Scotty hatte seine Arme um mich gelegt und unsere Hände waren verschränkt. Gedankenverloren spielte ich mit seinen Fingern, als er seinen Kopf tief in meinem Nacken vergrub.

„Scotty?“ fragte ich leise, besorgt.

„Es ist nichts …“ antwortete er.

„Doch! Was ist los?“

Ich drehte meinen Kopf, sodass ich ihn ansehen konnte. Er lehnte seine Stirn an meine und fuhr sanft mit seiner Nase über meinen Nasenrücken.

„Ich glaube noch immer ich Träume“ flüsterte er leise.

Ich lächelte sanft.

„Nein, Lieutenant Commander … das tust du mit Sicherheit nicht!“


	11. Everything can change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard 'Bones' McCoy & Spock

**Everything can change**

 

Ich hatte gerade meinen Dienst auf der Krankenstation beendet. Es war kein sonderlich ereignisreicher Tag gewesen und deshalb war ich froh, mich nun in meine vier Wände begeben zu können. Ich bog gerade um die Ecke, als ich in den Commander lief. Ich wäre mit Sicherheit unsanft auf dem Boden gelandet, hätte er mich nicht aufgefangen.

"Dr. McCoy, Sie sollten vorsichtiger sein. Nicht das Sie sich noch verletzen."

Ich blinzelte ihn kurz an, ehe ich mich aus seiner Umarmung befreite. Vielleicht etwas zu harsch.

"Ihre Fürsorge in Ehren Mr. Spock, aber ich kann gut auf mich aufpassen!"

Ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, ging ich. Hoffentlich hatte er die Röte auf meinen Wangen nicht bemerkt.

"Verfluchter grünblütiger Kobold!" fluchte ich leise vor mich hin.

 

Es vergingen weitere Tage, in denen nichts passierte. Während meiner nächsten Nachtschicht schickte ich Sr. Chappel und die anderen weg. Sollten zumindest sie ein wenig Schlaf bekommen. Ich selbst setzte mich an meinen PC um ein paar Akten zu vervollständigen.

Ganz vertieft in meine Arbeit bemerkte ich erst ziemlich spät, dass jemand gekommen war. Innerlich fluchte ich, als ich den Commander erkannte. Ich erhob mich von meinem Platz, umrundete den Schreibtisch, an welchen ich mich dann auch lehnte.

"Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Mr. Spock?" knurrte ich.

Er kam langsam auf mich zu, blieb nur wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt stehen. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen, sah ihn finster an.

"Ich wollte nach Ihnen sehen Doktor. Damit Sie nicht so alleine sind."

Klar, verarschen konnte ich mich selbst, dazu brauchte ich ihn nicht. Ich sagte nichts, sah ihn nur weiter finster an. Seine Hände blieben noch einen Moment verschränkt hinter seinem Rücken, ehe er sie an meine Seiten legte.

Ja gings noch? Wer war ich denn hier? Hatte man seinen vulkanischen Verstand komplett ausgeschaltet?

Bestimmt hatte er irgendwas mit Jim am Laufen. Ne Wette oder so. Wer mich am leichtesten rum bekam.

Aber so nicht! Nicht mit mir! Das Spiel konnte ich auch spielen!

Ich grub eine Hand in sein Shirt, zog ihn zu mir und küsste ihn hart. Der Commander versteifte sich im ersten Moment, ehe er sich in meinen Kuss lehnte, dabei leise stöhnte.

Ja, dachte ich mir grinsend, der alte Mann war gut darin.

Ich ließ Spock gar nicht viel Zeit, darüber nach zu denken, was wir hier gerade machten, sondern drang mit meiner Zunge in seinen Mund ein. Verdammt, er war echt heiß! Die Hände des Jüngeren gruben sich nun tiefer in meine Uniform und er drängte sich an mich. Da meine Hand noch immer im Stoff vergraben war, hatte ich die Kontrolle über Spock. Und so ließ ich ein wenig von ihm ab.

Der Jüngere entfernte sich ein wenig von mir. Somit konnte ich die leichte grünfärbung auf seinen Wangen erkennen. Nein, wie süß. Mit einem Mal erschien er nicht mehr so mutig zu sein.

Na dann würde ich das Spiel mal in die Hand nehmen.

Ich richtete mich auf, wobei ich feststellte, dass Spock etwa so groß war wie ich. Sanft drehte ich den Schwarzhaarigen nun in Richtung Schreibtisch, drängte ihn soweit zurück, bis er drauf saß.

Ungeniert drängte ich nun seine Beine auseinander, stellte mich dazwischen. Ich warf einen letzten Blick aif die Tür. Ich würde sie nicht verschließen. Es war ja sonst niemand mehr hier.

Das leise Knurren ließ meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Spock gleiten. Er war perfekt ... auf seine Art und Weise. Der schlanke trainierte Körper, die breiten Schultern, die starken Arme, die langen Beine. Aber das Beste, wie ich gerade fand, waren die dunklen, lusterfüllten Augen. Wir waren noch immer auf gleicher Augenhöhe und ich lehnte mich nach vorn.

Spock wich nicht einen Millimeter zurück und so trafen unsere Lippen erneut aufeinander. Dieser Kuss war sanfter als der Letzte, aber nicht weniger leidenschaftlich. Meine Hände glitten unter Spocks Hemd, liebkosten die heiße Haut darunter.

Das brachte den Vulkanier leise zum stöhnen. Er drängte sich mir entgegen, unternahm aber selbst nicht viel. Spock saß tatenlos vor mir. Das war ich nicht wirklich gewohnt und ich löste mich von

ihm.

"Gefällt es Ihnen nicht, Mr. Spock?" fragte ich unschuldig.

Ich konnte genau spüren, dass es zumindest seinem Körper sehr gut gefiel, was der alte Doktor da mit ihm machte.

Die kurze Pause nutzte ich nun auch und zog ihm das Shirt über den Kopf, schmiss es unachtsam auf den Boden. Ohne zu zögern, senkte ich meinen Kopf, leckte über Spocks harte Brustwarzen. Jeder widmete ich genügend Aufmerksamkeit, saugte daran, liebkoste sie mit Zunge und Lippen, bis Spock stöhnend und keuchend auf die Tischplatte sank.

Ich grinste in mich hinein. Keine Antwort, war auch eine. Ob Jim wusste, wozu er seinen Commander gerade nötigte? Wohl kaum.

Meine Hände glitten nun an Spocks Seiten hinab, blieben am Bund der schwarzen Hose liegen.

"Noch können wir aufhören Commander und so tun, als ob das nie passiert ist."

Spock sah mich an, als ob ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hätte. Gut, dann würde ich das ganze jetzt zu Ende bringen. Ich senkte meinen Kopf wieder hinab und fuhr mit meinen Lippen die schmale Linie zwischen Spocks Muskeln hinab.

Meine Hände lagen noch am Bund seiner Hose und ohne größere Umschweife öffnete ich sie, schob sie von Spocks schmalen Hüften. Sein erregtes Glied reckte sich mir entgegen und während ich mich wieder zu seinen Lippen zurück schob, schlossen sich meine Finger um seinen Penis.

Der Jüngere stöhnte in den Kuss, grub seine Hände in mein Shirt, zog mich noch näher an sich. Gerne ließ ich mir das gefallen, denn er war gut im Küssen. Da ich noch immer zwischen Spocks Beinen stand, war mein Aktionsradius etwas eingeschränkt. Ich löste mich von ihm, trat einen Schritt zurück, ohne meine Hand zu entfernen. Sein ganzer Körper war von einem grünen Schimmer überzogen. Ich schob meine freie Hand nun unter seinen Rücken, damit Spock noch ein Stück auf die Tischplatte rutschen konnte. Er winkelte seine Beine etwas an, als ob er wusste, was ich vorhatte.

Gut, war ja jetzt auch nicht schwer zu erraten. Ich nahm meine Hand von seiner Erektion, was er mit einem missmutigem Stöhnen quittierte.

Ich ging nun zu einem kleinen Regal, zog die oberste Schublade auf und zog eine Tube Gleitgel heraus, ebenso ein Kondom. Ordnung war nun einmal das halbe Leben und ich vertrödelte nur ungern etwas so wertvolles. Mit der Tube bewaffnet kehrte ich zu Spock zurück.

Dieser lag noch immer schwer atmend auf meinem Schreibtisch. Während ich die Tube nun öffnete und etwas von dem durchsichtigen Gel auf meine Finger drückte, begann ich Spocks Schenkel zu liebkosen, küsste, saugte und ab und an konnte ich nicht widerstehen und biss hinein. Das ließ den Vulkanier wieder aufstöhnen und sein Becken drehte sich etwas zu Seite, als wolle er dieser kleinen Tortur entgehen. Ich verteilte das Gel auf meinen Fingern, wartete, bis es etwas wärmer wurde. So kalt war es immer unangenehm.

Meine Finger glitten zwischen seine Pobacken und ich ließ meinen ersten Finger langsam in ihn gleiten.

"Doktor!" keuchte Spock und grub seine Finger in die Tischkante.

Ich grinste diabolisch und machte unbeirrt weiter. Ich war, wie bereits erwähnt, ein guter Mitspieler. Jim hatte die Erfahrung auch bereits gemacht, als er es während der Akademie einmal versucht hatte.

Nach und nach nahm ich noch zwei Finger hinzu. Ich wollte ihn schließlich nicht verletzen. Als ich Mr. Spock für soweit hielt, zog ich meine Finger aus ihm zurück und griff nach dem Kondom in meiner Hosentasche. Ebenso öffnete ich diese und streifte den Gummi über mein hartes Glied. Ich lehnte mich wieder nach vorn und küsste den Commander verlangend, während ich ihn langsam mit dem Hintern über die Tischkante zog.

Seine Arme schlangen sich nun um meinen Nacken, hielten mich bei ihm. Unsanft gruben sich seine Finger in meine Haut, als ich in ihn eindrang. Ich konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

Meine Hände legten sich an seine Hüften, damit Spock etwas mehr Halt bekam. Langsam begann ich mich nun zu bewegen, glitt beinahe ganz aus ihm heraus, ehe ich mich mit einem Stoß wieder in ihm versenkte.

Anfangs war Spock noch eher schüchtern, was sein Verhalten anging, doch nach einiger Zeit bewegte er sich meinen Stößen entgegen. Sogar seine Hände glitten zwischen unsere Körper und er befriedigte sich selbst. Unsere Lippen fanden immer wieder zueinander. Ich löste mich von dem Schwarzhaarigen und begann seinen Hals zu liebkosen, saugte ein wenig an der samtigen Haut, hinterließ somit einen etwas größeren Fleck. Das würde der Vulkanier schon verkraften.

Als ich erneut hart in ihn stieß, kam Spock unvermittelt. Ich spürte, wie sich seine Muskeln um mich verengten, sich seine Fingernägel hart in meine Schultern bohrten. Würde auch unschöne Male geben, dachte ich mir, ehe auch ich von meinem Höhepunkt überrollt wurde.

 

Ich hatte mich gerade aus Spock zurück gezogen und wir zogen uns wieder an, als Jims Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher kam

"Bones, hast du Commander Spock gesehen? Er wollte nur nach dir sehen und fragen, ob du mit Poker spielen willst."

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah ich zu unserem Commander.

"Nein ... ich hab ihn nicht gesehen. Vielleicht hat er sich ja verlaufen."


	12. Damsel in distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock & Kirk

**Damsel in distress**

 

„Jim, lass mich rein!“

Spocks Stimme klang flehend ... bittend.

Doch ich wollte nicht. Ich hatte Angst.

Ich saß mit dem Rücken an die Tür meines, unseres, Zimmers gelehnt. Wir hatten gerade Urlaub und wir hatten beschlossen, ihn dieses Mal auf Neu-Vulkan zu verbringen.

Was auch gut gewesen war, denn Spock hatte plötzlich Fieber bekommen, hatte sich richtig elend gefühlt. Und hier war er besser versorgt, als auf der Erde.

Die Heiler hatte mir erklärt, dass es sich um das Pon Farr handle, welches Spock heimsuchte und man hatte ihn wieder mit nach Hause geschickt.

Das Pon Farr war mir nicht gänzlich unbekannt, aber ich wusste nicht genau, was es bedeutete.

Und das war schlecht gewesen.

Ich hatte ihn gestern Abend ins Bett gebracht, ehe ich mir noch etwas zu Essen gemacht hatte. Die Bibliothek in Spocks Haus war groß und ruhig. Ich mochte ihn aus diesem Grund sehr gern. Während ich meine Nudeln aß, blätterte ich gedankenverloren in einem der vielen Bücher, las aber nicht wirklich.

Als ich schließlich ins Bett ging, war es bereits nach Mitternacht. Und hätte ich da gewusst, dass nur wenige Minuten später mein Mann über mich herfallen würde, hätte ich mich vermutlich irgendwo eingesperrt.

Mein Blick glitt an meinem Körper hinab, blieb an meinen Handgelenken hängen. Da waren die blauen Flecken deutlich zu sehen. Die anderen Blessuren waren zum größten Teil von meiner Kleidung verdeckt.

„Jim es tut mir Leid!“ Und ich glaubte ihm wirklich.

Aber ich musste mit der Situation erst klar kommen. So konnte ich ihm auf keinen Fall in die Augen sehen.

„Geh weg! Lass mich allein Spock!“

Und wirklich. Ich hörte Schritte, die sich von der Tür wegbewegten.

 

Wenige Stunden später, ich hatte mich auf das Bett gesetzt und die Decke fest um mich geschlungen, klopfte es wieder an der Tür.

„Spock geh weg!“

„JAMES TIBERIUS KIRK! Du machst jetzt diese gottverdammte Tür auf und führst dich nicht auf wie eine JUNGFRAU IN NÖTEN!“

Ich starrte auf die geschlossene Tür.

„Bones?!“

Langsam kroch ich unter den Laken hervor, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt breit und sah in das mürrische Gesicht meines besten Freundes.

Mein Blick glitt kurz an ihm vorbei und suchte nach Spock. Er stand an der Ecke des Gangs und blickte zu mir. Ratlosigkeit lag in den braunen Augen und Angst.

„Willst du mich ewig hier draußen stehen lassen?“ knurrte Bones.

Ich trat einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Danach verschloss ich die Tür sofort wieder und drehte mich um. Bones Gesichtsausdruck war ernst, doch seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig.

„Was?!“ fragte ich gereizt.

„Hast du dich schon mal im Spiegel angeschaut? Du bist übersät mit blauen Flecken!“ Jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr zurückhalten und grinste von einem Ohr zum Anderen.

„Wieso bist du hier?“ fragte ich pikiert.

„Dein Mann hat mich heute morgen aus dem Bett geholt und gemeint, ich müsse mich umgehend in ein Shuttle setzten und nach dir sehen. Du seist verletzt.“

„Schau mich doch mal an!“

„Oh, ich bitte dich Jim! Du hast ein paar blaue Flecken, Knutschflecken und Bisse! Das sind keine schweren Verletzungen! Ihr hattet 'ne harte Nacht. Das Pon Farr bei Vulkaniern ist nun mal kein Zuckerschlecken! Für keinen von Beiden. Spock leidet Jim! Deinetwegen! Weil er dir weh getan hat und du führst dich auch noch auf, als ob er dich vergewaltigt hätte!“

Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber Bones Finger deutete auf mich.

„Lass mich ausreden! Herrgott noch mal! Du bist jetzt sechs Jahre mit ihm zusammen und du hast dich nie über seine Kultur informiert?! Jim das wiederholt sich in etwa alle sieben Jahre! Und für gewöhnlich wird der Akt nur mit dem Ehepartner vollzogen, so genau weiß ich das jetzt auch nicht. Aber für Spock war das ganze noch quälender! Schmerzen, der völlige Verlust über die Kontrolle seiner Emotionen … dich dabei zu verletzen. Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass er hätte sterben können?“

Bones sah mich tadelnd an.

„Und was Spock mir mitgeteilt hat, scheinst du dich nicht sonderlich beschwert zu haben, letzte Nacht!“

 

_[flashback]_

_Ich war noch schnell im Bad verschwunden, um meine Zähne zu putzen, ehe ich zu Spock ins Bett kletterte. Meine Hand wanderte noch einmal über seine Stirn. Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass das Fieber gesunken wäre._

_Aber die Ärzte hatten irgendetwas gesagt von 'Wenn der Ritus vollzogen ist' … ich hatte keine Ahnung._

_Ich hatte so meine Schwierigkeiten gehabt, ihn aufrecht zu halten, also hatte ich den Heilern nicht sonderliche Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt._

_Mein Arm schlang sich um Spocks Mitte und ich drückte mich etwas an ihn. Er bewegte sich, was er normalerweise nie tat und ich öffnete meine Augen, nur um mich wenige Augenblicke später auf den Rücken gedreht vorzufinden, Spocks Lippen hart auf meine gepresst._

_Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, denn für gewöhnlich wurde Spock dann etwas sanfter. Er schätzte seine Stärke manchmal einfach etwas falsch ein, aber das war bis jetzt noch nie ein größeres Problem gewesen._

_Doch irgendwie schien es ihn heute nicht zu erreichen. Unwirsch drang er mit seiner Zunge nun in meinen Mund ein, forderte meine zu einem Kampf heraus._

_Ich versuchte, ihm zu widerstehen, denn er schien nicht er selbst zu sein, doch mein Körper war ein elender Verräter und reagierte auf jede seiner Berührungen. Ich stöhnte auf, als er das Shirt von meinem Körper riss. Und das tat er wirklich. Unter Spocks Händen gab der Stoff ein reißendes Geräusch und es hing nur noch an mir. Ebenso ähnlich erging es meiner Hose, während seine Lippen über meinen Körper wanderten._

_Spocks Hände glitten an meinen Armen nach oben, nagelten sie neben meinem Kopf fest, während sich seine Zähne in meine Haut gruben und vermutlich etliche Male hinterließen._

„ _Spock!“ stöhnte ich, versuchte erneut mich aus dieser Lage zu befreien._

_Doch es wollte mir nicht gelingen. Er rührte sich keinen Zentimeter von mir weg, wurde in seinen Bemühungen eher noch intensiver._

_Spock glitt noch etwas weiter nach unten, schmiegte sein Gesicht an meine Erregung, ehe er sie langsam nach unten küsste._

_Ich bäumte mich auf, der Berührung entgegen. Spocks Zunge umspielte meine Länge, glitt sie wieder nach oben, ehe sich seine Lippen völlig um sie legten. Meine Hände waren noch immer von seinen gefangen und so konnte ich nur meine Augen schließen, während er seine Zunge über meine Spitze gleiten ließ._

„ _Spoooooooooock!“ Ich konnte nicht an mich halten und drängte unwirsch nach oben._

_Er gab einen knurrenden Laut von sich, hörte aber nicht auf._

_Himmel, wenn das ein Albtraum sein sollte, wusste ich gerade nicht, ob ich daraus erwachen wollte!_

_Er leckte, saugte und liebkoste mein Glied, wie es noch nie zuvor jemand in meinem Leben getan hatte. Wie er es noch nie zuvor getan hatte!_

_Selbst in meinem Zustand erkannte ich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Mit ihm._

_Spock löste eine Hand von meinem Arm und ich stöhnte gequält auf, als plötzlich wieder Blut in meine Fingerspitzen laufen konnte. Seine Finger legten sich nun an meine Lippen und strichen sanft darüber. Ich wusste, was er wollte und öffnete meinen Mund ein Stück, damit er mit ihnen eindringen konnte. Er spielte mit meiner Zunge, bis seine Finger feucht genug waren._

_Er bereitete mich nur kurz vor, schob gleich drei Finger auf einmal in mich, was mich kurz aufschreien ließ, denn es tat verdammt weh. Ich versuchte mich zu entspannen und Spock wusste, wohin und wie er seine Finger bewegen musste, um mich das erste Mal meinen Höhepunkt erleben zu lassen. Ich kam in seinem Mund und er schluckte alles._

_Schwer atmend lag ich nun auf dem Bett, versuchte zu Atem zu kommen, während er noch immer seine Finger in mir hatte._

_Diese zog Spock nun aus mir und drehte mich mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf den Bauch. Ich hatte nicht mal die Chance, etwas einzuwenden._

_Meine Finger gruben sich in die Laken, als er in mich eindrang. Trotz der Vorbereitung tat es dieses Mal höllisch weh und ich biss meine Zähne zusammen._

_Spocks Hände legten sich wie zwei Schraubstöcke um meine Hüften und hielten mich an meinem Platz. Bei jedem seiner Stöße traf er meine Prostata und ließ mich Sterne sehen. Ich konnte nichts weiter machen, als zu stöhnen und zu keuchen und es irgendwie genießen._

_Mein Liebster war in seinen Bewegungen unerbittlich und ich war mir sehr sicher, dass es etwas mit diesem Fieber zu tun haben musst!_

_Spock kam mit mit einem unterdrückten Knurren, sank auf mir zusammen, was mich in die Matratze drückte._

_[flashback ende]_

 

Ich sah Bones irritiert an.

„Was meinst du mit 'Er hätte sterben können'?“

„Nun ja... wenn das Ritual nicht vollzogen wird, hat man noch die Möglichkeit es mit Meditation zu versuchen, aber das ist harte Arbeit. Und wenn Beides nicht funktioniert, dann versagt anscheinend irgendwann ihr Körper.“

„Ich hätte ihn verlieren können?“

Bones nickte.

Meine Gedanken rasten, als ich mich zur Tür umdrehte und nach draußen lief. Spock stand nicht mehr an der Ecke und ich begann zu laufen. Ich suchte das halbe Haus ab, ehe ich ihn im Garten fand.

Er saß unter einem Baum und starrte in die Ferne.

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als ich meine Arme um ihn schlang und ihn sanft auf die Wange küsste.

„Es tut mir Leid!“ flüsterte ich leise.

„Nein Jim … mir muss es Leid tun! Ich habe dich verletzt!“

Ich umrundete die kleine Bank und kniete mich vor ihn.

„Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist Spock. Es war mein Fehler. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was das Pon Farr für dich bedeutet, hätte ich mich nicht so idiotisch verhalten und du wärst nicht in diesen tiefen Zustand verfallen.“

Spock legte seine Hand an meine Wange und ich schmiegte mich in die sanfte Geste, küsste seine Handfläche.

„Ich hätte mit dir darüber sprechen sollen, als ich mich auf dich einließ, Jim. Es ist eine wiederkehrender Zustand.“

„Bones hat es mir erzählt. Das nächste Mal werde ich darauf vorbereitet sein.“

„Ich werde versuchen, es mit Meditation zu überstehen.“

Ich sah zu Spock hoch, meine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben.

„Spock … ich bin dein Partner! Du musst das nicht allein durchstehen. Wie werde ich mich fühlen, solltest du es nicht schaffen? Was denkst du dir dabei, so etwas schwachsinniges zu versuchen? Ich halt es schon aus, wenn es ein bisschen rauer ist! Ich bin nur erschrocken. So kenne ich dich einfach nicht.“

Spock rutschte nun von der Bank zu mir in den staubigen Boden, zog mich in seine Arme und drückte mich fest an sich.

„Es ist jeden Tag ein Kampf, nicht über dich herzufallen.“

Ich schloss meine Arme um ihn und lachte leise.

„Das würde auf der Brücke wirklich nicht gut ankommen“ antwortete ich.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf und küsste ihn nun langsam, leidenschaftlich, tief, was Spock nur zu gerne erwiderte.

„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!“ hörte ich Bones vom Haus herüber rufen.

„Ist ja kaum zum aushalten! Ich flieg wieder nach Hause! Ich werde hier anscheinend nicht mehr benötigt und ich werde erwartet!“

Ich warf meinem besten Freund einen wissenden Blick zu.

„Sag Pavel schöne Grüße!“

Er sandte mir einen Blick, der mich erneut zum Lachen brachte, denn er sagte mehr, als tausend Worte es je gekonnt hätten.

Irgendwann würde mein Gruß den jungen Russen schon erreichen.

Nur nicht die ersten Stunden nach Bones Rückkehr auf die Erde.


	13. Deep inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard McCoy & Pavel Chekov

**Deep inside**

 

Er hatte mich heute Abend wirklich hübsch ausgeführt. In ein edles Restaurant. Es hatte ihn bestimmt eine Stange Geld gekostet, dort einen Tisch zu reservieren und mich dann auch noch auszuführen. Und das konnte man gar nicht aufwiegen, was mir das bedeutete. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, das wir uns so in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt hatten. Als Paar.

Es war unbeschreiblich gewesen, wie er vor allen seinen Arm um meine Hüfte gelegt hatte und mich lang und intensiv küsste.

Mein Herz hatte einen Moment ausgesetzt, ehe ich genießend die Augen geschlossen hatte. Nachdem wir uns getrennt hatten, vergrub ich mein Gesicht lachend an seiner Brust.

"Du schuldest mir was, Pasha" flüsterte er gegen meine Haare.

Oh ich würde es ihm zurück geben. Zehnfach … Hundertfach … Tausendfach ... Millionenfach. Bis in alle Ewigkeit.

Er hatte mir sein Herz geschenkt und ich wusste, dass es neben seiner Tochter das wertvollste war, dass er besaß. Und ich war damit der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden.

 

Hand in Hand spazierten wir durch San Francisco nach Hause. Der Abend war klar, was ungewöhnlich war. Aber ich freute mich über den sternenklaren Nachthimmel und bat Leonard, noch ein wenig draußen zu bleiben, als wir an unserer Wohnung ankamen. Er küsste mich erneut und ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn besser erreichen zu können.

„Ich hol uns Decken und mach Tee, dann komm ich nach.“

Ich lächelte ihn dankbar an und ging hinaus auf den Balkon. Der Vorteil der Wohnung im obersten Stock war, dass wir eine ungetrübte Aussicht hatten. Ich hatte das bei fast allen beobachtet, die einmal im All gewesen waren. Sie hatten Sehnsucht nach den Sternen und all unsere Freunde hatten Wohnungen in den oberen Stockwerken.

Nyota und Scotty besaßen sogar eine Dachterrasse mit Swimmingpool.

Ich ließ mich in einen der großen Sessel sinken, die wir draußen aufgestellt hatten und zog meine Jacke etwas enger um mich. Sternenklar, aber kalt, war diese Nacht.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Leonard kam mit dem Tee und der Decke. Ein großes flauschiges Teil, aus weichem Fleece und in blau-gelb gehalten. Mein Liebster setzte sich zu mir in den Sessel, schlang einen Arm um meine Schulter und ich schmiegte mich an ihn, während er die Decke über uns ausbreitete.

Ich liebte diese ruhigen Momente, die ich mit ihm verbringen konnte. Selbst mein Kopf schaltete sich für eine Weile aus. Keine Gedanken, keine Ideen … nichts.

Leonard gab mir eine der Tassen und ich nippte an dem warmen Tee. Er umsorgte mich einfach Bestens.

Denn er war der Beste.

„Erzähl mir ein wenig von den Sternbildern, Pasha.“

Und das tat ich. Obwohl ich es schon etliche Male zuvor getan hatte und es wieder tun würde. Aber Leonard mochte es, meiner Stimme zu lauschen und ich war froh, wenn ich ihm immer wieder etwas Neues erzählen konnte, dass er noch nicht wusste. Und wir waren auch immer zu verschiedenen Jahreszeiten zu Hause, womit sich die Sternbilder auch änderten.

Leonard legte sich schließlich in den großen Sessel und platzierte mich halb über sich, deckte uns dann wieder zu, während ich nach neuen Sternen suchte.

 

Die Wärme, welche von Leonards Körper ausging und die warme Decke die uns umhüllte, machte mich nach einiger Zeit ziemlich schläfrig. Ich kuschelte mich noch fester an ihn und drehte mich ein wenig auf die Seite, damit ich gemütlicher liegen konnte. Die starken Arme meines Liebsten schlossen sich um mich, strichen sanft über meine Seite.

Ich legte meinen Arm über seine Brust, sodass meine Hand auf seiner Schulter zum liegen kam und schob mich ein wenig an ihm hoch, um Leonards Lippen zu erreichen. Er lächelte mich an, als wir uns in die Augen schauen konnten.

„Wir sollten ins Bett gehen, ehe wir uns noch eine Erkältung holen, was hältst du davon?“ fragte Leonard mich, als ich sanft die Ecken seiner Lippen küsste.

Und wie ich damit einverstanden war. Mir war mittlerweile wirklich ein wenig arg kalt und so deckte Leo uns wieder auf, hob mich hoch, während er aufstand und trug mich in unser großes Schlafzimmer.

Die Gestaltung hatte er völlig mir überlassen. Und ich hatte mich ausgetobt. Also so richtig.

Das Zimmer war, neben unserem Wohnzimmer, das Größte gewesen, mit einem riesigen Dachfenster, von welchem man die Sterne beobachten konnte. Wir schlossen es eigentlich nur tagsüber, wenn es richtig heiß war, oder wenn wir nicht zu Hause waren.

Das große Bett hatte ich also direkt darunter gestellt, dahinter befand sich ein großer Schrank. Vor dem Bett stand eine große Truhe, auf der wir unsere Klamotten ablegen konnten.

Die Farben hatte ich dezent gewählt, ein helles grau und violett. Die Farben beruhigten mich einfach. Und Leonard hatte sich nicht beschwert.

 

Im Schlafzimmer stellte er mich auf den Boden und ich schälte mich aus meiner Kleidung, hängte sie gleich in den Schrank. Zumindest die Jacke. Die anderen Sachen würde ich morgen waschen, damit wir sie wieder mit auf die Enterprise nehmen konnten.

Es war nur noch eine Woche übrig von unserem Urlaub, ehe wir wieder an Bord mussten.

Ich schlüpfte gerade aus meiner Hose, als sich zwei Arme um mich schlangen und Leo mich wieder fest an sich drückte. Meine Hände legten sich über seine Arme. Ein leises Keuchen entkam meinen Lippen, als er mir in den Nacken biss.

Ich konnte spüren, dass er nackt war und wusste, was das bedeutete.

Mühevoll drehte ich mich in seiner Umarmung um und schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken, während ich mit meinen Lippen die seinen versiegelte. Leonards Hände wanderten über meinen Rücken hinab und blieben an meinem Po liegen. Ich musste unweigerlich in den Kuss grinsen.

Er löste sich von mir und sah mich fragend an.

„Was ist Pasha?“

Ich schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Ich veiß es nicht!“ musste ich zugeben.

Es war einfach nur ein solches Gefühl gewesen, ihn jetzt bei mir zu wissen, ihn zu spüren. Der ganze Abend war einfach seltsam gewesen. Und war es noch immer. Wir führten uns manchmal schon auf wie ein altes Ehepaar, hatten einfach eine gewisse Routine in unserem gemeinsamen Leben.

Leonard hob mein Kinn nun mit einer Hand an, sodass er mir in die Augen sehen konnte und küsste mich zärtlich. Ich schloss genießend die Augen, während er das tat. Ich mochte manchmal wirklich ein Wildfang sein, aber ich mochte es auch sanft.

Ich ließ meine Hand durch Leonards dunkles Haar wandern und er lehnte seine Stirn gegen meine, nachdem wir uns wieder getrennt hatten.

„Pasha … ich … du weißt ...“

Meine freie Hand legte sich über seine Lippen und ich sah in seine dunklen Augen. Er brauchte es mir nicht zu sagen. Ich wusste doch, wie schwer es ihm fiel, seine Gefühle in Worte zu packen. Und ich konnte es jeden Tag fühlen, wie sehr er mich liebte.

Als ich meine Hand wieder von seinen Lippen löste, welche er vorher noch ausgiebig geküsst hatte, verteilte er die sanften Liebkosungen über mein Gesicht, bis er zu meinem Ohr kam, an welchem er leicht saugte.

Ich konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, wobei ich Leonards geflüsterte Worte nicht hörte.

„Bitte?“ fragte ich nach.

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in meinem Nacken.

„Schlaf mit mir …“

Es war mir nicht klar, was er damit meinte. Wir hatten schließlich ein sehr erfülltes Liebesleben.

„Ich dachte, das väre der Plan gewesen?“ hakte ich nach.

Leonard löste sich von meinem Nacken und sah mir tief in die Augen.

„Du missverstehst mich Pasha … Schlaf mit mir!“

Erstaunt weiteten sich meine Augen. Ich war überrascht, denn bis jetzt war das nie ein Thema für uns gewesen. Zumindest nicht für mich.

„Ich möchte es Pasha … bitte!“

Ich nickte einfach nur, denn ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst hätte tun sollen. Zumindest im Moment nicht.

Leonard zog mich hinter sich zum Bett. Mein Liebster setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes, ich blieb vor ihm stehen, sah auf ihn hinab. Er konnte seine Finger kaum von mir lassen, erkundete jeden noch so kleinen Quadratzentimeter mit seinen Fingern, ließ seine Lippen folgen. Meine Hände ruhten auf seinen Schultern, während seine langsam unter meine Shorts glitten, sie langsam nach unten schoben.

„Leo“ keuchte ich leise, als sich seine Zähne in meine Hüfte gruben.

Meine Finger griffen nach seinem Kinn und zwangen ihn, wieder zu mir aufzublicken. Ich kniete mich nun über ihn, sodass wir wieder auf Augenhöhe waren. Ich hielt ihn fest und schnappte nach seinen Lippen, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, während Leo sich ein wenig tiefer aufs Bett schob.

Ich glitt neben ihn aufs Bett, ließ meine Hände über seinen Körper gleiten, verharrte an seinen Hüften, massierte ihn dort weiter. Er schlang seinen Arm um meinen Nacken, zog mich erneut zu einem heißen Kuss heran, welchen ich nur zu gern erwiderte. Leos Hand vergrub sich tief in meinem Haar, hielt mich ein wenig in der Stelle, während sich unsere Lippen weiter sanft berührten. Ich spürte, dass er es wirklich wollte und ich warf meine Zweifel diesbezüglich über Bord.

Leonard lehnte sich ein wenig zur Seite und holte eine Tube Gleitgel aus unserem Nachtkästchen, legte sie neben mich auf das Bett. Ich warf einen letzten skeptischen Blick neben mich, ehe ich mich über meinen Freund schob, seinen Körper nun nach allen mir bekannten Regeln der Kunst verwöhnte, bis er stöhnend und keuchend unter mir lag.

„PASHAAAA!“ schrie er heiser auf, als ich seine harte Erregung in meinen Mund gleiten ließ.

Während ich nun an seiner Länge hinab glitt, ließ ich meine Hand neben ihn gleiten und tastete nach der Tube. Nachdem ich die Tube geöffnet hatte, ließ ich ein bisschen von der kalten Flüssigkeit über meine Finger laufen.

Vorsichtig glitt meine Hand nun zwischen seine Beine gleiten, ließ meine Finger nach Leos Eingang suchen und drang mit einem Finger vorsichtig in ihn ein. Leonard stöhnte noch lauter als vorher und nach und nach ließ ich meine Finger in ihn gleiten, weitete ihn solange, bis er sich nur noch unter mir wand.

Mit einem Lächeln entließ ich sein Glied nun aus meinem Mund, schob mich wieder an ihm hoch, schnappte mir Leonards Lippen und küsste ihn heiß und innig. Der Ältere öffnete seine Beine noch ein wenig mehr, damit ich es leichter hatte in ihn einzudringen.

Meine Hände glitten nun an seinen Armen nach oben, verschränkte meine Hände mit seinen, als ich begann, mich langsam zu bewegen.

Es war ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl, Leo so zu spüren. Ihn zu fühlen, wie er unter mir zitterte, sich meinen Stößen entgegen bewegte, leise meinen Namen wimmerte und aufhörte zu atmen, als ich seine Prostata traf.

Keuchend entwich daraufhin die Luft aus seinen Lungen und er löste eine Hand aus meiner, legte sie an meine Seite und hielt mich fest.

Ich bekam langsam das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. Er benahm sich so seltsam.

Doch wurde ich von diesem Gedanken abgelenkt, als er sich plötzlich unter mir aufbäumte und mit einem erstickten Stöhnen kam und er sich um meine Erektion pulsierend verengte.

Ich drängte weiter in Leonard, langsam … beinahe quälend, ehe ich selbst meinen Höhepunkt erlebte.

Mein Liebster küsste mich tief und liebevoll, als ich mich aus ihm zurückzog und mich in seine Umarmung schmiegte.

„Leo … vas ist los mit dir?“ fragte ich ihn schließlich, während er mit einer Hand durch meine Locken streichelte.

Sein Blick war fragend, verwirrt.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst Pasha?“

Ich richtete mich ein wenig auf, sah ihn skeptisch an. Eine Augenbraue war nach oben gewandert.

„Du veißt nicht, vas ich meine? Nun … du hast mich heute zum Essen ausgefuhrt, mich in aller Offentlichkeit gekusst und jetzt das? Es ist doch etvas nicht in Ordnung?“

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge.

„Es ist alles in bester Ordnung Pasha. Wirklich, dass kannst du mir glauben. Ich dachte nur … vielleicht sollte ich mich langsam daran gewöhnen, mich mit dir in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen. Ich fühle mich wohl mit dir.“

Er küsste sanft meine Wange.

„Ich liebe dich Pasha! Und das darf ruhig die ganze Welt wissen!“


	14. Mirror Mirror on the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirror Universe  
> Chekov & Sulu

**Mirror Mirror on the Wall**

 

Ich betrat mein Zimmer, wie jeden Tag nach meiner Schicht. Pavel hatte sich heute morgen krank gemeldet. Obwohl ich nicht wusste: Warum. Aber in letzter Zeit blickte ich bei unserem Navigator sowieso nicht ganz durch. Er benahm sich seltsam. Schon eine geraume Weile.

Ich ließ den Computer das Licht hochfahren auf 75 Prozent. Die meiste Zeit war es sowieso an, wegen meiner Pflanzen. Es war einem guten Tag und Nacht Rhythmus nachempfunden, damit sie genügend Licht erhielten.

Die Kanne mit Wasser stand immer neben meinem Blumen und ich begann meine kleinen Lieblinge zu gießen.

Ich hatte vielerlei verschiedene Pflanzen hier. Die meisten waren jedoch Blüher, was hieß, sie hatten prächtige Blüten in sämtlichen Farben und Formen. Eine besondere Vorliebe hegte ich für Orchideen. Sie waren anspruchsvoll in der Pflege, doch an ihnen konnte ich mich einfach super erfreuen.

Ich ging gerade zur nächsten Pflanze weiter, als mein Komm anfing zu piepen.

„Computer, Übertragung annehmen! Hier spricht Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu ...“

„Karuuuuuuuuuuu …“ drang die flehende Stimme meines besten Freundes aus dem Lautsprecher.

Hektisch stellte ich die Gießkanne ab und lief zu meinem nahen Schreibtisch, wo ich die Bildübertragung öffnete. Das gerötete Gesicht meines besten Freundes erschien im Blickfeld. Er sah wirklich nicht sonderlich gut aus.

„Karuuuu“ flehte er. „Karu bitte hilf mir!“

„Was ist los Pasha?“ fragte ich ihn.

„Bitte hilf mir! Es geht mir nicht gut!“

Meine Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. Sonst lief er doch wegen jedem Wehwechen zu Doktor 'Ich-bin-zu-mürrisch-für-diese-Welt' McCoy! Und jetzt sollte ich ihm helfen.

„Karuuuu bitte!!“

Ach, wie hätte ich da nur nein sagen können? Er war mein bester Freund!

„Ich bin gleich bei dir.“

Nach diesen Worten beendete ich die Komm-Verbindung, goss meine Pflanzen noch schnell fertig und stellte das Autolicht wieder an, ehe ich mein Quartier wieder verließ und mich zu Pavel aufmachte.

Es hatte einen Vorteil, dass er auf der Brücke arbeitete. Dadurch lag sein Zimmer nah an denen der höheren Ränge und wir hatten nicht so weit zu einander.

 

An Pavels Quartier angekommen, gab ich den Code für seine Tür ein, welche sich mit einem leisen Geräusch öffnete und nachdem ich das Zimmer betreten hatte, wieder schloss.

Es war ziemlich düster in seinen Räumen. Normal hatte es Pasha doch lieber heller? Naja, lag vielleicht daran, dass er sich nicht sonderlich fühlte.

„Pasha?“ rief ich leise und zog meine Stiefel von den Füßen.

Ich vernahm ein leises Stöhnen aus seinem Schlafzimmer. Also steckte er im Bett. Zumindest war er brav und hielt sich still. Sonst schoss er selbst bei 40 Grad Fieber noch wie ein Flummi durch die Gegend.

Ich bahnte mir den bekannten Weg durch den Raum und betrat das ebenfalls ziemlich dunkle Schlafzimmer.

„Computer, Licht langsam auf 80 Prozent erhöhen!“

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich mich trotz der langsamen Erhöhung des Lichtanteils daran gewöhnt hatte. Und was ich dann erblickte, trieb mir augenblicklich die Schamesröte ins Gesicht.

Da lag er!

Nackt, wie Gott ihn erschaffen hatte, mit den Händen hielt er sich an einer Stange über dem Kopfende fest und räkelte sich lasziv. Und seine Augen waren direkt auf meine gerichtet. Diese wunderbaren, blauen Augen … die mich viel zu intensiv ansahen.

Wie sollte ich da, Gott verdammt, nochmal standhaft bleiben? Konnte mir das einer sagen? Pasha war mein bester Freund.

Aber wenn er jetzt so vor mir auf dem Bett lag, sich auch noch so verführerisch auf die Lippen biss, konnte ich mich auch vergessen.

Keine guten Vorsätze mehr … Nein, nein … alles vergessen, bei diesem göttlichen Anblick.

 

Zumindest spielte im Moment mein Körper für mich, denn ich war nicht im Stande, mich einen Millimeter zu bewegen.

„Karu“ schnurrte Pasha, während mich seine lustverhangenen Augen erneut fixierten

Pasha löste seine Hände, ließ sie kurz neckisch über seine Lippen gleiten, seinen Blick weiter auf mich fixiert, als er sich aus dem Bett schob und auf mich zuging.

Liebevoll schlangen sich seine Arme um meinen Nacken, sein warmer … nein eigentlich war er heiß … sein viel zu heißer Körper presste sich an meinen.

Himmel! Wie sollte ich das aushalten? Ihn jetzt nicht einfach zurück aufs zu Bett werfen und ihn richtig durchzuvögeln, bis er nicht mehr wusste, wo oben und unten war?

Vor allem, als sich seine warmen Hände auch noch unter mein Shirt schoben, meinen Bauch, meinen Oberkörper, meine Brust langsam nach oben glitten. Das schwarze Stück Stoff immer weiter mit sich nach oben schoben. Auch wenn ich eigentlich nicht wollte, so musste ich doch meine Arme heben, damit Pasha mir das Shirt über den Kopf ziehen konnte. Und kaum war der lästige Stoff verschwunden, legten sich seine Lippen auf meine, küsste er mich leidenschaftlich und definitiv nicht jugendfrei.

Ich musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, denn was sich da gegen meinen Bauch drückte, war definitiv auch nicht jugendfrei.

Mit einem lauten, feuchten Geräusch lösten sich unsere Lippen voneinander und ich sah Pasha schwer atmend an. Seine Augen waren feucht, seine Wangen noch immer gerötet, wenn nicht sogar noch eine Nuance dunkler und sein Körper schien vor Lust und Verlangen zu zittern.

Wer war ich, ihm nicht zu geben, was er verlangte.

Ich schob ihn ein Stückchen von mir und ließ meine Hand über seine Wange gleiten, was ihn erneut leise schnurren ließ.

„Was machen wir hier eigentlich Pasha?“ fragte ich ihn.

„Ich veiß es nicht ...“ antwortete er unschuldig.

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Ich wusste, dass er wusste, dass er genau wusste, was er hier tat.

Pavel drehte seinen Kopf ein Stück, liebkoste die Hand, die an seiner Wange lag. Doch ich löste sie schnell und schlang sie um Pashas Hüften, zog ihn wieder an mich. Als unsere Unterleiber aufeinander trafen, kam ein wundervoll hohes Stöhnen über seine Lippen.

Wie lange er wohl schon auf mich gewartet hatte? Seiner Erregung nach zu urteilen, musste es schon eine Weile sein.

Meine Hände glitten an seinem Körper hinab, legten sich an seinen Hintern und pressten ihn noch fester an mich. Sein erneutes Stöhnen wurde von meinen Lippen erstickt. Mit meiner Zunge drang ich in seine feuchte Höhle ein, umspielte seine Zunge, massierte den Gaumen, erkundete einfach alles.

Unterdessen massierte ich seine Backen und spürte, wie der Jüngere langsam zu Wachs in meinen Händen wurde.

Ich zog meinen Kopf langsam zurück und ließ Pasha los, welcher sich augenblicklich in meine Schultern krallte, damit er weiter etwas Halt hatte. Ich ließ meine Finger nun über seinen Brustkorb nach oben wandern, tippte immer wieder gegen die blasse Haut.

„Karuuuuuu ...“ flehte Pavel erneut und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe.

Ich löste seine Arme von meinen Schultern und schob ihn zurück auf das Bett. Mit einem erstaunten Keuchen fiel mein Freund nun in die weißen Laken und sah zu mir auf.

Er war schon nackt, was einen gewissen Vorteil barg. Also öffnete ich nun langsam meine Hosen, ließ sie hinab gleiten, stieg heraus, als sie auf dem Boden lagen. Noch war ich mit meinen Shorts bekleidet.

„Was machen wir jetzt Pasha?“ fragte ich ernst.

Er leckte sich über die Lippen, drückte sich hoch und kniete sich vor mich. Seine Arme schlangen sich um meine Mitte. Er barg sein Gesicht an meinem Bauch, küsste sanft über meine durchtrainierte Haut. Seine Finger spielten in meinem Rücken, ehe sie langsam nach unten glitten und am Rand meiner Shorts einhakten. Langsam zog der Blonde sie nun nach unten, befreite meine Erektion aus seinem engen Gefängnis und ich konnte ein Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten.

Pasha küsste sich den Weg nun nach unten, doch ich hielt ihn auf.

Fragend blickte er zu mir auf und ich legte meinen Zeigefinger an seine Stirn, schubste ihn an. Pavel verstand den Wink und er ließ sich zurück in die Matratze fallen.

Wie er so dort lag, wirkte er wie ein junger Gott. Der perfekt geformte Körper, die roten weichen Lippen, das hübsche Gesicht.

Ich folgte meinem besten Freund nun in die Laken, küsste ihn gierig, als ich über ihm kniete. Er öffnete seine Beine ein wenig, damit ich dazwischen Platz finden konnte.

„Hast du was da?“ fragte ich zwischen den Berührungen unserer Lippen.

„Brauchen vir nicht mehr!“ gab er mir zur Antwort.

Ich hörte auf, ihn zu küssen. Sah ihn fassungslos an, ehe ein dreckiges Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht erschien.

„Du hattest das den ganzen Tag geplant oder?“

Er erwiderte das Grinsen.

„Ein venig!“ gestand er.

Seine Hand wanderte zu seinem Nachtkästchen und zog ein Kondom hervor, welches er mir reichte. Ich beugte mich nach unten, küsste ihn erneut hungrig, während Pavel den Gummi über meinen harten Schaft zog.

Auch wenn er sich selbst vorbereitet hatte, ließ ich noch einmal drei Finger zwischen seine Beine gleiten, drang langsam in ihn ein.

Oh, er hatte das wirklich geplant gehabt.

Meine Finger glitten wieder aus ihm heraus, ich legte meine Hände an seine Hüften, zog sie etwas nach oben.

Während ich in Pasha eindrang, schlangen sich seine Beine um meine Hüften, zogen ihn schneller in meinen Schoß. Seine Hände ließ er nun wieder über seinen Kopf wandern, hielt sich damit wieder an den Stangen über seinem Bett fest.

Er war so verdammt heiß und so eng … ich glaubte, ich müsse den Verstand verlieren.

Und Himmel … er wusste, wie er seine Hüften einsetzen musste.

Meine Bewegungen wurden härter und schneller

Pashas Lippen entkam ein lauter, heiserer Schrei, als ich seine Prostata traf. Jetzt hatte ich ihn genau in dem Winkel, den ich brauchte, um ihn Sternchen sehen zu lassen. Eine meiner Hände löste sich von seiner Hüfte, legte sich um seine heiße Erregung.

Pavel war ein wimmerndes und keuchendes Etwas unter mir, doch auch ich kam meinem Höhepunkt schneller entgegen, als mir lieb war.

Mein Daumen glitt nun über die Spitze seines Gliedes, rieb langsam darüber. Immer und immer wieder. Es war einfach eine der empfindlichsten Stellen.

Was mir nun auch ziemlich schnell bewiesen wurde, als sich die Muskeln um meine Erektion verengten, als Pavel versuchte seinen Höhepunkt niederzukämpfen. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt. Die Knöchel seiner Hände traten weiß hervor, während er nun versuchte, sich von mir zu lösen.

Doch das würde ich nicht zu lassen, packte ihn fester, zog ihn wieder in meinen Schoß zurück. Pavels vergrub sein Gesicht an seinem Arm, um einen weiteren Schrei zu unterdrücken.

„Los … komm für mich Pasha!“ hauchte ich.

Ein weiterer Stoß entlockte ihm ein Wimmern.

„Komm für mich!“

Ich ließ meine Hand noch einmal über seine gesamte Länge gleiten, ehe er sich unter mir aufbäumte und kam. Seine Beine schlangen sich eng um mich, brachten mich noch tiefer in ihn, ehe auch ich meinen Höhepunkt erreichte.

Eine unglaubliche Welle schwappte über mich und ich musste meine Hände von Pasha lösen, damit ich nicht auf ihm zusammenbrach und ihn verletzte.

 

Wenig später lagen wir unter der warmen Decke und ich spielte mit Pavels weichem Haar. Sein Kopf ruhte auf meinem Oberarm und seine Augen hielten meine fixiert.

„Ich mag es, mit dir zu spielen Karu“ hauchte er gegen meine Lippen.

Ich musste lachen. Ja … Pasha liebte es wirklich zu spielen.

Und ich war gerne gewillt, es wieder zu tun.


	15. Sex on the Beach - Kirk & Chekov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk & Chekov

**Sex on the Beach**

 

Ich freute mich wie ein kleines Kind, dass wir endlich wieder Landgang hatten.

Die Scans des Planeten waren unauffällig gewesen, also hatte der Captain beschlossen, dass wir uns alle einen kleinen Urlaub verdient hatten.

Es gab dort einen richtigen Strand und ein Meer, dass sogar so warm war, dass man darin baden konnte.

Ich tobte den halben Nachmittag mit Hikaru durch das warme Wasser, ehe ich erschöpft in den Sand fiel und mich von der Sonne wärmen ließ. Es war so wundervoll hier. Manchmal wünschte ich mir, dass wir wieder auf die Erde zurück konnten. Dort hätten wir öfter solch schöne Tage verbringen können.

 

Ich wachte wieder auf, als eine sanfte Hand sanft über meinen Rücken strich. Aber nicht, weil es angenehm war, sondern weil es brannte wie Feuer!

Ich zog scharf die Luft ein, als ich mich etwas hoch drückte und meinen Kopf drehte, einen Blick über meine Schulter warf. Ich sah in das lächelnde Gesicht unseres Captains. Er hielt eine Flasche in der Hand.

„Sie haben einen dicken Sonnenbrand, Mr. Chekov!“

Damit hatte er wohl nicht unrecht! Es tat ziemlich weh. Und es brannte so sehr.

„Soll ich Ihnen den Rücken eincremen, Mr. Chekov? Ich hab eine After-Sun-Lotion dabei.“

Oh das klang verlockend. Kühle und Ruhe für die Haut.

Die Sonne war anscheinend auch schon etwas untergegangen. Es schien nur noch ein sanftes Licht und es war etwas kühler geworden. Doch mein Rücken gab noch genügend Hitze ab.

„Aye, Keptin! Es väre sehr freundlich.“

Ich hörte ein verhaltenes Lachen, dann wie die Tube geöffnet wurde und etwas von dem kalten Gel auf meinen Rücken verteilt wurde. Anschließend spürte ich wieder die Hände des Captains auf meinem Rücken, die das Gel sanft verteilten.

Ein wohliges Seufzen kam über meine Lippen, als er an meinen Seiten hinab glitt.

Auch dort massierte der Captain das Gel sanft ein.

„Du bist ziemlich verspannt, Pavel“ hauchte er sanft in mein Ohr.

Dabei glitten seine Hände zu meinem unteren Rücken hinab und massierten meine verspannten Muskeln.

Ich reagierte sofort auf seine Berührungen, entspannte mich und erneut kam ein wohliges Seufzen über meine Lippen. Leider reagierte auch der Rest meines Körpers auf seine Hände.

Ich war hart geworden und mit jedem Mal, dass Jim nun über meinen Rücken strich, stöhnte ich leise. Je mehr Jim seine Bemühungen verstärkte, umso mehr bekam ich das Gefühl, dass er es mit Absicht machte.

Jim kniete sich über mich und begann langsam Küsse über meinen Nacken zu verteilen. Meine Hände gruben sich in den Sand, meine Augen schlossen sich fest.

„Keptin“ keuchte ich leise, als sich seine Finger an meinem Hosenbund einhakten und meine Badehose langsam nach unten wanderte.

„Soll ich aufhören, Pavel?“

Es war nicht die Frage an sich, die mich erstaunte, sondern eher der Ton in seiner Stimme. Es schwang Unsicherheit darin. Und das war etwas, dass ich vom Captain nicht kannte.

Ich hob meinen Kopf, drehte mein Gesicht ihm zu und mein Anblick schickte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Hast du im Gesicht auch einen Sonnenbrand, Pavel?“

„Nein … nein ich will nicht, dass du aufhörst“ flüsterte ich leise.

Jim beugte sich zu mir nach vorn und versiegelte meine Lippen. Ich musste zugeben, dass er ein guter Küsser war. Anfangs scheu, wurde er immer fordernder und das gefiel mir. Ich drehte mich etwas, sodass ich meine Hand an seine Wage legen konnte, folgte ihm, als er sich langsam aufrichtete, aber noch immer über mir kniete.

Meine Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken, seine Hände legten sich wieder an meinen Hintern, welcher bereits halb aus meiner Badehose befreit war. Mein Unterleib drückte sich nun auch an Jim und er lächelte leicht in den Kuss. Er konnte meine Erregung nun förmlich spüren.

Mit geschickten Händen entfernte mein Captain nun das letzte Stück des störenden Stoffes und schmiss es ungeachtet irgendwo hin.

Mir war klar, dass wir uns noch immer am Strand befanden und wir jederzeit von jemanden entdeckt werden könnten. Doch ich konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, da mich Jims Zunge nun zu einem Duell herausforderte.

Mittlerweile hatten alle begriffen, dass ich nicht mehr der kleine Junge war, der ich während der ersten Mission gewesen war. Ich war erwachsen und gerade behandelte mich Jim auch so.

Er dirigierte mich nun unter sich heraus, setzte sich in den weichen Sand, zog mich in seinen Schoß. Seine Haut war auch warm, angenehm an meiner, während wir uns wieder etwas bedächtiger küssten.

Ich hatte immer den Gerüchten geglaubt, dass er nur auf schnelle Nummern aus war. Aber gerade kam mir das alles andere als schnell vor.

Jims Hände ruhten wieder an meinem Hintern, massierten ihn langsam. Diese sanften Berührungen machten mich jetzt dann noch wahnsinnig! Wollte er mich denn unbedingt quälen? Ich war schließlich keine Jungfrau mehr. Oh nein … das war ich schon lange nicht mehr!

Ich ließ meine Hände nun an Jims Oberkörper nach unten gleiten, folgte ihnen sanft mit meinen Lippen. Ich konnte den Schweiß auf Jims Haut schmecken, die Sonnencreme welche er anscheinend aufgetragen hatte. Eine weise Entscheidung in Anbetracht der Umgebung. Aber etwas, was ich völlig vernachlässigt hatte.

Meine Zunge umkreiste sanft seine Brustwarzen, saugte sanft an ihnen, während meine Hände in seine Badeshorts glitten. Jim war nicht weniger hart als ich und das war nun eine Tatsache, die mich lächeln ließ.

Der Ältere stöhnte auf, als sich meine Hand um seine Erregung schloss und langsam auf und ab glitt. Mit meiner freien Hand zog ich die Shorts nun nach unten, entließ Jims Erektion aus ihrem Gefängnis.

Seine Hände lösten sich von meinem Hintern, legten sich stattdessen um meine Wangen und ließen mich zu ihm aufblicken. Die blauen Augen … diese intensiven blauen Augen … waren im Sonnenuntergang noch viel leuchtender als sonst und ich schluckte hart. Er zog mich zu sich nach oben, küsste mich leidenschaftlich.

„Ich will dich Pavel! Jetzt … sofort.“ hauchte er gegen meine Lippen.

„Ich bin hier“ antwortete ich ihm verschmitzt.

Er griff nach der Tube After-Sun und ließ sich etwas von dem Gel über die Finger laufen. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht an seinem Nacken, während er langsam mit zwei Fingern in mich eindrang. Ich stöhnte gegen Jims Haut, welcher seinen freien Arm sanft um meine Mitte legte, mich etwas fester hielt.

„Wenn dir etwas unangenehm ist, sag es mir ja?“ hauchte er in mein Ohr.

Ich nickte, während ich erneut leise stöhnte, weil er seine Finger bewegte. Im Moment war mir nichts unangenehm. Ich genoss die ganze Situation hier enorm. Als ich meine Augen öffnete, konnte ich die Sonne untergehen sehen und darüber war der Himmel bereits dunkel und die ersten Sterne erschienen.

Ich küsste mich langsam wieder zu seinen Lippen nach oben, rutschte durch die Bewegung etwas weiter auf seine Finger. Durch die Bewegung kam ein leiser Schrei über meine Lippen, er hatte meine Prostata berührt.

„Oh … Jim … bitte … lass mich nicht noch länger varten!“

Er zog seine Finger noch nicht aus mir zurück.

„Gib mir deine Hand Pavel!“

Ich reichte ihm meine Hand und Jim verteilte etwas Gel darauf. Ich ließ sie zwischen unsere Körper gleiten und verteilte die Feuchtigkeit auf Jims Glied. Erst als ich meine Finger wieder von ihm löste, zog er seine aus mir zurück. Ich legte meine Unterarme auf seinen Schultern ab, drückte mich etwas nach oben, während er sein Glied fest hielt. Anschließend ließ ich mich langsam wieder nach unten sinken, bewegte meine Hüften ein paar Mal, bis ich die richtige Stelle gefunden hatte und sank ganz in Jims Schoß.

Wir verharrten einen Moment, ehe ich mich zu bewegen begann. Erst ließ ich langsam meine Hüften kreisen. Jims Lippen versiegelten erneut die meinen, zogen mich in einen Sog aus Leidenschaft und Verlangen.

Es war als ob mein Hirn aussetzte, mich alles um uns herum vergessen ließ.

Seine Hände waren mit einem Mal überall auf meinem Körper, streichelten jeden Millimeter, während seine Lippen auf Wanderschaft gingen, sich somit von meinen Lippen lösten. Mein Blick wanderte über Jims Schulter wieder auf den Horizont.

Es war so berauschend. All diese Berührungen und dabei versuchte Jim meinen Rücken so gut es ging auszulassen. Seine Lippen liebkosten meinen Nacken, während ich nun meine Hüften hob, Jims Erektion dabei beinahe aus mir herausgleiten ließ und meine Hüften schnell wieder senkte. Es ließ uns Beide laut aufstöhnen.

Mein Captain schlang seine Arme nun um meine Schultern, während meine um seinen Nacken lagen.

Ich wiederholte meine Bewegung erneut, doch Jims Arme verhinderten, dass ich es schnell vollführen konnte.

„Nicht … langsam … Wir haben Zeit!“

Ich nickte. Es gab wirklich nichts, was uns zur Eile antrieb.

Ich ließ Jim nun das Tempo vorgeben, denn er wusste wirklich, was er tat.

Um ehrlich zu sein, brachte er mich dadurch in absolute Extase. Unsere Körper rieben aneinander, was mich auch an meiner Erregung stimulierte.

Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern, bis ich meinen Höhepunkt erreichte und das schien auch Jim zu spüren. Seine Lippen schlossen sich wieder um meine und er küsste mich um den Verstand, während mein Körper explodierte.

 

Das Meer umspielte unsere Beine, während ich bei Jim lag und wir gemeinsam zu den Sternen aufblickten.

„Weißt du Pavel … du solltest vorsichtiger sein. Bei deiner blassen Haut bekommt man so schnell einen Sonnenbrand!“

Ich lachte leise.

„Aber Keptin! Sie haben ihn doch so gut behandelt!“

Bei diesen Worten musste Jim auch lachen.


	16. Strawberries & Cream (Spock & Sulu)

**Strawberrys & Cream – Sulu & Spock**

 

Vor zwei Stunden hatte ich mit allem gerechnet, als es an der Tür geläutet hatte. Wir waren auf Landurlaub und eigentlich hatte ich ja Pavel erwartet. Wir waren zu einem kleinen Ausflug verabredet gewesen.

Doch als ich die Tür geöffnet hatte, sah ich mich mit unserem ersten Offizier konfrontiert.

Irritiert starrte ich ihn für einen Moment an.

„Mr. Spock“ kam es dann zögerlich über meine Lippen.

„Was machen Sie hier?“

Auch er schien sich in dieser Situation nicht sonderlich wohl zu fühlen, aber er stand in seiner üblichen Manier vor der Tür, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, eine Augenbraue ein wenig angehoben.

„Mr. Chekov meinte, Sie würden auf Ihn warten. Er wollte einen kleinen Ausflug mit Ihnen machen, doch es scheint, als wäre ihm etwas dazwischen gekommen. Darum schickt er mich.“

Ich schloss die Augen und schüttelte kurz meinen Kopf, so als ob ich träumen würde.

Pavel … mein bester Freund … schickte Mr. Spock bei mir vorbei, um mir von ihm mitteilen zu lassen, er hätte keine Zeit.

„Sie nehmen mich auf den Arm oder?“ fragte ich.

„Keineswegs Mr. Sulu. Mr. Chekov scheint eine andere Verabredung zu haben.“

Eine andere Verabredung? Und mich versetzte er einfach? So konnte das ja wohl nicht gehen.

„Mit wem?“ fragte ich bitter.

„Das sollte Mr. Chekov Ihnen wohl am Besten selbst mitteilen. Ich befand mich sowieso auf dem Weg und bot mich an, es Ihnen mitzuteilen, Mr. Sulu.“

Es war ja jetzt auch egal, ob ich mich darüber aufregte. Es würde nichts mehr helfen.

Der Erdbeerkuchen würde dann wohl schlecht werden. Allein konnte ich ihn wohl kaum bezwingen.

Ich sah zum Commander.

„Sie mögen nicht zufällig Erdbeerkuchen?“

Er sah mich einen Moment verwirrt an.

„Eines der wenigen menschlichen Dinge, die ich ausgesprochen gern zu mir nehme, Mr. Sulu.“

Oh, welch angenehme Überraschung.

„Nun … Commander, darf ich Sie dann auf ein Stück hereinbitten? Ich habe extra frischen Kuchen gebacken. Sonst wird er nur schlecht.“

Mr. Spock schien einen Moment zu überlegen.

„Ich danke Ihnen für die Einladung Mr. Sulu.“

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, machte ich einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ Mr. Spock eintreten. Meine Wohnung war immer ordentlich, da ich selbst sehr viel Wert darauf legte. Also brauchte ich auch keine Bedenken über Mr. Spocks Meinung haben.

Ich führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer, welches am Ende eines kurzen Ganges lag.

„Bitte nehmen Sie doch platz. Möchten Sie etwas dazu trinken, Commander? Kaffee oder Wasser?“

Der Älter nahm auf meinem Sessel platz und sah sich kurz um, ehe er sich mir wieder zuwandte.

„Ein Wasser wäre nett Mr. Sulu und dürfte ich Sie um etwas bitten?“

Ich nickte.

„Natürlich Commander, wenn ich Ihnen dienlich sein kann.“

„Wenn es möglich wäre, hätte ich gern etwas Schlagsahne zu meinem Stück Erdbeerkuchen.“

Ich musste leise lachen.

„Wenn ich Pavel seinen Kuchen ohne Sahne servieren würde, wäre ich ein toter Mann Commander. Also kann ich Ihrem Wunsch durchaus entsprechen.“

Mit einem Lächeln verschwand ich in der Küche, richtete den Kuchen auf zwei Teller, gab etwas Schlagsahne darauf, fügte für mich noch eine Tasse Kaffee und für den Commander das gewünschte Wasser hinzu. Alles auf einem Tablett verstaut, kehrte ich in mein Wohnzimmer zurück.

Mr. Spock war aufgestanden und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Sie haben einen schönen Ausblick auf die Stadt Mr. Sulu.“

Ich stellte das Tablett ab.

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Spock. Bitte, ihr Wasser und der Kuchen.“

Ich stellte alles auf den Tisch, vor seinem vorherigen Platz. Meine Sachen stellte ich auch hin und setzte mich auf das Sofa.

„Lassen Sie sich den Kuchen schmecken, Mr. Spock.“

Der Ältere nahm wieder im Sessel platz und griff nach dem Teller. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck freudiger Erwartung, den man so von ihm eigentlich gar nicht kannte. Und das machte mich irgendwie glücklich. Das entschädigte mich auch für Pavels schändliches Fernbleiben.

Beinahe schon fast jeden Bissen zelebrierend, vernichtete er das Stück Erdbeerkuchen. Ich konnte nich umhin, ihm ein wenig zuzusehen und zu grinsen.

So bekam den Commander wohl selten jemand zu Gesicht.

Als er fertig war, stellte er seinen Teller auf dem Tisch ab und nahm einen Schluck Wasser.

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Sulu. Der Kuchen war wirklich ausgezeichnet.“

Hatte ich da gerade ein Lächeln auf Mr. Spocks Gesicht gesehen?

„Ich möchte Sie nun auch nicht mehr länger stören, Mr. Sulu. Sie haben bestimmt noch andere Sachen zu erledigen.“

Der Commander erhob sich so schnell, dass ich kaum Zeit hatte zu reagieren. Schnell folgte ich ihm zurück zur Haustüre. Verdattert blieb ich kurz stehen. Wankte der Commander etwa?

„Mr. Spock … ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber geht es Ihnen gut?“

Der Commander drehte sich zu mir um. Er wankte definitiv.

„Es ist alles in bester Ordnung Mr. Sulu.“

Ich sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Mr. Spock, sind Sie betrunken?“

Aber ich hatte ihm doch gar keinen Alkohol gegeben?

Dann fiel es mir ein. Glühend heiß, wie Kohle.

Der Zucker!

Zucker wirkte bei Vulkaniern wie Alkohol! Und es war im Kuchen und in der Sahne Zucker gewesen, weil Pavel so ein Zuckermaul war.

Ich lief schnell am Commander vorbei und hielt die Tür zu, ehe er meine Wohnung verlassen konnte.

So würde ich ihn auf keinen Fall gehen lassen.

„Sie bleiben hier, Mr. Spock. Das ist ein Befehl!“

Ich streckte meine Arme nach ihm aus und drängte ihn zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er würde mit Sicherheit jetzt Ruhe brauchen. Also verfrachtete ich ihn auf das Sofa und drückte ihn sanft nach unten.

„Sie werden sich jetzt erst einmal ausruhen und ein wenig schlafen!“

Gott, ich hatte mein Hirn ja völlig ausgeschaltet gehabt.

Mr. Spock versuchte sich gar nicht zu wehren, ließ alles über sich ergehen.

„Sie müssen das nicht tun, Mr. Sulu...“ nuschelte er leise.

Ja klar, damit ich mir dann später irgendwann mal Vorwürfe machen lassen konnte, ich hätte ihn in dem Zustand auf die Welt losgelassen.

„Kein Problem.“

Ich hätte ja auch nur mitdenken brauchen.

„Schlafen Sie ein wenig Commander.“

Er schloss wirklich die Augen und nach einigen Augenblicken war er eingeschlafen. Ich verließ kopfschüttelnd das Wohnzimmer, holte eine dünne Decke aus meinem Schlafzimmer und breitete sie über dem Commander aus.

Anschließend räumte ich den Tisch ab, spülte das Geschirr und sah ab und an nach ihm.

Der schien wie ein kleines Kind zu schlafen. Und als es Abend wurde, setzte ich mich zu ihm, mit einem PADD in der Hand, damit er nicht ganz so allein war.

 

Ich war anscheinend irgendwann eingeschlafen, denn ich wurde durch einen Blitz draußen geweckt. Verschlafen sah ich mich in meinem Wohnzimmer um, Spock schlief noch immer tief und fest. Er ließ sich wohl nicht von einem kleine Unwetter beeindrucken.

Ich würde die Nacht also auf meinem Stuhl im Wohnzimmer verbringen. So holte ich für mich selbst auch noch eine Decke und mummelte mich tief. Ich war zum Glück jemand, der in jeder Situation und jeder Lage schlafen konnte.

 

Eine sanfte Berührung ließ mich aus meinem Schlaf aufschrecken. Verschlafen blickte ich nach oben und sah in die Augen des Commanders, welcher vor mir stand.

„Guten Morgen Mr. Sulu.“

Ich nickte und schloss noch einmal gequält die Augen, ehe ich mich ihm widmen konnte.

„Guten Morgen, Commander.“ Ich konnte ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich wollte mich noch einmal für den Kuchen bedanken. Doch ich denke, es ist jetzt Zeit für mich, aufzubrechen.“

Ich nickte, dem hatte ich nicht hinzuzufügen.

Ich schälte mich aus meiner Decke und begleitete ihn zur Tür. Es musste geregnet haben in der Nacht, denn es wehte ein frischer Wind herein, als ich die Türe öffnete.

„Kommen Sie gut nach Hause, Commander.“

Er nickte mir zu, doch ehe er ging, beugte er sich noch zu mir hinunter und küsste mich sanft auf die Wange. Erschrocken fuhr ich zurück.

„Sie sollten wissen Mr. Sulu, ich mochte ihren Kuchen wirklich sehr. Und auch die Schlagsahne hab ich mehr als genossen.“

Ich nickte erneut verwirrt, und Mr. Spock ging seines Weges.

 

Ich wusste ja nicht, was er die letzte Nacht getan hatte, aber ich hatte geschlafen.

Verwirrt rieb ich mir über die Wange, die er geküsst hatte und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Als ich die Decke vom Sofa nahm, kam ich nicht umhin und vergrub mein Gesicht darin, sog den Duft des Commanders ein.

Er hatte ihn gemocht. Den Kuchen.

Und die Schlagsahne.

 

 

_Ihr Süßen! Ich weiß, dass das jetzt vermutlich für euch alle überraschend kommt, aber das hier wird bis auf weiteres das letzte Kapitel bei den OneShots sein. Ich brauche etwas Erholung und auch ein wenig Pause, einfach um wieder neue Ideen zu sammeln. Aber ich kann euch beruhigen. Ich werde im neuen Jahr dann wieder durchstarten und ihr bleibt nicht ohne. Ich werde das ganze mit einer kleinen Story überbrücken, die in gut 14 Tagen starten wird._

_Ich hoffe dass ihr im neuen Jahr wieder dabei sein werdet und für eure Fragen und Wünsche bin ich natürlich auch weiter offen :)_

_Und ich vergess keinen von den gewünschten OneShots!!!_

_LG BigLeoSis_


	17. Winterwonderland - Chekov & Sulu (Christmas-Special)

**Winterwonderland**

 

Wir waren vor ein paar Tagen auf die Erde zurückgekehrt. Die letzte Mission war anstrengend gewesen und wir waren froh, wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben. Jedoch waren wir alle ziemlich vom Wetter überrascht worden.

Es schneite.

Und damit hatte wirklich keiner gerechnet.

Aber ich liebte dieses Wetter. Es erinnerte mich an zu Hause. Die dicke Schneedecke auf den Straßen, den Wiesen und eine leichte Eisschicht auf den Bäumen und Pfützen. Ich hätte nicht glücklicher sein können.

Doch dann hatte mein bester Freund mich entführt.

In eine abgelegene Hütte in den Bergen, welche seiner Familie gehörte.

 

Er hatte heimlich unsere Koffer gepackt, mit dicken Wintersachen und all den Dingen, die man für ein paar Tage abseits der Zivilisation brauchte.

Und dann hatte Hikaru mir die Augen verbunden und war mit mir ins Niemandsland gefahren.

 

Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wo wir waren, doch es störte mich nicht.

Der Schnee lag hier noch viel höher als in der Stadt und ich ließ mich erst einmal mit einem lauten Lachen in den Schnee fallen und machte einen Schneeengel.

Hikaru starrte mich an, als wäre ich verrückt. Ich trug nicht mehr als einen dicken Wollpullover, warme Hosen und Stiefel.

„Pavel, du wirst dich noch erkälten!“ hörte ich Hikarus Stimme aus der Hütte.

Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah zur Tür hinüber.

„Ich bin das gewohnt Hikaru! Mir macht das nichts aus.“

Dennoch erhob ich mich und ging auf das Gebäude zu. Gerade als ich die Treppen nach oben stieg, flogen mir ein Anorak, Schal und Mütze entgegen.

„Dann zieh dich wenigstens mir zu Liebe wärmer an, ja?“

Ich musste lächeln. Er war oftmals wie meine Mutter. Sie kannten einander nicht, doch auch sie hatte mich immer warm eingepackt, ehe sie mich nach draußen gelassen hatte.

Artig schlüpfte ich in die Jacke und packte mich eben warm ein, wartete das Hikaru zu mir kam.

Es dauerte noch einen Moment, doch dann erschien auch er, warm angezogen und mit dicker Wollmütze auf dem Kopf.

 

Wir verbrachten den ganzen Nachmittag im Schnee, machten eine Schneeballschlacht, bauten einen großen Schneemann. Einen richtigen, mit Karottennase, schwarzem Zylinder und mit Augen und Knöpfen aus Kohle. Er war beinahe so groß wie ich und das gefiel mir. Als Kind hatte ich nie das Vergnügen gehabt, etwas mit meinen Freunden zu machen, da mein Vater viel Wert auf meine Zukunft und meine Ausbildung gelegt hatte, umso mehr genoss ich die Zeit jetzt. Allein mit meinem besten Freund.

 

Nachdem Hikaru das Feuer im Kamin angeheizt hatte, und wir uns unserer nassen Sachen entledigt hatten, standen wir im Bad. Das Wasser der Dusche brauchte einen Moment, ehe es die richtige Temperatur hatte.

Ohne zu zögern folgte ich dem Schwarzhaarigen unter das warme Nass. Die Wärme, welche mich umströmte, war so herrlich. Ich spürte Hikarus Hände auf meinen Schultern und ich lehnte mich ein wenig an ihn. Meine Augen waren geschlossen und ich schloss meine Arme um seine Taille.

Es fühlte sich immer gut an, in seiner Nähe zu sein. Ich genoss es in vollen Zügen. Wir wussten beide, dass mein Herz jemand anderem gehörte, meine Liebe jedoch nicht erwidert wurde. Darum liebte ich es, bei ihm zu sein. Er stellte keine Fragen, er war einfach da.

Sanft glitten Hikarus Hände meinen Rücken hinab, strichen sanft über die Haut an meinem Rücken. Ein leises Seufzen kam über meine Lippen.

Ich konnte das Duschbad riechen, mit dem Hikaru mich nun einseifte. Ein sanfter Duft von Vanille umhüllte uns beide.

Ich löste meine Hände von ihm und seifte nun meinen besten Freund ein.

„Pasha?“ Fragend hob ich meinen Kopf.

Hikarus Blick war so sanft wie immer.

„Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist.“

„Danke, dass du mich entführt hast.“

Wir mussten beide Lächeln. Hikaru lehnte seinen Kopf ein wenig nach vorn und küsste meine Stirn. Eine sanfte Berührung, die die Welt für mich bedeutete.

Noch immer sanft umschlungen standen wir unter der Dusche, spürten, wie das Wasser den Schaum von unseren Körpern wusch.

Hikaru war der Erste, der sich bewegte, unsere Umarmung unterbrach, und aus der Dusche stieg.

Ich genoss noch einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl, welches sich in mir breit gemacht hatte, ehe ich ihm folgte. Mich erwartete bereits ein kuscheliger Bademantel. Ohne mich großartig abzutrocknen, schlüpfte ich in das flauschige Material.

Hikarus Finger schlangen sich um meine und gemeinsam gingen wir ins Erdgeschoss des Hauses. Das Feuer im Kamin hatte das kleine Wohnzimmer bereits gut aufgewärmt. Mein bester Freund bugsierte mich auf das Sofa und verschwand anschließend.

Ich kuschelte mich tief in die weichen Kissen und die warme Decke, welche über der Lehne hing. Der Tag draußen hatte mich doch mehr geschafft, als ich gedacht hätte. Mir fielen meine Augen bereits zu und leise hörte ich Hikaru in der Küche hantieren.

 

Anscheinend war ich eingenickt, den ich spürte, wie zwei sanfte Finger über meine Stirn strichen. Ich hob verschlafen meine Hand und schob die Finger bei Seite. Ich wollte ungestört weiterschlafen. Ich war einfach so müde.

„Pasha … wach auf! Ich hab Kakao gemacht!“

Ich drehte mich zur Seite und öffnete ein Auge, um mich mit zwei Tassen konfrontiert zu sehen, die sich meiner Sichthöhe befanden.

„Für mich?“ fragte ich verschlafen.

„Nur für dich!“

„Mit Marshmallows?“

Ich hörte Hikaru kichern.

„Als ob ich die vergessen könnte.“

Mit den Marshmallows hatte er mich gefangen. Ich öffnete mein zweites Auge und zog mich nach oben, sodass ich wieder saß. Die Decke noch immer um meine Füße geschlungen, nahm ich die Tasse, die er mir entgegen hielt.

Genießend schloss ich nach dem ersten Schluck die Augen.

Manchmal fragte ich mich, womit ich meinen besten Freund verdient hatte.

Dieser ließ sich nun neben mich auf das Sofa sinken, steckte seine Füße ebenfalls unter die Decke. Er trug nur Shorts und ich senkte meinen Blick.

Hikaru war ein hübscher Mann und auf eine gewisse Art und Weise entsprach er mehr dem Typ Mann, auf den ich stand.

„Pasha, hör auf zu denken!“

Ich sah Hikaru an.

„Ich seh's dir an, dass du schon wieder über irgendetwas nachdenkst.“

Er stellte seine Tasse auf den Boden und breitete seine Arme aus. Sein Lächeln ließ selbst die dickste Eisschicht schmelzen.

„Komm her!“

Ich befreite mich aus der Decke und kroch über das Sofa in Hikarus Arme. Sanft schloss er mich in die Umarmung. Ich lehnte mich gegen seine Brust, genoss diesen erneuten Moment der Ruhe und der Zweisamkeit.

Langsam leerte ich meinen Kakao und stellte die leere Tasse ebenfalls auf den Boden.

Hikarus Arme umfingen mich noch immer zärtlich und spielten mit den Kordeln des Bademantels. Meine Hände legten sich nun über seine, streichelten sanft über die warme Haut. Ich konnte spüren, wie Hikaru seinen Kopf ein Stück senkte und ihn tief in meinem Haar vergrub.

Innerlich brach mir das Herz, ich konnte ihm jetzt so nah sein, doch würde ich ihm nie das geben können, was er von mir wollte.

Langsam hob ich seine Hände zu meinen Lippen, küsste sie sanft.

„Nicht ...“ hörte ich Hikaru leise flüstern.

Ich stoppte.

„Wenn wir das jetzt machen, dann kann ich dir nie mehr in die Augen sehen.“

Er löste eine Hand aus meiner, legte sie sanft an mein Kinn und drehte meinen Kopf, sodass ich ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Ich liebe dich Pasha, mehr als jeder andere Mensch in diesem Universum. Aber das kann ich einfach nicht. Ich will dich nicht verlieren.“

Ich sah den tiefen Schmerz in Hikarus Augen, die Qualen die er wegen mir durchlitt, weil ich seine Gefühle nicht auf diese Art und Weise erwidern konnte.

Ich drehte mich ein wenig und schloss meine Arme fest um ihn. Drückte mich gegen den warmen Körper.

„Ich kann es kaum ertragen, dich leiden zu sehen, Hikaru.“

Seine Arme schlossen sich fest um mich.

„Du bist bei mir Pasha, das genügt mir völlig.“

Ich hätte mir gewünscht, ihm glauben zu können. Aber ich wusste, dass Hikaru recht hatte. Auch ich hätte ihm danach wohl nicht mehr in die Augen sehen können.

Wir waren die besten Freunde. Und so etwas setzte man nicht leichtfertig aufs Spiel.

„Ich liebe dich ...“ flüsterte ich gegen seine Brust.

„Ich weiß Pasha. Ich liebe dich auch.“


End file.
